Velerios High School
by La Angell
Summary: High School with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, TOGETHER? That's like mixing oil and water!
1. Hogwarts Platform

A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction, just to let you know. To tell you the plot, sorry I can't give away the ENTIRE story away, but I can tell you that it's a fluffy romantic comedy. No in depth stuff with deaths and all that dramatic tragedy. Not that I don't like that kind, but after what J.K. Rowling did to Sirius Black, sigh.. (He was my favorite character.) Anyways, back to my mindless rambling. The first chapters aren't really the best because they were my first chapters ever writing and I wasn't very experienced. So.. if you read on, maybe you'll find it to be a little more interesting, but that's just my opinion. So, the point of this whole introduction was to engage you, as my English teacher puts it. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?? READ!! SHOO!! Lol..  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hogwart's Platform 9 ¾  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Bye Mum, Dad" Hermione said to them as she kissed each of them on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few months!" she cried.  
  
"And remember honey, we're very proud of you becoming a prefect!" my dad said to me as I walked through the wall to the other side of the platform. I smiled at my dad's compliment and tried to ignore the fact that he didn't even know what the heck a prefect was. I took a glance at my prefect badge that gleamed gold on my robe. Then, I looked up and scanned the platform of the Hogwarts Express for my two best friends, when my eyes landed the one, conceited, arrogant git that I had loathed for all the five years I had been here. One very HOT conceited, arrogant git, that was. Standing around six feet, with his silver blonde hair falling loose, was Draco Malfoy. "Mmm.. What happened to the hair gel that Malfoy used to spend all his daddy's money on?" I couldn't help wondering. In a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and his hands stuck in his pockets, I suddenly thought of a Calvin Klein model. Oh god, I was so pathetic. I guess that's where his seeker practice paid off. "Not bad at all." I thought. "Urgh! What am I thinking??" I asked quietly to myself.  
  
"Hey! 'Mione!" Ron yelled excitedly and shook me out of my stupor. I turned around, "Huh.. wha..? Oh! Hey, Ron!" I said, as he got closer. Before I could even give him a hug, Ginny Weasley the youngest of the family hit me with a humongous hug that almost knocked me to the ground.  
  
"OhmygodMioneyoulookgreatwherehaveyoubeenallsummerandhaveyouseendracomalfoyh eissohot!!!!!!!" she said in one huge big rush. "I guess I'm not the only one who noticed." I thought.  
  
"Ginny! God, take a deep breath before you die from lack of oxygen." I said laughing. Ron cut in." Hey Gin, let me talk to my best friend, ok? I'll give you all my chocolate frogs if you leave us alone for ten minutes." She put her hands on her hips and said defiantly, "Do I look like someone who can be bribed?"  
  
"Fine, chocolate frogs AND all my Bertie Botts every flavored beans."  
  
"Fine." Ginny agreed, and went to talk to her circle of friends.  
  
"Feisty little witch." Ron muttered mostly to himself.  
  
"Cheapskate of a wizard." Ginny shot back, smirking over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, good to see you." He said finally after Ginny had gone. "I love the hair!" He said fingering my one of my spiraling locks. Now usually when a guy did this, this was a sign of flirting. But c'mon, Ron was so innocent! Not to mention that he probably didn't even KNOW how to flirt. I smiled brightly and said, "Really? Well, you know I still think the whole bloody process of fixing my hair takes too long. I don't know if it's a little too strange or different or what. But what about you? Would you look at that body! You look great!" Usually I wasn't this bold, but who cared? Ron wasn't going to take it seriously, he was like my brother!! I noted that he sure was growing up. Although, he still had those adorable freckles that gave him that innocent look. He blushed a fiery red that almost matched his hair. "Keeper practice." He mumbled, and then added, "But enough with this giggling talk, how about giving your best friend a hug?" I laughed, and gave him the tightest hug I could manage. After all, I haven't seen him all summer.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to tell you that I became a prefect!" I said to him after they finished. We started talking, and were so intent in our conversation about why prefects were conceited or not, that we didn't even see the other part of their trio come up to them.  
  
"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat. We stopped talking and stared at him. "HARRY!!!" I squealed pushing Ron out of the way so that I could hug him. He looked great also. Being a seeker on the Gryffindor team really toned him up. Plus, he was practically towering over me. Jeez, my two best friends were so tall compared to me. "It's great to see you, mate." Said Ron, smiling at him. "How are the Dursley's treating you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, horrible, as always." Harry replied. But let's not talk about this sore subject now, we should be getting on the train." He said, which was true because a whistle blew, which signaled that the train was about to leave.  
  
The got their luggage sorted out, and boarded the train. They found an empty compartment and got settled, just when Fred and George came in with Ginny at right at their heels. Ginny flopped down next to me on the seat. "Good to see you, Harry." Fred said and paused when he looked at me, for some reason. "Whoa, don't tell me that's our little portable personal library?" I blushed as George said this. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just ignore them. They're shallow even if they are Gryffindors." George patted the top of Ginny's head. "We are not Gin. Just here to check up on our lil' bro's best friends." They said. Fred winked at me as they walked out, which made my face turn almost as red as Ron's hair.  
  
"Can you believe them?" Ginny asked incredulously, just as Ron and Harry started going on and on about quidditch.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything. They're Fred and George Weasley! It's their nature!" I replied lightly. Ginny laughed. "I know. But anyways, since we're on the topic of boys, even if it is about the terrible two, have you SEEN Draco Malfoy??? Talk about growing up!" She said, and added. "There are girls practically swarming around him. There are even Gryffindors there! My best friends, Makayla and Brianne are practically drooling over him!"  
  
"Betrayers!" I said jokingly. "I still think he's a horrible person, though. I mean, I bet he's only changed on the outside." I said. Changed to god-like status, that was. Ginny looked at me disbelievingly. "Oh, c'mon Mione, you have to admit that you want to press your body against him just a LITTLE bit." Ginny said giving me a look. I grimaced. "Are you kidding me? I only go out with people who actually HAVE a heart." I told my friend. But just as Ginny was about to retort, the door to the compartment swung open.  
  
A/N: First chapter! I'm so proud of myself. 


	2. Prefect Duties

Well, since I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first 2 chapters, here it is. (drum roll) TA DA!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never said I did so don't sue me.  
  
Continuing..  
  
The compartment door opened and in walked the topic of all Hogwart's girl's conversations, Draco Malfoy. Not even bothering to knock, not that I expected him to have some civilized manners. He was surprisingly without his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. "Great." I groaned. "Just what we need. The pain in the ass ferret." Harry sighed and got up and walked up to him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked coldly. "Oh, you know, just passing by to have a friendly chat." He said sarcastically. "What do you think Wonder Boy? McGonagall told me to tell the muggle-born here that she has to be in the prefect's compartment. Not that I wanted to come see Crookshank's hairball, but.."  
  
Ron lunged at him but I was more than ready, knowing from past experiences and grabbed the back of his robes. She knew Harry was a bit more calm and collected, and didn't need the restraint. "You might want to might want to keep a collar on him, mud.." Draco trailed off. For a second, he looked surprised when really looking at me for the first time. But, being the Draco Malfoy that he was, he quickly covered it up and sneered. "Well, hurry up Granger. I don't have all day, if you must know." I sighed and got up to follow him as I waved goodbye to my friends. "If only god could strike me down right now." I said to myself miserably. "Granger! Keep up!" Draco said, annoyed. "Or better yet, him." I said glaring  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was speechless for a moment at first. "Whoa! When did Granger change.. a lot? Am I missing something here??" I asked himself taking a quick glance at her as they walked to the compartment. She DID change. Her hair was a mass of smooth manageable chestnut brown curls. She had on caramel coloured knee high boots with an ankle length denim skirt with a slit in its side. She also had a scarlet sweater on. Not surprising. "Granger is hot!" I thought, unaware of my unconscious thoughts.  
  
I was so surprised of what I had actually just thought, that I stopped abruptly right in the middle of the walkway. I felt Hermione crash into him. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?" screamed a voice in my head. "Oof!" I heard behind him. "Malfoy!" she said sounding irritated. "Do you LIKE to do this on purpose?" I turned around. "No, I just like the feeling of people bumping into me." I said sarcastically. Hermione sighed. "Wow, she's cute when she sighs." I thought unconsciously, yet again. "WAIT.. REWIND.. DAMMIT! I DID IT AGAIN!!!" Hermione interrupted my train of thought. Or more likely, screams. "Sarcasm is so overrated." I heard her mutter.  
  
Finally, we arrived at the door to the prefect's compartment after much grumbling of ferrets and mudbloods and slaps. We walked in, finding Professor McGonagall there along with the other prefects. "There, now that you're here Ms. Granger, I would like to call attendance to check if everyone's here." She said to us as we took our seats. "Hufflepuff, Kelly Hatchels and Greg Laity. Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and Hayden Gratherson. Ravenclaw, Ericca Milano and Conner Chan. Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Adriana Moix. She finished. "Now that everyone's here, I would like to explain prefect duties. You will be in charge of planning this year's balls. Which are, the Halloween Masquerade, Christmas Ball, and Valentine's Day. You will also be patrolling the corridors at certain times. You will get your own schedule concerning your patrolling times. And of course, you will have access to the prefect's bathroom and common room. The passwords are, Avian and Swiss Coffee." She rambled.  
  
"Good, now that I am finished with this business, I would like to tell you about something special that is going to happen this year. Two lucky Hogwart students will be chosen to partake in a trip to live in Muggle London for a few months. I don't have many details, except that this will count for eighty five percent of you grade. Dumbledore will explain more about it at dinner tonight. I just wanted to give you a head start on some information. Since we're all finished here, you can go back to your compartments while I go talk to the Alejandro and Felicia, the new heads."  
  
After she left, people left buzzing with news, eager to tell their friends. Everyone was excited except for the Slytherins of course. While I was sitting around looking bored, Adriana was rolling her eyes at the stupid idea in her opinion. I agreed. "What a stupid idea. What has the old crackpot coot thought of this time?" he asked himself. Now, really what Draco thought was that this trip sounded partially interesting but he would never admit it, of course.  
  
A/N: Second chapter!! YES! I hope you like it.. 


	3. Explanations

Author's Note: Forgot to thank you Hotaru420 for my very first review!!! Well. anyways. here's the next chapter.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Well, then Professor McGonagall said something about this trip." I continued filling in my best friends about the news I had heard, as we made our way to dinner. I sat down, and like almost every other student in the Great Hall, waited for more details about the trip. (Rumors flew fast at Hogwarts)  
  
Finally, when the last of the students arrived, Dumbledore stood up, and the whole hall quieted down. "Now." he said in his booming, ancient voice. "I know you all have been awaiting more details about this event, as you might have heard from friends." He said looking pointedly at the prefects and heads. "Hogwarts will be having special trip for two people to stay in muggle London for a few months. Let me explain, you are NOT allowed to use magic on this expedition. Education will be taught at a muggle high school, middle school, or elementary school, depending on what year you are in. You will not need a guardian if you are either a 5th year or above. If you are younger, one will be provided. Housing is also provided and you will be living in a middle class family home in England. It is near the schools, so you will be able to get there easily. In case of emergency, you are allowed to use your wand. But only in the case of an EMERGENCY. You will also be able to contact us if either one of you is in trouble. I think that covers everything. If you have any questions, speak either to me, or one of the professors. Now, did I forget anything?" He said to himself thoughtfully, although most of the hall could hear him.  
  
"Aaahh, yes I forgot. You will be wondering how the two lucky people will be chosen? By the Sorting Hat, just like when you were first years. In two days time, it will choose the two people from the same year that are most compatible with each other. Thank you for your patience and time, so.. LET THE FEAST BEGIN!!" he boomed across the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow, did you hear that?" I asked excitedly. "This will be so exciting if one of us actually gets chosen!" I cried. Harry spoke, "Don't get your hopes up Mione."  
  
"Yeah, there's probably only one millionth of a chance we'll be chosen. Hogwarts is one of the largest magical schools in Europe." Ron added through a mouthful of food.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's pessimistic remark. "Oh, don't be such a downer, Ronnie. I still think it's exciting. AND SWALLOW BEFORE YOU TALK! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!!" Ginny shrieked her brother.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see." I said. "Hmmm.. I wonder who'll be chosen." I wondered after a thought. "If it was me, I don't care who I would be paired with. I would have the courtesy to be grateful." I mentally said to myself. "Of course, there are exceptions." I couldn't help thinking as I looked over at the Slytherin table catching a certain pair of silver colored eyes.  
  
Draco's Point of View  
  
"Great, the crazy old coot actually has actually gotten crazier! A muggle trip to London??? What kind of lunatic would be excited about that?" I ranted silently to myself. Then, I looked over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting. She was talking excitedly to her friends. "Probably only mudblood Granger." he thought, smirking. But realized that he didn't mean the mudblood part as much as he used to. "Must've been all that butterbeer, I'm going soft." He muttered to himself. "Oooh, Drakie!!!" screeched an annoyingly high voice in his ear. He turned around and saw the one and only Pansy Parkinson. She was the only person who could actually give him a headache with her shrill voice. He admired her for this. "Pansy." He greeted coldly. Pansy, either not noticing the cold tone or was ignoring it, came up and managed to squish herself between Crabbe and Draco, and sat down. "Drakie!!!! I haven't seen you for weeks!! Where have you been??? I've been looking for you all summer. I KNOW you aren't ignoring me, because I'm the hottest Slytherin, AND the girl of your dreams." She screeched in his ear and batted her eyelashes. I couldn't help noticing her eyelashes as she batted them. Over the summer, they seemed to have grown unnaturally long. Did she glue on fake eyelashes? Either that, or she had added extra growth fertilizer to those things. It gave her an even more revolting look, if that was even possible.  
  
I almost visibly shuddered, but managed to keep my cool. "Look, Pansy. I have a huge headache right now, and hearing your voice is just making it worse. So please just leave me alone right now." I said bluntly. "Fine." She said pouting. "But I'll see you later, babe." She said in a voice that she probably thought sounded seductive, but ended up sounding something like she had a sore throat. I sighed. "Finally." I got up a few minutes after Pansy walked away and headed up to the Slytherin dormitories with only one thing on my mind.. I needed aspirin.. BADLY.  
  
A/N: I got 2 more reviews so, thanks to: Danish Girl: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Lol.  
  
And, Lovely White: Yep, Ginny is obsessed with them, haha 


	4. Surprise!

A/N: Don't get bored of this story because the interesting part of the story is going to come sooner.. or later.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The next two days passed in quite a blur. In between classes, Hogwarts students were heard all over chatting excitedly about the upcoming event. I was getting pretty annoyed at all these whispers. "Jeez, if I hear the word trip ONE more time, I swear I will scream!!!" I said to Harry and Ron. Suddenly, as if God hated me, I hear Lavender and Parvati whispering to each other about the "trip" as they walk past.  
  
I had it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loudly as I could, trying to prove my point. But it was quickly muffled by Harry's hand as he clamped it over my mouth, so not to attract too much attention. I knew some noise still got out because people stopped what they were doing and stared at me as we walked quickly to Transfiguration. "Mione, calm down. Just bear with us for five more hours. It'll stop at dinner when Dumbledore announces the two people." Ron told me, looking around at our captivated audience. I sighed and nodded. This was going to be the longest five hours of my life, I can tell you that.  
  
"YES! DINNER IS FINALLY HERE!" I cheered silently to myself. I had learned my lesson, no more screaming out loud for me. I absolutely could NOT stand one more minute of hearing the students whisper, and you don't even WANT to know how greatly relieved when 7:00 finally came. "Now!" Dumbledore boomed with his aged voice as the students quieted down. "I know you have been waiting anxiously for this date and time, but I'm warning you NOT to get your hopes up." He said, imitating what Ron had said earlier. "This is a very large school and only two people can be chosen. So, let's get on with it. Minerva?" he asked. The Transfiguration Professor brought the patched and dirty hat out and set it on a stool. The hat began to talk:  
  
The wisest hat there can be,  
  
Is the sorting hat, I..  
  
I have sorted you into houses,  
  
As the years have flown by.  
  
No smart aleck student knows more than me.  
  
Nothing can be counted on, not even a test  
  
Your peers, acquaintances, and enemies might be chosen.  
  
So wish and hope, but fear none,  
  
Because I know best!  
  
The students traditionally clapped. "And now the moment you have all been waiting for.." the hat trailed off. "The two lucky people are.. HERMIONE GRANGER AND DRACO MALFOY!" I could feel her heart rising one second and plummeting the next. Yes, I think it was confirmed. God hated me. I didn't think I heard right. "Maybe I needed a hearing aid!!" I thought frantically. The whole entire hall was silent. Someone who sneezed right about now would've been teased for life. Finally somebody yelled out, probably Lee Jordan, "EXCUSE ME DUMBLEDORE? UMM. NOT TO BE RUDE OR ANYTHING, BUT, SINCE THAT HAT IS REALLY OLD AND ALL, IS IT POSSIBLE FOR IT TO GO SENILE???" Dumbledore chuckled, "Aaah, no.. you have heard the sorting hat with your own ears. It is the wisest around." He replied calmly. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. This can't be happening." I thought frantically. I was almost shedding tears. I heard somebody let out a long stream of curses, probably Malfoy. Couldn't say I'd blame him. I felt like I was going to throw up. "God, I have to get outta here." I said, so I pushed my chair in and ran out of the Great Hall up to the North Tower.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Fuckin bloody shit!" I swore very loud, so a few of the professors pointedly looked at me. I didn't care. "I HAVE TO SPEND A FEW MONTHS WITH MUDBLOOD!" I inwardly screamed. I saw my roommate for the next few months run out of the Hall. It wasn't a bad idea, so "why not?" I thought, and ran out the opposite exit and down the to the dungeons to the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
Teacher's Thoughts:  
  
McGonagall: "I respect Professor Dumbledore and all but, I think HE is the one going senile."  
  
Snape: "As in the words of a few of my favorite Slytherins.. THE CRAZY OLD COOT."  
  
Flitwick: "Sigh.. sometimes I really wonder where his head has gone off to."  
  
Vector: HAS HE GONE BLOODY MAD?? *Looks at Hermione and Draco run off in opposite directions.* Yep, I think he has.  
  
Trelawney: "My inner eye has told me that Dumbledore had another crazy plan coming up."  
  
Hagrid: "I'm feeling for you 'ermione." 


	5. Complaining

A/N: I thank my reviewers especially RE16, which, I'm gonna take your advice. I know! My chapters are really short, but it's just so hard to keep on writing sometimes. Forgive me!  
  
So, on to the story..  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"This can't be happening to me!!" I cried to Ginny as I lay on my four- poster bed in the Gryffindor's Girl Dormitory. "I know I'm overreacting, but I just CAN'T stand him!!!!" I complained. Ginny gave me one of her scrutinizing looks from where she sat backwards on the chair." Mione, maybe it won't be so bad, I mean, look on the bright side, at least you won't have potions." She replied.  
  
"I'd rather have potions any day." I sighed.  
  
"Don't be such a pessimistic." Ginny told me.  
  
"Optimists don't improve my mood much either, you know." I said back, not missing a beat. We heard a knock on the door. "Hey, Mione, it's us Harry and Ron." Ron muffled voice said through the door. I went to open the door. "How did you get up here? Your not allowed in the Girl's Dormitories!" I scolded, but were glad they were up here, anyways. I needed all the comforting I could get. "We were just checking if our best friend was alright." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, and getting up here was easy. Brooms are miracle workers, you really shouldn't be afraid of them." Harry told me. They flew up here?  
  
For the first time I noticed that they were holding their brooms. "C'mon in, and put your brooms by the door." I said as they walked in. They lounged lazily on the red and gold couch.  
  
"Are you all right? We know how much of a jerk Malfoy is." Harry said worriedly. "And you seemed to turn a bit green down there." Ron added. "She's all right, just a bit surprised." Ginny told her brother, then glanced at my face. "And, maybe a bit horrified." She said after a thought.  
  
"I mean, HOW am I most compatible with him???" I asked them, incredulously. "I think that hat needs a good washing." I said as I flopped back down onto my bed. After a few moments of silence, Ron said, "Oh, wait! Before we forget, Dumbledore wants to see you about the umm.. well. trip" he said nervously. "And to meet him in his office after dinner." He said very fast, as afraid it might make me mad.  
  
He was right. "WHAT?" I yelled as I sat up, and groaned. "When I go see him tonight, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind about this stupid trip!!!" I yelled loudly. I think I heard birds scatter from trees. I closed my eyes and waited to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I lay in my bed with my head in my pillow, trying to block the noises coming from the common room. After what happened in the Great Hall yesterday night I stayed in my room all day, refusing to talk to anyone. "They can't blame me," I thought. "If they had to stay with some annoying bushy haired Gryffindor, they would follow suit." Although I knew she didn't have bushy hair anymore, I pushed that to the back of my mind. Suddenly I heard someone open the door. Without turning back to look, I yelled, "I thought I told you to stay out!!" Then, I heard a grunt. Turning, I saw my two cronies standing awkwardly by the door. "What do you want?" I snapped." My patience was really ebbing today.  
  
They looked at me stupidly and said, "Dumbledore told us to tell you *grunt* that um.. to, uh.. meet him in his office after dinner." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes they were such morons. I saw Goyle cross his eyes to look at a fly that landed on his nose. Okay, so maybe they always were. "Fine, GET OUT!" I snapped. They hurried and fled. I sighed and closed my eyes wishing everything away.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Dinner came and left. I walked along the corridors to the headmaster's office, not seeming to pay attention to where I was going. I was too deep in thought about why Dumbledore would do this to me. "He must have a good reason." I consoled myself. Suddenly, I bumped into something of a hard wall.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was rushing to Dumbledore's office, wanting to get this done with as soon as possible. I was going to tell him what I thought about his damn idea. Not paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone. I looked down; I seemed to knock someone on the floor. Then I saw who it was. "Oh great, just what I need. Another encounter with the stuck up bookworm. Looking at her face, the feeling seemed to be mutual. "What are you doing here?" she literally growled. "Dumbledore." I said simply holding out my hand to help her up.  
  
She reached for my hand and I pulled her up. Suddenly, we realized what we had just done. She snatched her hand away. "Thankfully there aren't any students around who witnessed this." I thought, relieved. We walked in silence to Dumbledore's office, standing about five meters apart. I glanced at her. She wasn't wearing school robes and she looked great. Boot cut jeans and a golden brown sweater seemed to be made for her. "Perfect, I am NOT even going to think about what I just thought. Stupid trip is driving me insane." I thought furiously. They reached his office and Hermione said the password (Twizzlers), and entered.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
After he helped her up, she seemed kind of surprised. Then mad. "What is he leading me on to here?" she asked herself furiously. She glanced at him as they walked into Dumbledore's office. He looked really good. He wasn't wearing school robes. This time, he wore a black T-shirt and khakis. "Cute." She couldn't help thinking. After all she WAS a girl. "Ugh, it's probably this stupid trip that's driving me mad." She had just realized they had reached Dumbledore's office and they sat down.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger. He looked calm, which annoyed her.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
I could see their faces. It was hilarious. One looked ready to kill, and the other looked ready to die. But I couldn't laugh at my students that would be terribly inappropriate. "Now, before you say anything, let me explain." I said. "This will count as a school grade. You cannot try to get out of this, or else you will fail the year. I can see why you two are mad, but you should try to resolve your differences and work together." I told them. I could've sworn I heard one of them snort. "You two should be thankful that you were chosen. It was a very hard decision for the sorting hat. I told them. I heard Mr. Malfoy mutter something about twisting or shredding it to pieces, but I ignored that. "You two will be leaving tomorrow morning." I explained.  
  
"WHAT?" I heard Ms. Granger cry. "Why such short notice?" she asked me.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was a bit unorganized when I did this, but you will have to live with it." I replied. I could see Mr. Malfoy give me a death glare. I was trying VERY hard not to laugh. You will be staying there for half a year, or six months, in other words. You will need to pack many clothes, and whatever else you think is necessary." I explained. "I think that is all you need to know. If you have any other questions, you may use the fellytone ("Telephone," he heard Hermione correct him.) at your house, and dial H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S, and you will be connected to a magical voice box in my office." I said. They nodded. I smiled widely at them, trying to hide my bursting laughter. "You may leave." They left my office in a huff. This time, my laughter could not be controlled any longer. I laughed my head off until Severus came to my office to see what was wrong. 


	6. Truce

A/N: Thank you to ALL my reviewers!!! Nine!! So let me thank.  
  
Danish Girl: For reviewing again!! Riley 17: Your right, I'll try to do that in this chapter. ( Splashy: THANK YOU! Jocelyn Padoga: Thanks to you too!!! Ayla Lupin: Thank you for correcting me, I really have no idea about these things, lol. Ariana the warrior: Lolz, thanks. Yuii: Thanks I will email you Naoko Ten'ou: I just love people's compliments, lol. ( Hermyblack: thanks 2 u 2!!  
  
So. here's the next chapter.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I sighed. Waiting on the Hogwarts train platform with Malfoy was NOT fun. I didn't get my coffee this morning so now I had a huge headache. Neither was rushing around last night trying to pack six months of clothes in two suitcases. I knew the shrinking charm, but still, do you fully expect it to fit together that easily? The bright side was that at least Ginny taught me her Bat Bogey Hex to jinx Malfoy in case he turned out to be too bloody annoying, and I did master it quite well, if I say so myself. Suddenly someone interrupted my train of thought.  
  
"Hey Mudblood, what so deep in thought about?" Malfoy asked me.  
  
I turned to him. My eyes blazing with fury. I don't know, maybe it was from the hectic schedule or from my lack of caffeine, but all of a sudden I exploded. "God, do you have absolutely NOTHING better to do than to call me names!?" I asked him. "You are such an inconceivable prat! Can't you just give it a rest for ONCE??" I spat at him. He looked surprised for a moment, taken aback. Then he said, "No, why would I, since you're so easy to annoy?" He said smiling devilishly at me. I had half a mind to curse him all the way to the Yukon, but I was not that immature. Instead, I just ignored him until the train came.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The train whistled and I looked up. I had been thinking about Granger again. If father could do legilimency, I would probably be packed up in my coffin by now. She looked pretty with her cheeks flushed from yelling at me. I knew I was being rather annoying, but was taken rather by surprise when she exploded. I ran a hand through my silvery blonde hair as we got onto the train. I was so used to these little thoughts about Granger, that I just ignored them. We were told that we had to stay together in one compartment. "Great." I thought as I had heard this. "Just what I need. An annoying stuck up Gryffindor with little mudblood germs." But now, as I looked at her, I thought differently.  
  
As soon as we got seated, the conductor came to gather our tickets, and left. Granger was staring wistfully out the window. "She probably misses her two boyfriends." I thought nastily. I don't know what came over me, maybe because I was half asleep, since they told me to wake up at an ungodly hour but I think I actually made a truce with her that day.  
  
"Hey Granger."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Hey Granger." I heard. I looked up from the window I was staring at and looked at Malfoy. I was surprised for a moment when I looked into his gray eyes. They were no longer hard or guarded. Actually, to tell you the truth they looked sleepy.  
  
"Look, Hermione, ("Whoa, did he actually call me by my first name???" I asked myself.) to make this trip a little easier, why don't we make a truce. I mean, I don't want to waste all my energy fighting with you for the next six months, okay? And this counts for my grade, and it's kind of hard for me to study if you keep on glaring at me." He said, seriously.  
  
I was a kinda shocked for a second. or minute. Until I heard him say, "Hello?" did I snap out of paralyzed stance. I slowly regained my speech back and answered. "Malfoy, that would be great, only if you weren't lying."  
  
He sighed. "Look, I'm trying to make a truce here. White flag raised, okay? I mean it." he said.  
  
I looked at his face and he actually looked sincere. "Okay." I reluctantly agreed, still wondering what kind of trap he was leading me into. His face relaxed and he leaned back into the plush seats. Trying to figure out where that all came from, I got a book out, Hogwarts, a History and started reading. Not surprising.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I watched her from my side of the compatment. She was reading intently. I glanced at the cover, which said, Hogwarts, a History. "Why am I not surprised?" I asked myself. Suddenly I realized I felt VERY sleepy. Without at least eight hours of sleep, I could drop dead from exhaustion. Without realizing it, my eyelids started to droop down and I drifted into a dreamless nap..  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
"Malfoy, Malfoy." I heard a faraway faint voice cry. Someone was shaking my arm. I jolted awake, and saw Hermione. "Sorry to interrupt your nap, but we're here." She told me.  
  
"Oh, thanks." I told her.  
  
"Your welcome, Malfoy." She replied.  
  
"It's Draco." I said. "We have a truce. No surnames, okay?"  
  
"Umm. okay." She looked at me strangely. I couldn't blame her. I was scaring myself with the whole truce thing too.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
We got off the train platform, and stepped out onto the city sidewalk. "Draco, can you go hail a cab?" I asked him. He looked at me strangely. "Go hail a whaa..? He asked me unknowingly. Then it clicked. Of course! Draco's a pureblood, she rolled her eyes at this, and doesn't even know what a McDonald's is! "Poor him." She thought. "Never eaten one of their french fries." She added pityingly.  
  
Well, in the end, Hermione hailed the cab, payed the bill, and read the directions. Actually, she did pretty much everything. As they stepped up in front of their house to be, she gasped. 


	7. Same Old, Same Old

A/N: thank you kassandra8 for being my 14th reviewer!!!  
  
Here's the next chapter to the story you've all been waiting for. Hermione's POV  
  
I gasped. The house wasn't enormous or magnificent in that way. It was charming with ivy crawling up the wall in a classic Madeline-ish way. It looked like a house taken out of a fairytale storybook. We entered through the double French doors to the living room. I looked around. There was a fireplace, big screen TV, a dark green couch, and a bookcase, all on top of a spotless white carpet. "Wow. Dumbledore really went all out." I thought gazing at the furniture. "I'm going to look around the house." I told Draco. He didn't seem to care. He had this look on his face like he had just done something horribly wrong. "Oh well." I thought. I pushed this picture to the back of my mind and went upstairs.  
  
I went to the bedrooms and picked out my own. It had a light colored hardwood floor with a desk, bed, a mirror, closet, and a light blue rug. I jumped on my light purple blanket covering my bed, and realized that there was a bookcase in my room! I practically ran over there scanning the books until I found an interesting title. It was called "A Wrinkle in Time" By: Madeline L'Engle. Forgetting about touring the house, I lay on my bed to read, unaware of the minutes passing by.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I groaned. Really, really, loudly. "WHY DID I MAKE A TRUCE WITH THE STUPID MUGGLE BORN?" He screamed inwardly. "WHERE WAS MY HEAD? IT WAS PROBABLY BECAUSE THAT STUPID HEADMASTER TOLD US TO WAKE UP AT 5 AM!!!!" Then after a few more minutes of inward ranting, he calmed down. "I know how to fix this problem." He realized. "I'll just break the truce and be mean and nasty to her from now on." He reasoned. After thinking about his plan over again, he went upstairs to the remaining bedroom. It was almost identical to the room next door, but it had a light green rug and dark purple bed sheets. He dropped his luggage down. "Where's the house elves when you need 'em?" He mumbled. He didn't feel like staying inside the stuffy old house, as he thought it was, and stepped outside and sank down onto the cold stone steps, staring at the McDonalds across the street.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Hermione finally emerged from her book having finished it, and went downstairs. She saw Draco sleeping on the couch. "Jeez, all he does is sleep, doesn't he?" she thought, smiling. He looked so peaceful without the stupid smirk on his face. She went to make herself dinner. Which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the contents of their refrigerator. Draco must have woken up from the bang the refrigerator door made when it closed, because he came into the kitchen looking disgruntled. He had a scowl on his face and sat down abruptly in front of her.  
  
"Look mudblood, " he said. She was so shocked that he had called her THAT name again that she couldn't even react. He glared at her and said, "I made a mistake, and made a truce with you, probably because I was half asleep. I want to take it all back, because I, Draco Malfoy do not make acquaintances with filthy little mudbloods like you." He told coldly to her. That hurt. By now, she had fully regained all her speech and movements. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! MANIPULATING AND CALLING ME A MUDBLOOD AGAIN! I THINK WAS HALF ASLEEP THIS MORNING TOO, BECAUSE I ACTUALLY ACCEPTED AND THOUGHT YOU COULD CHANGE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SINCERE! NO! YOU WILL NEVER EVER BE! EVEN IF YOU TRIED!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at him. She grabbed her PB&J sandwich and stomped to her room.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Well, that went well." He thought sneering. But inwardly he felt horrible, although he wouldn't admit it. He ran a hand through his hair and felt some hair sticking up in the back. "Just like Potter." He thought snidely. Suddenly, he heard his stomach grumble, and went to look for something to eat. Since he didn't know how to cook because he had house elves to do that, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Pondering over what he had just done, he ate the food speedily and retreated into his room.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
She was fuming. "HOW COULD HE HAVE TRICKED ME LIKE THAT?" She asked herself. After a few minutes of trying to cool down, she lay back on her pillow and tried to go to sleep. But, instead of counting sheep, she was trying to come up with ways of how to kill Draco Malfoy and make it look like an accident.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Hermione got up at 9:00 am and took a shower. With the hot water drenching her, she no longer felt maddeningly angry. She got out, refreshed, and changed into a white tank top and gray sweatpants. Then, threw a denim jacket over it. She felt like going for a walk after she ate breakfast. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, she made herself a pot of coffee. Sitting down on one of the stools, she drank it slowly, and closing her eyes, and resting her head on her arm. She was determined to get everything around her out of her mind. So determined on succeeding this task that she didn't even hear someone come down the stairs.  
  
She opened her eyes. She jumped, and almost spilled coffee on her shirt. Standing there with his silver blonde hair tousled, stood Draco Malfoy. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. He stared at her, not glaring, not smirking. Just looked. And to tell you the truth, she was kind of getting uncomfortable under the stare. Finally, after a few more moments of silence, he simply said, "coffee." She watched him suspiciously, ready and waiting if he was going to jump out any moment and hex her, but didn't. When he sat down on the stool opposite of her, she jumped up and finished her coffee.  
  
She walked out the door into the cool morning air, liking the peaceful quietness of the surroundings.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
He looked at the spot where Hermione had just sat down at before she rushed out. He had acted like such an idiot, staring at her before. "Great." He thought. "Now I feel like holding the white flag up, AGAIN!" He felt very mixed up. One side wanted to hate her, but the other liked her, a lot.  
  
So. do you like it so far? If you do, I'll update a chapter tomorrow. 


	8. Shopping

A/N: I'm sorry my chapters are so short!! I'll try to make them longer this time. Review and tell me how long you think they should be.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Wow, it really gets chilly even in September." She mumbled to herself as she slipped through the doorway, back from her walk. She heard a crinkling of paper as she stepped into the room. Looking down, she saw a sheet of paper. Picking it up, she read 'Hogwarts' on the front, and she opened the letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, We have been informed that school starts in five days, The name of the school is called Velerios High School, in case you didn't know. This leaves you to buy school supplies. The list of supplies is at the bottom. I am sure Ms. Granger will know all about these "supplies" as muggles call it. I have also been informed that Ms. Granger knows how to drive, so you may travel to school by your "car" unless you want to take the "school bus." If you haven't noticed by now, look out the front window and a car is parked outside the house. (She looked outside. It was a Porche convertible. "Cool" she murmured.) I really have no idea about these muggle phrases, but am sure you understand. I trust Ms. Granger to know about the school rules and regulations. If you have any more questions concerning this trip, please feel free to call 1 (55H) O-G-W-A-R-T-S.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Supplies: 1. 2 in. ring binder 11. Five section notebook 2. Loose-leaf paper 12. Planner 3. Blue or Black pens 13. Ruler 4. Pencils 5. File Folder 6. Protractor 7. Calculator 8. Dictionary 9. Thesaurus 10. Five pocket folders  
  
She scanned over the list. "Hmm. I'm going to have to go shopping today." She said aloud. Someone spoke from behind her. "Why?" a curious voice asked. She jumped up, nearly dropping the letter, whipped out her wand and spun around. She was relieved to find Draco Malfoy looking at her questioningly, and not some serial killer who found a way to open the door. "My god, Malfoy! Don't scare me like that!!" she cried, lowering the wand that was aimed at his chest. His nicely toned chest, that was. He smirked at her, which infuriated her and she threw the letter in his face. "Read it yourself, Mr. I'm-so-high-and-mighty!" she cried as she flounced onto the couch. She switched the TV on, and tuned into watching Spongebob Squarepants.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Trying to ignore the squeaky talking sponge that was talking on this box- thingamajig, he read the letter. And did not understand a damn thing it said. "Hey Granger," he said. Hermione's face was still glued to the TV screen, now watching a pink starfish eat an ice cream cone. She appeared to not hear him. "HEY GRANGER!" He yelled, which seemed to shake her out of her trance. "What?" she snapped annoyed.  
  
"What is this?" He asked, also annoyed.  
  
"It's called a letter, Malfoy"  
  
"I know THAT! I mean what is it about?"  
  
"Read it, stupid."  
  
"I am NOT stupid! I meant what the hell are school supplies and a car and a procracker?  
  
"School supplies are things muggles use at school, a car is one of the means of transportation, and a protractor, NOT a procracker or whatever you called it, is something used for measuring angles. HAPPY NOW?"  
  
"Very. Now, can you tell me where in London I am going to get all this stuff???"  
  
"Shopping."  
  
"You mean at Diagon Alley?"  
  
"No. In muggle shops."  
  
"But I don't know how to buy stuff in a muggle shop! I don't even know how to count their freakin money!!!" he whined in her ear as he sat down beside her.  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing where this was leading to. "Do you fully expect me to help you after what you did last night? She snapped at him.  
  
He was starting to get frustrated. "I'm a jerk, I know. After what I did I should be ashamed. I keep on having mood swings, okay? And I'm really, really sorry I called you a mudblood and. umm. c'mon! just help me with the damn list, okay??? He cried.  
  
She glared at him. "Do you actually expect me to believe you?"  
  
"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he begged as he got down on one knee. This was a Kodak picture moment. He was actually begging. A Malfoy, begging.  
  
"Fine, if you promise you'll keep this Mr. Nice Guy act on for the whole ENTIRE time we're here, then maybe." She said. "BUT, you have to promise!"  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"I'll hit you with one of Ginny's Bat Bogey Hexes."  
  
He had an experience with one of those. It was not something one wanted to remember.  
  
"Okay, Okay! I promise! I swear! I will! Damn! NOW will you tell me where to find the F*CKING school supplies???!!??" he yelled impatiently.  
  
"Yes, Jeez. Someone's a bit touchy today. We'll go later at around two. Now it's only 11:00. " She replied.  
  
Turning back to the screen, she watched as Spongebob ripped his pants. Yet again she was interrupted by, none other than Draco Malfoy AGAIN. God, she was getting tired of this. Couldn't a girl just slug around for a couple minutes in peace? "What the hell are that square thing and the star thing on that box thing? He asked ignorantly. She sighed. Did she have to explain EVERYTHING? "It's called a television program. The sponge and starfish are characters on the program. The box thing, as you call it, is called a television, which shows movies and television shows. Or, in simpler words, moving pictures." She slowly explained as if addressing a kindergartener. Then he asked, "Can you change the pictures? Because that sponge thing has such a squeaky voice, it's reminding me of Pansy.  
  
"Sure, here." She tossed him the remote control.  
  
He looked at it questioningly. "What is this 'thing'? He asked, looking at her. She sighed. This was going to be a looong day.  
  
Four Hours Later  
  
After trying to teach Malfoy how to work the remote control, he was entranced. Not even if she took his prefect badge and cut it in half would he move. Now, as she looked at the screen, she saw that he was watching Baywatch. "Males all think alike, don't they?" she asked herself. Glancing at the clock on the opposite wall, she realized it was 2:15. "Draco." She nudged him. He didn't seem to budge. "Draco." She said a little louder this time. Getting a little fed up, she yelled in his ear, "DRACO MALFOY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE COUCH!!!" That seemed to do the trick.  
  
She could swear she saw him jump a mile high when she did that. "HERMIONE!!!! What the HELL was that for!?!?!?!" he cried jumping off the couch and staring at her. For some reason, they had acquired to calling each other by their first names. Don't ask me why. She sniggered. "Well, seeing as you couldn't tear your eyes away from Carmen Electra, I thought that was the best thing to do." She said calmly. "And anyways, we have to go shopping now." She practically dragged him out the door as he grabbed his coat.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Is it really my fault that Carmen Electra was really, really hot? Not as hot as me though." He thought conceitedly. As he gazed at his surroundings, then he asked Hermione, "How are we getting to this muggle shopping mall?" he questioned.  
  
"With that." She said pointing at a shiny black object on the road. I looked at it untrustingly. Who would trust some foreign muggle object? I saw Ron and Harry fly something like that to Howarts in the second year, and the next time I found it, it looked like a crushed soda can. Who would trust something like that? "Well, come on, we don't have all day." She said impatiently. I glared at her. She knew very well that I didn't know how to get inside this maniacal contraption. She rolled her eyes at me. "Look, all you have to do is pull that little handle one the door and it will open. Then you sit in the seat, got it?" she said it as if I was some retarded child. I ignored that. I got in and closed the door. "Put your seatbelt on." She said. I gave her that you-know-very-well-that-I-don't-know-what- the-hell-your-talking-about look. She sighed impatiently and reached over to take the seatbelt and buckle it.  
  
In the process she brushed my arm, and I felt tingles. I ignored those too. Finally, she drove off.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was getting very frustrated. Having to explain every single thing to Draco was getting pretty annoying, not to mention embarrassing. People were giving us funny looks as I tried to explain how to open the car door to him. I glanced over at his face. He was looking looked amazedly at the car, but trying very hard to hide it. "Probably never saw a car before." I thought.  
  
After fifteen more minutes of driving, we finally arrived, safely. Draco kept wanting to open the car door to see what would happen if he jumped out. We got out and walked towards the entrance. "Are you hungry?" I asked him. He nodded, too entranced to speak. He was gazing at all the shops around us. "C'mon then." I said impatiently. When he wouldn't budge, I pulled him by the wrist towards the pizzeria. I ordered two slices of pizza and two Cokes for us.  
  
When I led him to the table, I pushed the food in front of his face. He looked at it skeptically. "I'm not eating muggle food." He said conceitedly. "It might have germs or something." I rolled my eyes. Even if he did agree to be nice to me, he still had that stupid Malfoy pride.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Muggles really did survive rather well without magic." I thought looking around. Then, getting back to looking at my "pizza" as Hermione called it. I poked it with my fork. It didn't move. That was a good sign. I heard her sigh impatiently. "Just eat it, Draco. Or at least try it." I looked at the triangle shaped object and then her. "How do you eat it?" I asked her.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I practically had to shove it in his mouth. He was so clueless sometimes. "Finally." I thought as we left the pizzeria. I walked over to Staples and waited for Draco to follow me. Looking back, I saw Draco staring into a shop window. Walking over, I saw he was staring at a mannequin. I pretty one at that, I observed. "Why are you staring at that?" I asked him, confused.  
  
"It's not moving."  
  
"Of course it doesn't move."  
  
"But in Hogwarts it does."  
  
"But its different here, Draco."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"You have a lot to learn."  
  
People were staring at us. I sighed and tried to make up an excuse. "Please excuse my dear brother, he just got released from the local asylum for the retarded." I told them. They seemed to accept that and returned to their normal business. I could feel Draco glaring at me. "What?" I asked innocently. "I AM SO NOT RETARDED!" he said defensively. "Whatever, are you finished? We need go get our supplies, now." I said pulling him inside the store.  
  
After two hours of searching and locating and Draco talking out loud about stupid muggle contraptions. Not to mention stares and me having to come up with more excuses, did we FINALLY get home. I was soo beat. Going upstairs to take a shower, I relaxed. Hot water always seemed to soothe me. Draco was downstairs watching TV. This time it was football. I went to the kitchen in a pink tank top and white PJ Bottoms. I knew how to cook, thank god, because if I had to eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I would have barfed right then and there. "Draco! Set the table!" I yelled to him. I was starting to sound like Mrs. Weasley. That scared me.  
  
Looking confused (I was getting used to that expression) he came in and said, "Whaa?" "Take the forks." I explained while cooking dinner. How I could do two things at once, you ask? What can I say, I'm a prodigy. As he set the table, I could feel him staring at me, for some reason. As we sat down, Draco told me, "We have house elves to do this for us." Spoiled brat. You like it? I tried to make it longer this time. REVIEW! 


	9. First Day of School

A/N: Thank you reviewers. And I am sooo very, very sorry that I took so long to update! From now on, I'm making my chapters at least two thousand words long.  
  
First Day of School  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Yawning, I got up out of my bed and went to take a long shower. I must have been in there a really long time because I heard someone banging on the door. Turning the shower off, I heard Hermione yell, "JEEZUS MALFOY!! HURRY UP!!! WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I dressed and walked out of the bathroom turning to face a very aggravated Hermione.  
  
"What are you trying to do in there?? Use up all of London's water supply???"  
  
"No, but I'm not the one paying the water bill." I said smirking as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
I got myself a cookie from the cookie jar, and a glass of milk. There was no more cereal because I ate it all for dinner two days ago. Nibbling on the cookie, I thought about what the new muggle school would be like.  
  
I heard someone come into the kitchen. Hermione sat down in front of me and glanced at my cookie.  
  
"You want breakfast? We're still a bit early." she asked me, probably finished smarting about all that time I took in the shower.  
  
"I'm eating it."  
  
"Fine, suit yourself."  
  
She went up and cooked herself eggs and bacon. How she could eat all that fat and calorie loaded food without gaining a single pound, was way beyond me. I watched her as she ate her food. I was getting hungrier by the second. I grabbed one of her bacon strips and ate it in two bites.  
  
"HEY!" she cried as I snatched it from her plate.  
  
"I was getting hungry." I told her innocently.  
  
"I ASKED you, but you said no."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
She looked taken aback, then recovered. "Oh yeah, that's mature." She said snidely.  
  
I got up and put my empty glass in the sink. "Anyways, what's muggle school like?" She seemed deep in thought for a minute. "Actually I really have no idea. I haven't been in one of them since I was nine." She said. But then added, "Although, I should warn you. DO NOT talk to the murals on the walls, and DON'T ask for any wizard food of any sort, in the cafeteria." I looked at her strangely. " What's a cafeteria?" I asked.  
  
"It's like the Great Hall where everybody eats dinner, except it's a bit smaller. I nodded, understanding. She glanced at her watch and jumped up, pulling my arm. "C'mon we have to go."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I parked in the school parking lot, and got out, waiting impatiently for Draco to follow. The building was an impressive sight. Towering over us, it made me feel miniscule. As we walked toward the entrance I remembered that we had to go to room 219. Finding our way to the classroom wasn't hard at all, considering we were used to the changing staircases and disappearing doors in Hogwarts.  
  
I sat down in one of the seat of to the side, and Draco sat next to me. Girls were starting to stare. I followed their eyes, and found they were staring at Draco. I snorted inwardly. Magical and muggle, girls always fell for the hottest guy, even if he IS a pain in the ass.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
This place was strange. No moving pictures, no robes, no magic. "How could they stand it?" he asked himself. He felt people staring at him. He glanced up and saw that the owners of these admiring glances were all girls. He absolutely loved the attention. "What can I say, I'm hot. All these girls know it, except for one." He thought taking a side-glance at Hermione 's face. Suddenly, someone interrupted his train of thought. "Hey, cutie." He heard someone purr, and looked to the seat next to him. "I'm Brittany, and that's Courtney and Vanessa. She said motioning towards two people behind her. He surveyed her. Long, straight blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Not bad." He thought to himself. Then he glanced over her shoulder at her two sidekicks. Courtney had shoulder length blonde hair with hazel eyes, and Vanessa had long curly black hair and green eyes. He almost rolled his eyes. They suddenly reminded him of a certain trio, except two of the members were of the opposite gender. Ignoring this thought, he gave them his trademark smirk and said "My name's Draco."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Well, I see Draco got himself situated." She thought glancing at the girls. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, for some reason. Suddenly, a chair scraped the floor in front of her. Someone sat down in the chair and turned around. "Hi! My name's Anna. Are you new?" she asked. I looked at her. She had wavy red hair and hazel eyes. She reminded me of Ginny. "Yeah, I just moved here. My name's Hermione." I said. Anna smiled at me. "Well, do you want me to show you around at lunchtime?" I smiled back. Wow, she was really friendly. "Sure." I said.  
  
Suddenly, the teacher came into the room, and everyone hurriedly got back into their seat. He had brown hair and a huge brown mustache that crept across his upper lip. "Now, introductions. My name is Mr. Boulevardier and I want no nonsense in this class when I am teaching. I have a reputation to maintain and I don't want any students ruining it." He said sharply. "Rules and regulations in this classroom are on the wall to the right. I don't waste time on these things when I have better things to teach. If you want to fill your empty brains with knowledge I suggest you pay attention in this class. Any hooligans in this class will be thrown out of this classroom for sure. Any questions?" He exclaimed.  
  
Nobody raised their hand. Either because they were too shocked, or too afraid. "Good, here are your schedules." He said passing them out. "Okay, then, the bell will ring in thirty seconds, precisely." He said glancing at his watch.  
  
The bell rung and everybody grabbed their stuff and walked out of the door. Draco walked up to my side and fell in step with me. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Go to the next class."  
  
"Where?"  
  
I grabbed his schedule and saw that he had English next in room 113. "Go to room 113." I told him. He looked at me confusedly and asked, "Where?" again.  
  
I sighed and tried to decide what to do. I had Science next on the fourth floor. There was no way I was gonna make it on time if I had to escort Draco to the first floor and come back up. Then, Anna, my hero in jeans and a t-shirt came to my rescue. She walked up to us and said, "I couldn't help but hear about your dilemma, but I have English on the first floor too, so maybe I can escort him there." I was so relieved. "Thanks a lot Anna." I said graciously. She waved goodbye as she walked to the staircase closely followed by clueless Draco.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I sat in this "English" class, and almost dozed off to sleep. Hermione's friend, Anna watched me amusedly. I decided to be nice to her, since she WAS the one that showed me where the classroom was, although she reminded me of the Weasleys. "Don't fall asleep, yet." She whispered to me. "We still have 177 more days of school to go." I jolted upright, catching the attention of some of the students around me. "What?" I whispered back, quite loudly. I quietly groaned as I tried to figure out how I was going to survive all this boredom.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was sitting at one of the lunch tables trying to spot Anna or Draco. Suddenly I saw a flash of red hair closely followed by silver blonde coming towards me. Anna sat down beside me as Draco flopped into the chair opposite of me with a scowl on his face. "He hasn't had a very good day, has he?" I asked Anna. She smiled. "He just doesn't like the prospect of having to come here every day." She said laughing. I joined in, while Draco just scowled even more. "Are you getting lunch?" she asked me. I shook my head and told her that I had a really big breakfast, which was true. She looked at Draco and shook his head also. She left to get on line for lunch.  
  
"Well, how do you like it?" I asked him.  
  
"It's horrible. Not even the least bit interesting. I bet even Arithmancy was better than this."  
  
"HEY! I like Arithmancy!"  
  
"You like every subject, Hermione. And anyways, who's the Anna girl, she's a bit too perky for my taste."  
  
"Your taste is dark and moody, like that girl over there." She said pointing over his shoulder to a gothic chick dressed in all black including the black lipstick.  
  
He looked revolted. I laughed at his reaction. Pretty soon he cracked a smile. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. Suddenly, I realized that Anna came back from the lunch line and was sitting down. "Watcha laughing about?" she asked me. "Nothing, really." I told her. She nodded and said, "Well, before I forget do you still want to take that tour of the school?" she asked me. I nodded, and turned to Draco to see if he wanted to come along, but he was already talking about something with what's-her-name with the long blonde hair.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I glanced at her skimpy red and white cheerleader skirt. Brittany was droning on and on about the social structure of Velerios High School or something. "Ooh, Draco." Brittany suddenly said. "Let me show you around the school." Then dragged me out of the lunchroom before I could say anything else.  
  
"Really, Draco. You should try out for the football team." She said bossily. I glanced at her, "Was she crazy????" I thought. "I saw this 'football' on TV and I mean, it's fun to watch, but seriously, do you think I want to be carried away on a stretcher at the end of every game???"  
  
"Well, you obviously KNOW I don't want to give you this ridiculous tour around the school." She said.  
  
"Then, what did you drag me out here for?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"Obviously to get to know you better." She said in a simpering voice, very similar to Pansy's.  
  
"So. do you have any girlfriends?" she smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"No." But a picture of Hermione flashed in my head, for some reason.  
  
"Great." she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
I got nervous and glanced around hoping that some teacher would come walking around the corner. Just my luck. The hall deserted.  
  
"Draaaacooo." She said in a singsong voice, dragging the 'A' out.  
  
I was disgusted. And to think that less than an hour ago, I thought she was one of the hottest girls I met. And trust me. I met A LOT of girls. I pushed her away glaring at her. Once again, my Malfoy demeanor was back. She stepped back, surprised.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she cried.  
  
"Pushing you away." I said bluntly.  
  
"BUT NO ONE PUSHES BRITTANY CARLTON AWAY!!" she shrieked.  
  
"Welcome to the real world."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?? Many, many guys would give up their pride to get their tongue in my mouth!! HOW COME YOU WON'T????" She said glaring at me.  
  
"You disgust me."  
  
Suddenly she smiled, a knowing smile. Like realization had just dawned on her, or something. "I know what your doing, your playing hard to get!" She said. "Well, you won't be that hard to get after I've got you hooked." She said  
  
"How exactly do you plan to that?" I said with a sneer on my face.  
  
"I have my ways." She said mysteriously as she flipped her hair and walked away, before I could even get a word in. 


	10. Friends

A/N: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE AGAIN!! But, thanks to my reviewers, anyways. I'm not naming their names because I didn't get any new ones.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"YES!! WEEKEND!!" She silently cheered to herself. She had finished all her homework, and thank god she didn't put it off or else she would have been literally buried in it. She got up and glanced at the clock, seeing that she had slept in. Deciding to go downstairs and watch some TV, she did just that.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I yawned, loudly. I was lounging lazily on the couch in my pajamas, staring at the wall opposite of me, waiting for something exciting to happen. Then, I felt someone flop down next to me in a lazy sluggish manner. Turning my head, I saw that it was Hermione. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked her sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shuddup." She said playfully hitting me on my arm.  
  
"I was worried for a second, there. I thought Hogwarts' all famous "Ms. Bright-and-Early Sunshine" had retired!!"  
  
"Go away." She said rolling her eyes, as she switched on the television.  
  
"Make me." I said, and just to annoy her and do the exact opposite, I lay down with his head on her lap.  
  
"Draco!" she cried, and halfheartedly tried to push me away, but she seemed like she was too lazy and tired today for some reason. So, she just let me lay there. She knew I was going to get up sooner or later so she just turned her attention to the TV.  
  
I frowned. This wasn't part of my plan! She was supposed to get annoyed and then cause some excitement! "Fine, then it's time for Plan B." I thought, and started twiddling and twirling her hair between my two fingers and pulling it playfully to irk her. It was surprisingly soft. She looked down and glared at me.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked me. Ah, she knew me so well.  
  
"Some excitement." I said still playing with her curls.  
  
"Well, your not going to find it in my hair." She said pulling her hair away from my fingers.  
  
I got up and mock pouted at her. "I want to do something fun!!!" I whined in her ear.  
  
"Go outside and play." She said, as if referring to a five year old child.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Then, go amuse yourself in front of the mirror. You seem to spend more time there than any other human being I know."  
  
"Your mean."  
  
"Really? Well, isn't this a change of character." She said.  
  
"Hermione." I said still whining.  
  
"Okay! Okay! We'll go somewhere today!!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"How about the new free concert in the park?"  
  
"Anything is better than this." I said gesturing around to my surroundings.  
  
"Fine, it starts at 5 pm."  
  
"I have to wait that long???"  
  
"You never told me what TIME you wanted to go somewhere."  
  
I sighed. "Fine." And went upstairs to go take a shower.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Honestly, sometimes he could be a real pain in the ass. Even more than he usually is, and that's pretty annoying. I heard my stomach grumble; I realized it was past lunchtime. I went to make two grilled cheese sandwiches. One for me, and the other for me. As I was starting to eat the first sandwich, Draco came bounding into the kitchen. "I'm hungry." He said.  
  
"And how does that concern me?"  
  
"Well, from the fact that you made two sandwiches I guess one is mine." He said stealing it and taking a huge bite out of it.  
  
"No! It was for me! I was hungry!"  
  
"Well, now it's mine." He said giving me a boyish grin. With his wet hair plastered onto his forehead, he looked pretty damn good.  
  
Finishing my sandwich, I realized I was getting a yearning for some cookies. "Wait, Draco ate them all." I thought frowning. Then realized, "I can bake them! That'll keep me occupied until the concert." I got up putting my dish in the sink and started fishing around in the cabinets for the ingredients.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked me  
  
"Baking cookies." I said  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Huh?" I whirled around confused. "Did Draco Malfoy actually ask to help bake cookies????" I asked myself, staring at him.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing better to do."  
  
"Oh, what the heck." I thought, and told him he could.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"What do I do?" I asked her. Imagine if I had asked her that a year ago, I would have thought that I had lost my mind because I was asking the muggleborn for directions. But now, it didn't seem to matter. After fifteen minutes of telling me what to do and mixing and adding ingredients, we had a big bowl of cookie dough in front of us. "Grab a spoon." She told me, and we started mixing the gooey substance. After a minute, (Hey, I had a short attention span!) I was getting bored of this, so I took my spoon out of the mix and wiped it on her nose, so now she had this brown gooey thing on her nose.  
  
"HEY!" she cried, surprised, but I could see that her eyes were sparkling with silent laughter.  
  
She did the exact same thing to me. "HEY!" I repeated, caught off guard.  
  
She laughed and I joined in. After five minutes of this, we gradually stopped. She looked so cute with this brown dollop on her nose. I wiped it off with my finger and put it in my mouth. "Mmm. not bad." I did the same thing to the cookie dough on my nose. Hermione was watching me amusedly.  
  
"Do you want more?" she asked.  
  
I nodded eagerly.  
  
"Well, too bad cause this is going in the oven." She said to me as she placed the cookie pan into the oven.  
  
I pouted, and she laughed. "I never would have believed it, but Draco Malfoy likes raw cookie dough." Then, she passed me one of the spoons that we had just used. I put it in my mouth like a lollipop. I knew I looked ridiculous with a spoon sticking out of my mouth but it tasted good! She took the other one and did the exact same thing as we walked into the living room together to watch some TV.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"God, he looks so innocent right now." I thought glancing at his face. He was licking his spoon and staring at the TV. Then, I glanced at the clock and realized it was 4:45 pm. I went upstairs to change into a faded ankle length denim skirt and a light blue sweater to get ready to go to the free concert in the park.  
  
Pretty soon after, I dragged Draco out the door and into the sleek, black car. "At least now, he had mastered the fine art of opening the car door and putting on his seatbelt." I thought amusedly to myself as we started driving.  
  
Ten minutes later, we arrived. Walking across the lush green lawn, I sat down on the grass around the middle of the field. Draco lay down next to me with his head on his hands. Music was already playing, and it was quiet and peaceful, but I couldn't quite make out the words. People were milling around us. With the sunset, I couldn't help but think that this was a romantic setting. Ah, the pleasure some of the simple things gave us. Then, someone interrupted my train of thought.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever thought of being friends?"  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"A huh."  
  
"Well, isn't that one big leap from being enemies?"  
  
"But I'm already being nice to you, so I thought why not?"  
  
"Don't you think it'll be strange?"  
  
"There isn't anybody around that we know."  
  
"Are you sure that you want to be friends?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Fine, then. If you want to." I glanced at him. His blonde hair seemed to glow in the faint sunlight and his gray eyes seemed soft and not blocked. I didn't know what caused his sudden change in attitude, but it was fine by me as long as he wasn't being a snotty little prat.  
  
"Great." He seemed relieved.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I looked at her face. Her chestnut brown curls seemed to turn gold in the sunlight. I had to admit, I had some feelings toward her, there was no denying it anymore.  
  
A/N: You like it? I think that change went a little too fast, but I was getting a little impatient for their relationship to get a move on. 


	11. Letters

A/N: New Chapter Updated, REVIEW!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Honestly, Anna." I said to my friend as we walked toward Spanish class. Draco was padding along side us. We were arguing about the fundamentals of English literature, I had found out in the past week that Anna was VERY smart. Draco made some kind of annoyed, impatient, bored noise. A cross between a grunt and a sigh. "What's up with him?" Anna asked me, motioning to Draco.  
  
"He's bored, and doesn't understand anything we're saying." I told her.  
  
"I can't help it if I don't try to study half the library every day." He said sarcastically.  
  
"No, that's not it. You can't help it if your brain is still the size of a ferret's." I knew we were trying to be friends, but I just couldn't help myself.  
  
"Huh?" Anna asked me  
  
"Inside joke," I replied.  
  
This time, Draco made a noise that sounded like a cross between the words ass and hole. I slapped him playfully on the arm and he smiled at me.  
  
Anna's POV  
  
"Oooh, electricity!!!!" I could really see the sparks flying like crazy.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Spanish is another word for death. I learned that today, right after I almost died of boredom. "My god, who cares if the damn things need f*ckin definite and indefinite articles????" I whispered to Hermione. The teacher, Mrs. Contreras, voice was so grating. Hermione gave me 'The Look,' but I could tell she was finding that partially amusing.  
  
"Okay, homework. Read textbook pages 4 to 10, and answer review questions on page 11." The teacher said in her scratching-on-chalkboard like voice. The bell rang and we got up to get to the next class. "Honestly, Draco, you need to pay attention! You can't go around cursing at pronouns!" Hermione scolded. I rolled my eyes at her. "I can't help it if I can't bet my el spanisho speaka skills on my el moneyo." I said in a horribly bad Spanish accent. She laughed, and then, I felt some kind pride for making her laugh.  
  
Then, we arrived at the staircase. "I'll see you later Anna." She said, I didn't even remember she was here walking beside me. "And Draco." She added, taking a last glance at me, as she got lost in the mob of students heading towards the third floor.  
  
Anna and me walked towards the English class together. "You like her, don't you?" She asked me. I stopped, surprised, probably from the bluntness of the question. "Well?" She asked, turning to look at me. Suddenly, the one and only preppy captain of the Velerios High School cheer squad, Brittany Carlwell, interrupted us.  
  
"Excuse me, is it okay if I interrupt?" and not waiting for an answer she continued, "Who is this GIRL that Draco likes?" She said girl as if it was the most disgusting thing in the universe. Not to mention that she was one.  
  
"Why do you care?" I asked her. God, not only was she annoying but she was bloody nosy, too!  
  
"I'm just a bit curious." She said in a falsely sweet voice.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, never mind." She said sauntering away.  
  
Brittany's POV  
  
"Because I am going to make that girl's life hell if I don't get Draco first."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I glanced at my watch; it was 3:00 pm, after school. I had joined the English Literature Club, and it started in five minutes. I walked to the school library not wanting to be late. "I can't believe I missed all this information while I was at Hogwarts." I thought in disbelief. Reaching my destination, I went inside and sat down in one of the chairs. I was probably the last one to get here. "Or maybe not." I thought as a really attractive guy sat down in the empty chair next to me. I took a shying glance at him and saw that he had shoulder length black hair and sparkling blue eyes. "His body isn't so bad either." I thought unconsciously, and then just realized what she had thought. "God, Ginny is rubbing off on me," I inwardly groaned.  
  
"Hi, I'm Evan, who are you?" he asked smiling at me. Wow, he had a great smile. "I'm Hermione."  
  
"New? I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"Yeah, I just moved here in August." I didn't mention with whom because that wouldn't sound right.  
  
"I've seen you around with Anna Durham, the one with the fiery red hair, right?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
Our conversation interrupted by the teacher's voice, which silenced the whole class down. "Hello class, my name is Mrs. Chasseur, and I know that this isn't really class, but I expect you to behave according to the rules." She explained. "Since it was probably your choice to join this program, I don't want any moaning and groaning about the work I give, understood?" she asked. Choruses of yeses were heard, agreeing. "Great." She said continuing on.  
  
For the next forty-five minutes, she explained the rules and regulations of the club and made us introduce ourselves. Finally, it ended. I have to say that I actually found this boring. Can you believe that? I walked to the student parking lot with Evan. He was really a nice guy. Not to mention smart. Have you any idea how hard it is to find a guy who matches my intellectuality? After a few goodbyes and all, I drove off with my black porche. Draco had taken the bus, by some miracle I had taught him how and he had remembered!  
  
Driving into our driveway, I opened the front door and flopped down, stomach first, onto our dark green couch, and not bothering to check if it was vacated.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Oof!" I cried. I felt something hard hit me. One minute, I was napping peacefully on the couch, the next minute, I feel like the sky just hit me. That piece of 'sky' jumped off and stared surprised at me. I realized it was Hermione. She started fussing all over me. "Oh my god! Draco, are you all right? I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you! Are you hurt?" She rambled on and on. Finally, I just clamped my hand over her mouth. "I'm fine!! Jeez, don't I look like I'm still in one piece? Although, it still feels like I just got hit with a ton of bricks." I told her.  
  
"I DO NOT weigh as much as a ton of bricks!!!" She said defiantly with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Prove it." I said.  
  
"Excuse me, but how exactly do you suggest I prove it?"  
  
I don't know what possessed me to do this, maybe because I was known for being Hogwart's biggest flirt, but I grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on my lap. "Hey!" she cried.  
  
"You know what, you're right, you don't weigh a ton of bricks." Which was actually true, she was as light as a feather. She struggled to get up but that quidditch training payed off, and I was stronger than her, and I held her down.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Why should I? I'm kinda comfortable this way." I said grinning at her cheekily. What could I say? I had to live up to my name.  
  
"Draco." She groaned but she relented and stopped struggling. "I know your going to let me go sooner or later." She said knowingly. I felt her rest her head on my chest. "Wow, this feels good." I thought, not caring what I had just said, because I already admitted to myself that I liked her A LOT. After a few minutes, my grip on her waist slackened. She was probably waiting for this moment because right after that, she easily broke free.  
  
"HA!" She cried, triumphant. "I'm going to go do my homework." She left, and once again I was left alone to take my nap. "But now I'm not sleepy anymore" I whined to the air next to me. So, I got up and walked across the street to McDonalds.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Hmm. 6x equals how much of y plus z." I thought, trying to figure out the solution. High school was HARD. I had to give credit to them. This was actually more challenging than trying to brew the sleeping draught. Finally, I finished it. That was the last problem in the textbook. Surprisingly, they hadn't given me much homework. Well, not much compared to other days. I rolled off my bed and went downstairs. "Mmm. Something smells good." I thought. "It can't be Draco, because he couldn't cook if his life depended on it." I laughed thinking about how funny that would be.  
  
Walking down the staircase, I followed the smell, which led me into the kitchen. Draco was sitting there munching on McDonald's signature fries. "Gimme some." I said greedily snatching the container out of his hand. He laughed. "Such a nice, unselfish, grateful girl." He said. I glared mockingly at him. "How did you get these?"  
  
"I walked across the street, and into the building. Then, I went to the cashier--"  
  
I cut him off. "I know THAT." I said exasperatedly. "I mean, you don't know how to buy ANYTHING in the muggle world. Remember when you begged me to help you go shopping to--"  
  
This time he cut me off. "Don't remind me. That was so embarrassing. I picked it up from you. Watching you do it fifty times might have explained it." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh." I said and grabbed the bag and saw that he had bought two cheeseburgers. I grabbed one out, unwrapped it and took a bite out of it. Lately, I was always hungry. "Hey! That was for me!" he said. "Two?" I asked suspiciously. He nodded and said, "I was hungry. So I got one for me and the other for me." Boy, that sounded familiar. I rolled my eyes at him and made a big show of biting into the cheeseburger.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Cute, and eats like a trucker." I thought as I watched her from the corner of my eye. Suddenly, an owl flew from the open window in our kitchen and landed in front of us. It was snowy white, its name was Hermes or Hewers or something. I remembered it to be Potter's owl because it was always the owl coming into the great hall giving him fan messages for the 'celebrity'. It stuck out its leg to Hermione waiting for her to take the letter. "HARRY!" She shrieked, as if he had come in person. I rolled my eyes at her. I mean it was ONLY a letter, from pothead at the least.  
  
I watched her as she took the letter and raced around the kitchen cleaning up her mess and ran out of the kitchen. "Probably going up to her room to respond to Wonder Boy." I thought annoyed.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Yes! Letters from Harry and Ron!" I thought happily as I opened the first letter, from Ron. After years of being his best friend, I had mastered the art of reading his untidy scrawl. And that was one HARD task. This was how the letter went:  
  
Hey Hermione!  
How are you? Me and Harry are fine. Is Malfoy being a jerk to you? When you get back, we'll kick his arse. Don't forget to give us all the dirt on him so we can blackmail him! I hope your having a good time. Everyone misses you.  
Your best friend, Ron.  
  
I smiled. Short and sweet, like always. I picked up the next one, from Harry.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How is high school treating you? I heard from Dudley that they make you drink out of the toilet, but he's probably just scaring me. We haven't heard from you in a long time, are you okay? We know that Malfoy is probably being a big pain in the arse. We asked Dumbledore if he could possibly let you come back early, but he said no. Anyways, George and Fred have developed some new candy that's supposed to be able to make you weigh lighter, but right now, all it can do is make you inflate like a marshmallow. You should have seen them in the common room last night. People were barely able to move. Heh, well, I should be saying goodbye now. I hope your having fun and we're counting the days till you come back.  
Love from your best friend, Harry  
  
I felt like crying. These letters were supposed to make me feel like I was closer to Hogwarts, but now, all they made me feel was homesick. I even missed Professor Snape, and that's saying something. I quickly replied and tied them on to Hedwig's leg. I watched her as she flew out into the dark, starry night until she was only a white speck in the sky.  
  
A/N: Finished!! Yay! Please review. 


	12. First Kiss

A/N: New Chapter!!! Thanks to my new reviewers: THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS: Thanks for all the reviews!! I know, I don't like McDonald's much either, but I love their French fries. Amara the Emerald Phoenix: Haha, the greasy git.  
  
And, of course, to my old reviewers: DanishGirl: Thank You! Ariana the Warrior: thanks; I love these compliments, lol.  
  
Okay, next chapter: ******************************************* Hermione's POV  
  
Looking out the window as I dressed, I saw it was raining. "Perfect, matches my mood." I thought grouchily. Suddenly I heard a door slam and Draco yell, "HERMIONE WHERE THE HECK IS MY ENGLISH HOMEWORK?!?!!?" I sighed and covered my ears. He could be really loud when he wanted to. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW??" I yelled back, just as loud. Just as I finished putting on my knee-high boots, he burst in with a crazed look on his face.  
  
"DRACO!" I screeched. "WHAT IF I HAD BEEN CHANGING???" He looked at me as if he had just noticed me. "Oh, sorry, I just can't find my English report!!!! It counts for twenty percent of my grade!!!" He cried waving his arms around to emphasize his point. Suddenly, I saw a stack of paper in his hand that he seemed unaware of. "DRACONIS DEMETRIUS SALVOR MALFOY!" I yelled, glaring at him. "YOU BURST IN HERE LIKE SOME CRAZED MADMAN LOOKING FOR YOUR DAMNED PAPER WHEN IT'S RIGHT IN YOU HAND!!!!" I yelled at him. I was VERY peeved and he was only testing my patience even more.  
  
He actually had the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh, sorry.." he mumbled, hurrying out the doorway. I would've laughed at the recent look on his face if it weren't for my mood. It was one of those days.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"God, that was so embarrassing." I mumbled to myself aloud. "I can't believe I was so scatterbrained. Especially in front of Hermione." I glanced at the clock just as the whirlwind named Hermione came rushing past me. "Shit." She cursed. I blinked, "Whoa did she just swear?" I thought, but I didn't have time to ponder on this. "We're going to be late!!!" She cried, and grabbed my hand pulling me out. I had barely enough time to put on my shoes and grab my jacket.  
  
Finally, we were situated, with me sitting leisurely in the passenger seat, while Hermione was trying to drive as fast as she could without hitting any pedestrians. I took a glance at her. "Someone looks pissed today." I told her.  
  
"I'm in one of my moods where the black thundercloud just sits itself above my head." She said with an edge in her voice.  
  
I laughed, I knew this wasn't the time but I couldn't help myself. With her, being so touchy, her hair crackled with electricity and her eyes gleamed fire. That was usually how I looked.  
  
"Well, you would be too if you were experiencing this." She said. "You bursting in on me like that, doesn't help much either."  
  
I ignored the second part and asked, "What experience?"  
  
She sighed and said, "Never mind."  
  
It turns out that we got there five minutes earlier than when the late bell rang. As we sat ourselves in our seats, Anna turned around. "What sup?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione turned Satan-like today for some reason." I told her.  
  
She eyed Hermione closely, as if studying her. "Ooh, PMS?" She finally asked her.  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "What the hell was PMS?" I asked myself. The questioning look must've been written all over my face because Anna asked me, "You don't know what that is?" I shook my head in a childlike way.  
  
"You wanna know?" I nodded.  
  
"Well, it's when.." After she got in the next few words it dawned on me. "Okay! Okay! I know! Stop!" I cut in. Anna just laughed at me.  
  
"Well, you SAID you wanted to know." She said. All I did was roll my eyes at her.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
After Anna explained the whole deal, I was rolling my eyes too. "That, girl isn't afraid to say anything!" I thought to myself. The computer teacher, Mr. Leblanc, interrupted my thoughts. "Good Morning! I see that you're all here alive and present, so I'll just get on with the task today.." He continued.  
  
Finally, the forty-five minutes of class was over and we had a free study period. But no one ever used it for studying, except for me of course. Me, Draco, and Anna walked to the classroom and sat down. While I was putting my book bag down, someone came and sat down in the seat next to me. As I looked up, I met someone's familiar, sparkling blue eyes. "Hey, we meet again." Evan said as he smiled at me. I smiled back, happy to see a friendly face from yesterday. "Hey.."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I narrowed my eyes at the guy sitting next to Hermione. She seemed to be chatting away happily with him. He wasn't so bad looking, and that was why I was so suspicious. I heard her introduce us, "This is Draco, and you already know Anna." He waved to me and smiled. I waved halfheartedly back. I would've given him one of my death glares if it weren't for Hermione being in one of her breathe-and-I-will-kill-you modes. I studied them closely, they didn't seem to have made any contact.. yet. I hadn't realized that I was lost in space until Anna waved her hand in front of my face. That snapped me out of my trance.  
  
"You never answered my question, you know." She said.  
  
"She's sitting right there, she'll overhear us!"  
  
"Fine we'll sit over there." Before I could say anything else, she dragged me by the arm over to the two vacated chairs a few rows in front of us. "Do you like her?" she asked again. The second time this week.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I already have a feeling you do, so I need you to confirm it. Anyways, if you don't, then I'll just have to tell Hermione and it'll be all awkward between you two."  
  
Damn, she was good. I glared at her. "Fine," I hissed. "I do, don't you dare tell her."  
  
"I swear never to tell." But I could tell she had some kind of plan up her sleeve. I groaned inwardly. "What had I gotten myself into?"  
  
Anna's POV  
  
"To play or not to play matchmaker.. That is the question.. Hmm.."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The day rushed forward like any other school day. I had finally gotten used to this muggle school. At the end of the day, we rushed home and flopped down on the couch. It was Friday, so I decided to delay the doing of homework for a while. We watched the telly for a bit, and then I went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
Pondering how I felt about Hermione as the hot water engulfed my body, I got to thinking. "I like her a lot, I know that. But how exactly am I going to tell her? Malfoys don't just keep it in, we can get girls falling at our feet." Still thinking, I walked out of the shower, dried myself, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I had forgotten to bring my clothes to the bathroom. Steeping into the hall, I saw that Hermione was waiting impatiently beside the doorway with her clothes in one hand and a book in the other.  
  
When she saw me, I saw her eyes widen and her cheeks redden as she turned around. "Draco! Why aren't you decent?" she asked.  
  
"I forgot my clothes in my bedroom." I said walking to the other side of the hall so she could see me. I loved seeing her face turn Weasley-like. As soon as I did that, she threw her book at me (luckily it was a paperback) and yelled, "Go get dressed!!!" pointing the way to my room. I smirked at her. At least now she wasn't as irritated as this morning.  
  
I finished dressing right when Hermione stepped out of the bathroom with her PJ's on. Boy, she was fast. She looked pretty with her wet curls hanging loose. She was facing the wall with her head down reading a book intently. I was making my move. A move that was done a thousand times but this one was special. I walked right up behind her and leaned close into her ear and whispered, "Guess who?"  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Guess who?" Someone whispered into my ear, so close that I could feel his breath. I gasped and spun around. "Drac--" But my words were cut off by a gentle soft kiss, that I melted right into. It was absolutely overwhelming; I felt my knees go soft. If it weren't for his strong embrace around my waist then I probably would've fell right to the floor. I felt myself kiss back with my hands entangled in his hair. It turned even more passionate as his tongue entered the opening in my mouth, while I returned the feeling.  
  
Stopping for air, I gasped for breath while he breathed heavily. He grinned amusedly at me. "Not bad, Hermione." He said. Right when I was about to respond, he embraced me in another long, lingering, kiss..  
  
And that was how the day ended. Two hormone crazed teens kissing right outside the bathroom entrance, under the Picasso painting of who knows what.  
  
A/N: You like? I tried very hard to make it flow. 


	13. Halloween Costumes

A/N: Thank you subzer0-degrees: Thank yous for the compliments, I made a new chapter.. sooo here it is..  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I nibbled on my cookie thoughtfully. "He kissed me last night!" I cheered. I knew I already liked him a lot, but that kiss was surprising, MUCH. I knew he was changing. His personality wasn't so arrogant anymore. I could still feel his lips on mine. Coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other, I went to recline on the sofa in the living room. Sunlight streamed through the house, that day was bright and sunny, not like yesterday. I decided to deal with this later as I started reading the local news. "Hmm.. there was a gas leak on thirty-second street.." I read intently, not even noticing when Draco came down the stair. I only looked up when he sat down next to me with another cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Hi.." He said looking at me.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Look, last night, the kiss?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
I could already feel my heart plummeting. "So, you didn't mean it?"  
  
"No! No, umm.. I wanted to tell you that I really, well.." he paused.  
  
I waited expectantly.  
  
"Umm.. meant it and that I er, really uh, like you."  
  
I knew this wasn't the time, but I burst out laughing. Probably because I've never seen Malfoy so awkward and uncomfortable in my life and he looked so manipulative. Or maybe it could be because I was relieved. He looked horribly embarrassed, "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," I said dismissing it with a wave of my hand, still smiling. "Do you really mean it?"  
  
He groaned. "Do I have to repeat it again?"  
  
"No." And I leaned over and kissed him, lightly.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Mmm.." I thought as she kissed me. It wasn't one of these passionate kisses like last night, when I could smell the bubble bath in her hair. It was more like one of those early morning kisses where I could taste the coffee in her breath. When, we broke apart, she smiled. I could tell I was grinning like a drunken loon. "Well," She finally said. "Where do you want to go today?" I shrugged, thinking hard, but came up with nothing.  
  
"I know! Do you like Halloween? It's coming up in two weeks." she asked.  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
"Well, do you like trick-or-treating?"  
  
I shuddered. "Brings back baaad memories. I remember when I was eight; I went trick-or-treating with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Now, YOU try spending two hours in the bleak cold night, with two grunting morons and an annoying banshee who kept hitting you in the face with her pigtails."  
  
She laughed. "No, no, I thought maybe you wanna come trick-or-treating with me, Anna, Evan and Larissa."  
  
"Evan and Larissa? Who's Larissa?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. She's my lab partner in science class. So, do you want to come?"  
  
"Aren't we getting a little too old to go trick-or-treating?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Draco, don't be such a spoiler. And anyways, I haven't gone since I was ten."  
  
"Fine, but if anyone from Hogwarts sees me, I will kill you."  
  
"No, you won't." said Hermione, giggling as she gave me a light kiss on the tip of my nose.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It was settled; we were going shopping for Halloween costumes. I got changed and put on my caramel coloured coat. Tapping my foot impatiently, as I waited for Draco to finish getting ready. He came down and I must've been staring, because he grinned at me and said, "I'm an eye candy aren't I?" I rolled my eyes at him. Okay, so maybe he was still a bit conceited. I pulled him out the door and we hopped into the car.  
  
Arriving at the mall parking lot twenty minutes later, we walked to the costume shop. Thank goodness Draco had gotten over the phase of questioning every little thing we saw. Stepping in, we rummaged through the racks and racks of costumes. I wandered over to another section of the store. I found hundreds of costumes of princesses and fairies, but I had gotten over that stage years ago. Finally, I found something that suited me it was perfect! A pirate, or should I queen of pirates. I went to the dressing room and tried it on, and it fit me perfectly, like it was painted on! I stepped out surveying myself in the full-length mirror, when Draco came up behind me.  
  
"Looks great on you." He told me.  
  
"Thanks, I think I'll buy it. What are you getting?"  
  
"Vampire" he said simply as he showed me the cape he had draped onto his arm.  
  
We went to the cashier and bought it. As we exited the store I asked him, "What do you want for lunch?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"You had coffee this morning!"  
  
"I'm a coffeeholic." I laughed at him and took him by the hand and led him towards the café at the end of the block.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I wanted to kiss her right then and there but that would be waaay too much PDA. (Public Displays of Affection) So, I just let her lead the way. We sat in one of the café tables outside. "What do you want?" She asked me.  
  
"Coffee." I said yet again.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing else, I'm not really hungry." I was going to steal her food anyways, but she didn't know that.  
  
"Fine." When the waiter came she said, "Can I have one regular coffee and a latte. And a strawberry cheesecake." The waiter nodded and was off.  
  
"So.." she said. "I don't know anything about you."  
  
"Well, how could you not? You've known me for six years!" She rolled her eyes at me and said, "You know what I mean!"  
  
"Fine, let's see, I'm a fabulously rich, attractive teenager who will inherit the Malfoy fortune after his father dies." People actually looked over to see where all that gloating came from. I stifled my laughter, just as the waiter came back to put our order down. We drank our beverages quietly and listened to tidbits of idle conversations around us. Just as I started in to my cheesecake, Draco took a huge forkful of it and put it in his mouth.  
  
"Hey!" I cried. "You said you didn't want anything." He simply smiled and said, "Now, I do." I let him have half of the cheesecake and I finished the rest.  
  
When we got home, Draco went to take a shower, and I sat in the front of our house on the cold, hard stone steps. I got to thinking, "This relationship was kind of surprising, not that I wasn't happy with it." I thought. I hadn't realized that I was sitting on the steps that long until Draco came out and sat next to me. "Dollar for your thoughts?" he asked.  
  
"That's a lot of money."  
  
"Hey, there's inflation." He said smiling. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
I sighed. "Don't you think it's kind of strange that we're together?"  
  
"Why, aren't you happy with it?" He asked, worried. Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy could look worried.  
  
"Of course I am, but how about when we go back to Hogwarts, Draco. Think of the rumors, Slytherin, Gryffindor, together? They'll never accept it."  
  
"I didn't think you would care about these things." He said, his stormy gray eyes hardening.  
  
"I don't care, but I thought you would." His face softened. "No, I actually don't care. But let's not think about that now. It's six months away. We can enjoy ourselves while we can."  
  
I smiled. He could be so sweet sometimes, when he wasn't being a brat. He leaned over and kissed me, softly right under the glowing orange sunset behind our house, and in front of the two-year-old toddler walking on the sidewalk asking his mother what we were doing.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It was nighttime. We were sitting on the living room couch watching The Ring. Hermione's head was on my chest, with her curls splayed around her face. Suddenly, I heard a scream coming from the televison. I glanced at it, and saw a lot of blood on the set. I rolled my eyes. "How fake can you get?" I asked myself. Finally, the movie was over. Hermione was sleeping peacefully on the couch on top of me. I smiled and kissed her forehead, resting my head on the pillows and closing my eyes..  
  
A/N: Yes, sigh, I know, fluffiness, but it fits! 


	14. Laundry and Other Little Things

A/N: I am so very sorry that I took so long to update! I had to go to kickboxing lessons all this week. Anyways, here are my thanks to reviewers:  
  
Subzer0-degrees: Lots and lotsa luck on exams!!!  
  
Jilly-87: I'm still updating, thanks!  
  
Angel79- Draco's dad will come in later.. I think..  
  
Someoneelse: thanks (  
  
Dracohermioneluver: I live for these compliments, lol.  
  
Firehottie: thanks  
  
Naoko Ten'ou- haha, thanks.  
  
Ace7- lol, I like fluffiness 2.  
  
Tessa Celest: I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Next Chapter..*****************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I rummaged through my drawer. There were absolutely NO more clothes, unless you counted the florescent pink miniskirt I got from my eccentric aunt on my mother's side. We hadn't done the laundry in weeks. Thank goodness it was Sunday, so I had time to do it. I went to the bathroom and looked at the laundry basket. It was overflowing and clothes were strewn all around it. I sighed and went to pick it up and bring it to the basement.  
  
I tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. Who would've thought that a few weeks of laundry was almost heavier than me! I went to Draco's bedroom to ask him to bring the laundry downstairs. Now, usually I wouldn't want to proclaim myself as weak, but this was an emergency. Or, in other words, a 'fashion emergency' if your name was Parvati Patil. He was still sleeping on his bed. I smiled; he was lying there with his golden hair spread around him. Then, I noticed that he had had no shirt on! I stared at his toned chest, but tripping over his black t-shirt on the floor broke me out of my trance.  
  
I frowned and remembered what I came in here to do. "Draco!" I said, shaking him to wake him up. He turned over to face the wall and mumbled some incomprehensible words. "Draco!!" I tried again, shaking him. He didn't budge. I smiled, evilly. This time, I got on his bed and jumped up and down, shaking it. I yelled, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He had it in for him. He shot up, staring unfocused at me for a few seconds. When he finally adjusted to the world of the living, he groaned. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked me.  
  
"Nothing, actually." I responded, calmly. "I was actually in the mood to pour cold water on your head, but I'm not that cruel." I smiled. "I only wanted you to come help me bring the laundry basket downstairs." I added innocently. He glared at me, and got up out of the bed, and folded his arms across his chest. "That's it?" He cried incredulously.  
  
"Please??" I asked putting my arms around his waist and looking up to his face. Now, usually I wasn't this straightforward, but I was desperate. Do you think I wanted to look like some groupie slut? That got him. "Fine." He huffed. I kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"That's the best you can do?" He asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? With that morning breath, your lucky I even came that close to your mouth."  
  
He laughed, and went to the bathroom to help me.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I had just finished bringing the laundry to the basement. "What did we put in there?" I asked myself incredulously. Damn, it was heavy! And that's coming from me! I finished brushing my teeth, and went to my room. No clothes, I realized. I went downstairs to get myself a bite to eat. I brought my cup of coffee to the living room where Hermione was watching the morning news. "What do you want to do today?" I asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "Nothing, until we get out clothes back." She told me. I nodded and leaned my head on the armrest. We must've been there a long time, because suddenly, I heard a loud beep, which nearly made me jump out of my skin. "Yes! The laundry's ready!" Hermione cheered. I went downstairs with her to the basement to help her bring up the clothes to the living room. After all that manual, exhausting work, I collapsed on the couch. "You have to help fold our clothes." Hermione told me. "Fold our clothes???" I asked her incredulously.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But I'm tired and I don't want to do this." I whined.  
  
"Then, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Snog you." I said. Not caring, if I was blunt.  
  
"Fine." She said. "If you hurry up and fold, then maybe."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
That got him to speed up. By the time we were done, it only took half an hour. It was a lot of clothes. I was surprised he even knew how to fold clothes, but didn't question it. We brought up our clothes to put away in our drawers, which took another fifteen minutes. "I'm finished!" I cheered silently to myself as I flopped down tiredly on the couch. This took a lot out of you. Draco came down next to me, and grinned cheekily at me. That got me confused, until I remembered that I told him that we could have a serious snogging session. I rolled my eyes at him and went to sit on his lap.  
  
And then, I melted, again. Right there on his lap when his lips touched mine. This time, fiery, passionate kisses were shared, tongues searching each other's mouths. Stopping for breath, I leaned on his chest listening to the heavy breathing. Then, I made the first move this time and kissed him, again. This went on for probably an hour, until an owl came in through the open window and dropped a letter on us. We broke apart gasping for breath while I fumbled to open the letter while Draco's arms went around my waist.  
  
I realized it was from Dumbledore, telling from the loopy handwriting and the green ink. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,  
I hope I'm not interrupting you, (Draco snorted when he read this part) but I would like to inform you that your friends might be visiting this Halloween. I would like your consent if it is okay, and if it is, we will be sending them down to visit you on October, 31st. Reply as soon as possible when you are finished with your 'business'.  
Sincerely, Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
I blushed as soon as I read the last sentence. "The crazy senile old coot with nothing better to do has been spying on us??" I heard Draco cry. Apparently, he had the same thoughts as me. I tried to defend the headmaster, although, I was a little embarrassed. "It's probably just a coincidence." I said trying to convince him, not to mention, myself.  
  
"It damn better be." He snarled. I could tell that he wasn't a big fan of the Headmaster.  
  
"Well, anyways," I said trying to change the subject. "Do you want to invite your friends over for Halloween?" I asked. He snorted. "Crabbe and Goyle?" He asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't you have other friends?" I asked wrinkling my nose in disgust.  
  
"Zambini and Palisate."  
  
"Fine, we can invite them, and I'll invite Ron, Harry, and Ginny."  
  
"Not Scarhead and the weasels.." He whined.  
  
I gave him 'the look'. "Those are MY friends!" I said defensively.  
  
He saw the dark look on my face and said, "Look, I'm sorry. You can invite them, but that won't make me be nice to them, okay?"  
  
I ignored the second part, and quickly wrote a reply to Dumbledore. I tied it onto the leg of the very impatient owl that had been waiting for us to finish our conversation. It flew out the window and out of sight.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
I gazed into a glass bowl filled with a glowing liquid and watched as Draco and Hermione read my letter, still with faces flushed red and hair disheveled. I knew I was spying, but these two never ceased to amaze me. First, they would rather commit suicide than spend a day together, and now, they were snogging each other to death! "Albus?" I heard Severus ask, from the place where he sat in front of my desk. "What are you doing?" I smiled, my eyes twinkling, and responded. "Oh, just watching Hogwart's famous rivals make up. Or should I say make out?" Severus stared at me, wide eyed. Then after a few moments of silence, he said, "Move over! I have GOT to see this!"  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Great, I have to see my enemies for Halloween." He thought darkly. But the jubilant smile on Hermione's face made me smile. "I'm going to make lunch." She said getting up off my lap. I went upstairs to take a shower. Refreshed, and clean, I made my way downstairs towards the smell of macaroni and cheese. I sat down on the stool with my food, and ate. Hermione looked up at me and asked, "Do you want to go to the park?" I nodded. There was nothing better to do anyways.  
  
Twenty minutes later, we were walking in the park, hand in hand. A slight breeze whistled it's way through the tall trees. It was a busy place. Rollerbladers, bike-riders, and mothers with strollers all occupied the park. Smells of hot dogs and pretzels wafted through the air. People drawing portraits and caricatures were sitting lazily on their benches and chairs. We got a pretzel and shared, while sitting on a bench. My eyes wandered lazily observing the people around us. One guy was trying to soothe his daughter who had just skinned her knee. An old woman was practicing yoga on the grass. And a young woman was out walking with her dog.  
  
Then, we got up and Hermione asked me if I wanted to have a caricature of myself drawn. I shrugged, not caring, not even knowing what it was. She dragged me over to the nearest stand and we sat down on the bench. Ten minutes later, the large woman handed the finished drawing to Hermione. We got up and continued walking along the cemented pathway through the park. She giggled as she looked at it. I leaned over and looked to see what she was laughing about.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The look on Draco's face was hilarious. He looked appalled and shocked at the picture. He burst out, "My nose isn't that big!" he said defensively. I laughed at his face and told him, "It's a caricature! They're supposed to make you look out of proportion!"  
  
"Well, it's not funny."  
  
"Yes it is." I told him and kissed him lightly.  
  
That night, I kept the picture and hung it up on the wall laughing, myself to sleep as I stared at it.  
  
A/N: Don't expect the chapters to be as long next time; I only did it to make up for lost time. REVIEW! 


	15. Threats

A/N: New Chapter!! I am obsessed with my reviews! Lol. Anyways, here are my thanks..  
  
Subzer0-Degrees: Sure, sure, I was panning to bring 'em back to Hogwarts anyways, hehe..  
  
BOOT OF MANY MOODS: Sure, you're the first person who asked so, why not? I'll try to give her a little more background. Oh yea, and I'm going to fit in the commercial, somewhere..  
  
Ace7: Thank you!!!!  
  
Angel79: Thanks.. (  
  
Dracohermioneluver: Compliments! Yay!  
  
DanishGirl: Thanks, lolz.  
  
Thanks, now on to the story********************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"..Did, you hear.." I heard whispers of this and that about my relationship with Draco. It turns out, that whatever Brittany Carlwell didn't get, was BIG news to the school. Some people were taking side-glances at me and trying not to make it look so apparent. "What's up with them?" I asked Anna who was walking alongside me.  
  
"Apparently, you don't know how Velerios High School works." She said. "Brittany ALWAYS gets what she wants, end of story."  
  
"Apparently not this time." I said, smiling.  
  
"EXACTLY! That's why it's such ground breaking news!"  
  
We walked into the classroom, and sat down in our seats. Larissa came and sat down next to us. I gazed around the classroom, noticing the jealous stares I got from most girls. "Wow, they're really jealous, aren't they?" I asked my friends. Larissa giggled and said, "If they turn any greener, they teacher will have to order 'em to go down to the nurse's office." We laughed at her comment. Just then, the science teacher came into the room. She noticed all the stares directed at me. Have been teaching there thirty- six years, she knew from experience what this meant. She clapped her hands to get the classes attention and said, "You all can bombard her with questions about her hot, new boyfriend later, but now, will you please give the scientific variables your respect?"  
  
The class blushed and they feigned attention, but I could tell that the gears in their heads were turning overtime. This was how it lasted until the bell signaling lunch, rang. Anna, Larissa, and I rushed to our table. Some of Anna's guy friends came over and sat with us just as Draco arrived plopping down in his usual seat opposite of me. Right when we were getting situated, SHE had to come sauntering towards our table flanked by her two sidekicks.  
  
"Great, spoil a good moment, why don't you?" I asked her silently, glaring. She glared right back at me and flipped her long blonde hair behind her back. Then, she folded her arms defiantly across her chest, sidekicks mimicking her. "Well, well, well.. you think you've won don't you?" she asked snidely at me. "But, I've just started. That was just a warm up. You think I finished trying to snatch him, but I haven't." She said. "I WILL get him. And until I do, I'm going to make your life HELL." I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Don't be such a baby. Just because you didn't get what you wanted, doesn't mean you need to throw a hissy fit." I told her off. "Pathetic, you little bitch." She said, probably not having a better comeback.  
  
This time, Draco interrupted. His eyes glowing with malice. "Don't you ever FUCKIN' dare talk to her like that!!!" He yelled, attracting most of the cafeteria's attention. She smiled cruelly.  
  
"Ooh, Draco, don't tell me she already manipulated you. If it was that easy, than I'll have you wrapped around my finger in no time." She said smiling. She whisked away, her Prada boots clicking away, echoing through the dead silent cafeteria as she walked out the door with Courtney and Vanessa right at her two hundred dollar heels. The whole cafeteria was hushed, unspeaking. Uncertain, and glancing between our table and at the exit door where Brittany had just left. It was Anna who broke the silence.  
  
"Oh you pathetic losers with no social life!! You have nothing better to do than stare at us????" She yelled angrily at the crowd. That got them to continue eating their meals, but not without having hushed, whispered conversations about the encounter.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"The nerve she has.." I thought furiously to myself. I glanced over to Hermione's face. She was trying to hide the hurt look on her face, but I could tell she was close to crying. "Hey," I said to Hermione. "Don't mind her, I'm sure she's just bluffing and trying to be a pain in the ass." I consoled. She smiled at me, a smile that warmed my heart. "Thanks." She said. After that, lunch ended and we got up to go to our next class. Next, we had music with 'the midget,' as I liked to call him, much like Professor Flitwick. As we sat down in our seats, Mr. I'm-so-beautiful Evan Somers came down and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
I saw her face relax as she saw him. A huge bubble of jealousy formed inside my chest. I watched as they chatted happily away, talking about literature and such and such. Anna sat down next to me. We seemed to have a lot of classes together. She smiled at me knowingly and said, "Oh Draco, don't tell me your jealous of Evan!" I rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"I'm not." I said defensively. Imagine ME being jealous of some boring average guy, when I was already so devilishly sexy?  
  
"Oh, don't deny it. I know these things." She said.  
  
"Me, compared to him???" I asked "Brittany Carlwell even chose me over him!" I added even though that was a touchy subject.  
  
"Aah, no, he's one of her exes." She told me.  
  
I glared at him. Soo, I had competition.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It was the end of the school day and we had just arrived home. Draco switched on the telly and I sat down next to him resting my book bag down at my feet. We were watching some commercial for laxatives and purgatives that had just come on. "So, ask your doctor if it is needed.." The commercial continued. Right at the end, if you listened close enough, you could hear, "Some side affects might occur, like diarrhea and you might need to use the bathroom much more often than usual." I rolled my eyes, "Isn't that what it's supposed to make you do?" I asked Draco. He switched off the TV and said, "I honestly don't care. All I know is that I'm never watching that THING again." He said and pointed towards the TV. With that, he went upstairs to his room.  
  
I laughed and followed him going upstairs to do my homework. Around dinnertime, we cooked dinner. Or should I say I cooked dinner. Draco sat around and watched more than anything else. We ate, and I went upstairs to take a shower. I went to my room and settled down stomach first, on my soft comforter. I picked up a book on my bedside table and started reading. Books were my reserve, and as I read, the noise around me was silenced and I was oblivious to my surroundings.  
  
I didn't even notice when Draco came into my room. He put his arms around my waist and leaned in close as he lay down next to me. I looked up at him. He smelled of a spicy, tangy scent. "What do you want?" I asked curiously, enjoying his warm embrace. He leaned in and I instinctively closed my eyes. "Mmm.." I thought as our lips touched. When we broke apart, Draco said, "Can't I give my girlfriend a kiss?"  
  
"I'm your girlfriend now?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I would assume. After those kisses, I wouldn't necessarily say that we were enemies."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
She playfully smacked me on the shoulder and I leaned in once more. Her softness against my hardness was overwhelming. I slid my hands around her neck and into her hair as she put her hands on my chest. He felt her shudder from passion as our lips met once more. This was probably triggered from possessiveness over her. After what Brittany said, I didn't want her getting hurt.  
  
Severus's POV  
  
I looked up from the glowing liquid filled bowl. "Okay, so maybe I DIDN'T want to see that." I told Albus.  
  
"Why ever not? I find it quite interesting." He replied.  
  
I raised my eyebrows as I bid my goodbyes to him. As soon as I was sure the door was closed tightly behind me, I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and said, "Great, now our lunatic Headmaster likes to spy on snogging teens. I honestly think I'm scarred for life." I said shaking my head as I left.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing!!! Hope ya like it! 


	16. Halloween

A/N: I'm happy, I love reviews.. I HAVE OVER FIFTY REVIEWS!! I'm so happy, (DID I thanks to..  
  
MY 5OTH REVIEWER!! Which is.. Angel79: Lol, thanks  
  
And of course, I absolutely adore my other reviewers..  
  
Dracohermioneluver: Yay! Compliments! Lol, anyways.. thanks.  
  
Subzer0-degrees: Yep, Brittany sucks, lol.  
  
Icedfirestar: I'll take your advice, thanks.  
  
Manda726: I know, he is creepy..  
  
TwinglesMeMeMe13: THANKS!!!  
  
Red Queen 1: Thanksmuch!  
  
Laterose Black: Lol, your sister rocks..  
  
Faye6: Hehe, thank you!  
  
DanishGirl: Don't we all hate Brittany!  
  
Now that that's over with, onto the new chapter..  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Stupid alarm clock!!" I mumbled half awake into my pillow. I slammed my hand on the mute button, missing. "Shut the friggin hell up!" This time my aim was true. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep. Too bad that whenever I was woken up I could never go back to sleep. I groaned and got up to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, I walked out of the steamy, hot bathroom wearing a form-fitting t-shirt with some cargo pants. I walked downstairs finding Hermione sitting on one of the bar stools, smiling cheerily and reading the comic section of the newspaper. "Morning!" She chirped, perkily.  
  
I scowled. "Why are you in such an annoyingly happy mood?" I asked grouchily.  
  
She frowned. "You have no excuse to be grouchy. You never get PMS."  
  
I scowled down at my bowl of cereal.  
  
"Anyways," She continued, "Halloween is today!!!!" She cried.  
  
I blinked. I didn't realize how fast the weeks had come by. Quite a blur if you ask me. "Do we still have school?" I asked.  
  
"Yep." She replied her mood darkening. It was probably because of Brittany and all those rumors she had spread about Hermione being a slut. I don't think anybody believed them, but no one dared to say that to the queen of all commoners. "Oh, c'mon, at least you'll see Ron and Harry today!" I said, trying to cheer her up. A smile replaced a frown and those chocolate brown eyes of hers that I adored suddenly lightened up.  
  
"Yeah!" She cried excitedly. I felt another tinge of jealousy. Why did Hermione have so many guys in her life?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
In English, I heard whispers. In Math, I saw snuck glances. In Science, I got glares from Brittany. And in Social Studies people pointed. But all through the day, Draco, Anna, Larissa, and Evan were there glaring at them right back. I smiled, I had such great friends. At the end of the day, I flopped down onto the couch. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and the Palisate guy, were arriving in a half an hour by portkey. I went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I came down and sat on Draco's lap who was sitting on the living room couch. I looked up at him and said, "What are we going to tell them, about us?" I asked.  
  
"Who, your friends?" He asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Whatever you want." He said sighing and closing his eyes.  
  
"Well, I think we should tell them the truth."  
  
"No, YOU tell them. Blaise and Jarvis don't give a damn."  
  
"Jarvis?"  
  
"Yeah, Jarvis Palisate, remember?"  
  
I nodded. "Fine, it's settled, I'll tell them the truth."  
  
We must've been talking there for fifteen minutes because suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped off his lap, surprised. I ran excitedly for the door and opened it. There they were, my best friends in the whole wide world. I squealed, and practically jumped on Harry and gave him a tight hug that probably knocked his breath out. "Whoa, Hermione, don't kill him there." I heard Ron say, who was standing right next to him, observing the scene, amusedly. "RON!" I cried and also gave him the tightest hug I could manage; after all I hadn't seen them for months!  
  
Then I saw the smaller redhead right behind them, laughing at the picture of Ron and Harry being suffocated, which was laid out right in front of her eyes. I gave my younger friend another one of my bone crunching hugs. Finally, when all the greetings and cries were done, I finally noticed Blaise and Jarvis. I gave them a friendly smile and they smiled right back. "So, I guess not all Slytherins were bastards." I realized. I ushered them into our home, and started giving my friends a grand tour of the house.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I nodded at my friends, and they nodded right back. They went to sit down on the couch next to me. I heard Blaise talk, "You doing all right, mate?" As you can see, Slytherins weren't all jerks, like the rumors said. I nodded. "You guys want anything to drink?" I asked them. They shook their heads, watching the football game on TV, so entranced that they didn't even bother to think if they knew what it was.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
We walked down the stairs to the first floor. "Er.. Guys, I have something to tell you.." I said nervously. All three faces looked curiously at me as we stood on the bright white living room carpet. "I.. uh.. er.. well.. you see.." I stuttered.  
  
"Oh, just spit it out Hermione!" Draco said as he got up from the couch and put his arms around my waist. Harry and Ron eyed the movement, astonished, too shocked to even react. Ginny on the other hand, gazed at the scene calmly as if this was the most natural thing in the world. "Draco's my boyfriend and I like him a lot." I said in a huge rush, hoping that nobody would act rash. This took a moment for the information to process into the boys' brains. Still, Ginny stood surveying her fingernails, not seeming surprised at all about my news. Ron exploded. How did I know that?  
  
"FINE! ELOPE WITH THE ENEMY FOR ALL I CARE!!!!" He yelled, storming up the stairs. This time, Ginny looked up. Before Ron even reached the middle of the staircase, Ginny started yelling right back at him. "RONALD WILLIAM WEASLEY! YOU GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE RIGHT BACK DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. Talk about a fiery redhead. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT HERMIONE LIKE THAT? THIS IS HER OWN LIFE, SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU TO GO ABOUT AND MAKE THE DECISIONS FOR HER!! NOW, APOLOGIZE!!" She screamed, nearly blowing the roof off the house. Boy, Ron looked ashamed. I never imagined such an eardrum popping voice could come from such a small source. I heard Ron apologize in a very low voice. "Say it like you mean it!!!!" Ginny said, glaring at her older brother.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, and he actually looked it. Then, Ginny turned to me and said, "Yes, I know you can fight your own battles, but Ron had it coming at him to him, since he was five years old." She explained. Ron muttered something that sounded like stupid x-chromosomes. Harry on the other hand, was looking like a deer caught in headlights. I don't know, maybe because of the ear-shattering yell, or maybe from my news. Blaise and Jarvis were watching the scene amusedly, thinking it was funny that Ron got a beating from his little sister. Finally, Harry sighed. "If you really like him, we'll try to accept him, Mione." He said. God, he was so sweet sometimes. "Yeah, and if you even TRY to hurt her, we'll give you an arse kicking you'll never forget." Added Ron. And of course, there was the tempered one.  
  
I heard Draco scoff, but I elbowed him in the stomach before he could say anything. I ran to my friends and gave them a huge hug. "Thanks for dealing with Ron." I whispered to Ginny.  
  
"He does have one heck of a temper, doesn't he?" She asked staring at him. We laughed and went upstairs to catch up on some Hogwarts gossip. But before I reached the top of the staircase, I yelled down, "PLEASE DON'T KILL EACH OTHER, IT MIGHT AFFECT MY GRADE!!"  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The look on Potter and Weasley's face was murderous, AND hilarious. I would've actually been scared if I weren't a Malfoy. Can you believe it? I was actually going to be polite to them, for Hermione's sake, of course. "Sit down?" I asked them. They raised their eyebrows in a full-fledged look of surprise. "Well, are you going to stand there all day? I'm trying to offer you a seat here." I said sarcastically. They obediently sat down, very surprised that I had actually been humane towards them. Weasley looked at the television and scrunched his eyebrows together. I would've laughed aloud at the ridiculous look on his face, if Hermione weren't here. "What is that?" He asked. I couldn't help thinking that this was the same exact question I asked when I first saw it. Potter, being raised by a muggle family, tried very hard to explain, but was surely failing, from the look on Weasley's face.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
"You see Ron.." I said trying to explain the TV thing to Ron for the umpteenth time. Now, YOU try explaining something as complicated as a television to someone who didn't even know what a rubber band did. Finally, I think my dense friend must've pieced all the information together because he stopped asking questions. This gave me time to think about the whole Hermione Draco saga. I really wanted Hermione to be happy. After all, I was her best friend. But of ALL the guys in the world, she HAD to pick Draco Malfoy. I glanced at him. He was talking to Blaise about quidditch or something. I had to accept him. If Hermione was happy, then I was happy. Now, Ron on the other hand, might be another story..  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
We were lying on the floor leafing through muggle and witch teen magazines. We were talking about guys and makeup and anything else we could think of. "Jarvis is cute, do you think?" Ginny suddenly asked. I thought for a moment, he had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. Not to mention the high cheekbones. "Yeah, he is cute." I realized as I told her so, and added. "But Ron would have a heart attack if his best friend AND sister were suddenly hooking up with Slytherins. She laughed and we talked some more. Finally, it was 7:00. Perfect time to start going trick-or-treating. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and Jarvis already knew that my muggle friends were coming along. We got dressed in our costumes. Ginny was going as a sorceress, which was not very hard because she already had the wand, and I saw that the costume hugged her curves.  
  
We went downstairs and saw that the guys were already dressed. Harry was a pirate, just like me. What a coincidence. Ron dressed as a serial killer, but I must admit that the chainsaw he had scared me a bit too much. Draco was dressed as a vampire. Jarvis and Blaise were dressed as.. as.. each other! I meant that they must've had the masks custom made for them to look like each other's face. In other words, Jarvis looked like Blaise, and Blaise looked like Jarvis. Scary if you ask me.  
  
The doorbell rang and I opened the door. Anna was dressed as a cheerleader. She grinned wickedly when I gave her a questioning look. "Brittany Carlwell is a cheerleader and she sure scares the freakin hell out of most people." She said. I laughed and looked at my other friends. Larissa was dressed as a Satan's spawn and Evan was dressed as some muggle movie character with fake blood running down his face. Our whole group walked out the door and I laced my arm with Draco's.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I saw little Weasley link arms with Jarvis. "Hmm.. she doesn't have such bad taste." I couldn't help thinking. Jarvis looked taken aback for a second, but finally just let her lead the way. Then, I heard Weasley saying, "The whole bloody world has gone mad." as he glared at the back of Jarvis's head. I laughed at the sight. We collected a lot of candy and chocolate as we stopped at each house. Every once in a while, I dragged Hermione under the darkness of a tree and snogged her a bit. But not too long, so that we would get left behind and people would get suspicious. Finally, all this walking around was making me tired and sleepy. We arrived home at 10:00, and Evan, Larrissa, and Anna went home. Everyone else left collapsed on either the floor or couch.  
  
Everyone brushed their teeth and took a shower; this took a long time considering we only had one bathroom. When we all finished, everyone lay down on the floor in front of the TV, watching a late night scary film, since it was Halloween. It was called Freddy vs. Jason, but I found it to be quite stupid. Although, I didn't like the movie, I enjoyed the feeling of having Hermione in my arms. I was sappy, and I knew it. The movie ended, thank god, because the fake screams were really grinding on my nerves.  
  
Then, Hermione stood up and started assigning sleeping quarters to everyone. Did I mention that our couch was able to fold out into a bed?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Okay, which two people want to share a bed, who are the same sex?" I asked the crowd. All four males shook their heads and said that they weren't gay. I sighed. Males were so impossible sometimes. Ginny raised her hand. "What?" I asked her. "Me and Jarvis can share a bed." She said calmly. Jarvis didn't even look shook up at the outrageous idea. Actually, I could've sworn he looked excited. "GINNY!" Ron and I cried at the same time. "Relax, it's not like we're going to have a good shag or something." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! If you share this bed, I will tell mom about it!" Ron said bossily.  
  
"Fine, then I'll tell her about the time I caught you shagging.." She continued but the words were covered by Ron's hand.  
  
Ron turned a shade of red that I didn't even think was humanly possible. I stared wide-eyed at him. "YOU SHAGGED SOMEONE RONALD WEASLEY??? AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US???" I shrieked.  
  
"I'll tell you about it tomorrow." He said sighing, suddenly looking very tired. Then, he turned to his sister, "Fine, you can share the bed, but don't come running to me if you get pregnant." He grumbled. Ginny gave him a triumphant look. Then she turned her puppy like begging eyes on me. "Pleeeeeeaseee.. Hermione??" I sighed, "Fine." After this whole ordeal was over, I assigned the others places to sleep. "Harry, Ron, my bedroom. Blaise, you can sleep with Draco." I said, not even thinking about the last part I said. Blaise looked disgusted. "YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH HIM?" He asked incredulously pointing over his shoulder.  
  
I gave him 'a look.' "No, please don't sleep with my boyfriend."  
  
Thank god when everything was finally settled. I turned off the light and got into my bed. On the floor, Ron said, "Do you think Ginny's shagging Palisate right now?" He ranted on worriedly.  
  
Suddenly Harry interrupted, "Ron, forgive me for my rude words but, SHUT THE FUCKIN HELL UP AND LET ME GET SOME BLOODY SLEEP!!" He grumbled loudly, probably loud enough for the next room to hear. I laughed silently to myself as I dropped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: The chapters won't be so long next time. I just had a lot to write this time. 


	17. Ron shagged who?

A/N: New chapter!! Thanks to reviewers:  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS: Glad you liked it, lolz.  
  
Dracohermioneluver: Lotsa, lotsa thanks!  
  
Angel79: Thanks lots.  
  
Buffy37205: Hehe, thanks..  
  
Subzer0-degrees: Exams are horrible aren't they? Lolz.  
  
DanishGirl: Thanks  
  
Ilovedraco15: Gracias. Yea, I know, it's in Spanish. I'm running out of ways to say thank you.  
  
Twinglesmememe13: Right now I'm basking in the glow of compliments, lolz!  
  
Icedfirestar: I reviewed your story. It's great!  
  
Faye6: Thanks!!!  
  
Okay, now that that's done, on to the next chapter..*************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The first thing I did when I got up this morning was get up and wake up Ron to ask him about the whole shagging thing. During the night, he had somehow ended up sleeping next to Harry with his arm thrown over his friend's stomach, while Harry's head was lying on Ron's chest. If I didn't know Ron and Harry better, and how they usually kicked and twisted around during the night, I would've thought they were secretly gay lovers. I laughed out loud at the sight of them in the strange position. Ginny must've been right outside my door, because she poked her head in and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
I motioned towards the sleeping boys. She glanced at them and did a double take. Two sixteen year olds lying like that was quite a sight, if you ask me. "Oh my god, is my brother gay, and he didn't tell me?" She shrieked playfully, making them stir. Harry was the first to open his eyes wearily. He lifted his head up and looked at us while we were laughing. "What's can be so funny at this ungodly hour?" He groaned. We laughed even harder and he looked confusedly around him. Suddenly, he seemed to realize the awkward position he was in. "RON GET OFF ME!!" He yelled. Ron, being the heavy sleeper that he was, held onto Harry even tighter thinking he was a teddy bear. Right about now, Harry was starting to look alarmed.  
  
I took pity on him, and went to shake Ron up. "Ron.. Ron.." I said, was still not successful yet. What makes males so hard to wake up? It was Ginny's turn to get him up, now. A devilishly creepy smile crept up onto her face as she went towards her brother. "TICKLE MONSTER!!" She screamed, tickling her brother, making him not only wake up, but start rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was making his face turn red. Hilarity ensued after that. All the occupants in the house started crowding around the open doorway, wondering what was making that hiccupping slash screaming slash laughing sound. They watched, shocked at the absurd scene in front of them. Ginny tickling her brother, while Ron was laughing himself to death and Harry still held in Ron's tight embrace, screaming bloody murder. Not to mention me, laughing myself silly, getting all caught up in the whole ordeal, and forgetting about why I wanted to wake Ron up. Draco muttered something about bloody Gryffindors, but all three Slytherins had an amused smile on their face.  
  
Finally, Ginny stopped and the laughter finally died down. "I'm gonna go make breakfast." I told them  
  
"I'll help." Jarvis said. I raised my eyebrows at him; after all, I didn't even know the guy that well.  
  
"Sure, c'mon." I said as I led him down to the kitchen.  
  
We started right after that. Surprisingly, Jarvis knew how to cook, and I had to admit he was a pretty good one. I guess not all Slytherins were spoiled rich prats, who had house elves to do everything for them. We made blueberry pancakes with sticky maple syrup. Suddenly, Jarvis spoke, "Your Ginny's friend right?" He asked. I nodded, wondering where this was leading to. He continued, "Do you think she likes me?" He asked. I stared shocked at him. Was he really that clueless, or was the whole male population like that? "She practically invited you to sleep with her last night!!" I said rolling my eyes. "What do you think?" I added.  
  
"But I'm not that great when it comes to reading these things." He said worriedly. I smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, she likes you." I said. "You're a really nice guy, and not to mention cute." I said, boldly, trying to boost his confidence a bit.  
  
The next thing that happened was unexpected. "Hermione! I'm your boyfriend! How can you say he's cute?!" Draco cried, as he came into the kitchen. I sighed and said to him, "He IS cute. I'm entitled to my own opinion. "Anyways, you don't need to worry because I like you better." I said, giving him a kiss on his lips. Draco smiled and settled next to me leaning on the counter as Jarvis and I went back to cooking breakfast. Jarvis really was a good conversationalist. We talked about many things, ranging from Professor Snape to quidditch. If you got me to talk about quidditch, it was an all around FACT that you were a great conversationalist. Finally, we finished making ALL the pancakes. We were both tired and weary from all that hand flipping motion. I don't know how Mrs. Weasley did it when making meals for all those kids she had.  
  
Everybody settled around the dining room table as the early morning sunlight streamed in. The smell of coffee and syrup was in the air. Suddenly, I interrupted the silence with the question that had been burning my mind the entire night and this morning. "Ron, who did you shag?" I asked VERY curiously. Everybody around the table looked at him. I could tell he was trying to put on that innocent look. "What? Whoever said that I shagged someone?" He asked, his eyes mock wide with his signature Weasley puppy eyes. Anybody who didn't know him that well would've believed him. But I wasn't just ANYBODY. I was his best friend. I had known him for six years, and believe me when I say it; I know ALL his tricks.  
  
"Ron.." I said giving him 'a look.'  
  
"What if I don't tell you?"  
  
I gave him a malignant smile. "Then, I'll ask Ginny. And OF COURSE she'll tell me, since she's one of my best friends. Did I mention that she'd not only tell me whom you shagged, but ALSO add in exaggerated, juicy, made up parts that I'll HAVE to believe, because she IS so honest." I said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
If looks could kill, Ron would've been arrested for murder right about now. "Fine, fine.." He grumbled. "I shagged Pfsyfprkssf.." He muttered, so low that it was virtually impossible for anyone to hear.  
  
"Huh?? Louder, Ronnie!" I said impatiently.  
  
"I SHAGGED PANSY PARKINSON!!!! JEEZ, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW???" He yelled.  
  
"PANSY PARKINSON??" I shrieked, just as loud. Talk about catching me off guard. And I thought he had shagged some innocent virgin like, Hannah Abbott. But nooo.. he had to get some Slytherin sex goddess to satisfy his needs.  
  
"What?!? I was drunk!!" He cried defensively.  
  
"DRUNK??!!?? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DRUNK??!!??" I shrieked, yet again.  
  
"I sneaked into Hogmeade with Harry's invisibility cloak." He muttered.  
  
"YOU SNUCK INTO HOGSMEADE??!!"  
  
"Apparently, that's what I said."  
  
"AND YOU SCREAM AT ME FOR GOING OUT WITH DRACO, WHEN YOU GO ABOUT AND SHAG SLYTHERIN'S SEX GODDESS????"  
  
"Calm down Hermione, the next block can probably hear you." Draco said soothingly as he put a hand on my arm.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Weasley shag Parkinson?? It seemed impossible, but after I heard that, unreality seemed like a step away. And to top it all off, now I had sick images in my mind. Happy thoughts suddenly went out the window. I will never look at Weasley the same way again. I tried to calm Hermione down, and it seemed to work. Ron flashed a grateful smile at me, and I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. After all, a Malfoy had to keep his cool. This time, Potter spoke up. "Ron? Er, but WHERE did you do it?" He asked.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I sighed loudly. Trust males to ask for in depth details even if they did sleep with the queen of hell. "Excuse me, I'm going to go outside." I told them, and Ginny followed me. On my way out, I could've sworn I heard Draco ask, "Is she good?"  
  
Ginny and I walked down a few blocks to a café. We sat down and ordered ourselves two mocha lattes. Getting ourselves situated, I asked, "Did you really catch Ron and Pansy doing.. IT?" Raising my eyebrows.  
  
She nodded and said, "I did, and trust me, and it's NOT a pretty sight. You don't even WANT to know how many times I hit myself in the head with my textbook trying to get these scalding images out of my mind." She said as she shook her head sadly. We talked and laughed about little nothings over our tall mocha lattes. We had an all girl day together; after all, we were sick of males. Shopping, spending, buying, were on the top of our 'To Do' lists. We rummaged through clothes, walking from store to store. Gin was the absolute best shopper in the world. She knew all the bargains and sales for designer clothes. I was surprised she even knew how to shop in the muggle world, much less know all these things. We each bought two pairs of shoes and four outfits. All together we must've spent at least six hundred dollars.  
  
Lugging our packages out of the black Porche and into the house we collapsed on the couch. I was so weary that the shopping bags felt like bricks. All the guys came into the living room looking to see who had came through the front entrance. Draco smiled when he saw me. It was those little things that brightened my day.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"I'll bring the packages up for you." I said. I was trying to make Hermione like me better, if that was even possible. After all, who could resist a Malfoy? Ginny and Hermione smiled gratefully at me as I walked up the stairs trying not to fall down them with the heavy weight of their purchases. When I put the packages down in their room, I couldn't help but rummage through Ginny's shopping bag. I WAS a normal human being with a normal amount of curiosity. Like most other teenage guys, I was curious to what girls bought while they went shopping. Then, I picked something up and out of the bag with my hand, I saw that I had grabbed some black object. When I looked at it more closely, I realized it was a lacy, skimpy, black thong. "WHOA.. Right now I DIDN'T see that.." I thought frantically. I guess all Weasleys had a strange, secret, perverted side to them.  
  
I hurried down the stairs towards the kitchen. Dinnertime was approaching, and I could smell the spaghetti being cooked by Jarvis. Our visitors were leaving right after dinner, and then, I could have Hermione all to myself again. Not that she was property or something. I sat down in one of the dining room chairs, while the others were settling down around me. We ate silently, trying to forget that we would be missing our friends again very soon. I took a glance at Potter. He looked ridiculous. Who would've thought that the boy who lived to defeat Voldermort, couldn't even keep his mouth clean while he ate spaghetti? Weasley was even worse. A two year old with spagetti all over its face is funny. When a sixteen year old does it, it just looks like he can't feed himself.  
  
We finished dinner, licking our plates clean. "You're a really great cook, Jarv." Ginny said, smiling at him. Ah, so I guess it wasn't a one-night crush thing. Our visitors went upstairs to pack up their things. Hermione and I were finally alone. I leaned over and kissed her. My first thought in mind: Mmm..  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"He's a damn good kisser.." I couldn't help thinking, as our lips met for the first time in days. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the FIRST time in days, but this was the first time we had a really good snog. We must've been in this position for a long time because suddenly I heard someone clear his or her throat. "Ahem, excuse me if I'm interrupting, but I want to say goodbye to my friend, Hermione since I'm probably not going to see her until Christmas." The voice said.  
  
We broke apart, blushing. I never really was a fan of PDA. I saw the owner of the voice was Ginny, who was eyeing the scene with a cocked eyebrow. The four other males were trying to not look at what they called, a 'disturbing scene' in front of them. I gave my friend a hug as she stepped outside, and told her to owl me. I also gave Ron and Harry a hug; my eyes glistening with unshed tears, already missing my friends. I even gave Blaise and Jarvis a handshake. I knew I was being way to formal, even for me, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I watched as Draco gave each of his friends a high five and a hug. Honestly, what was with males and their greetings?  
  
Tears, hugs, and goodbyes were finally over. Our friends were gone. They were probably back at Hogwarts already. We sat one the couch, thinking quietly. Me, in his arms, and him, with his head on my shoulder. Talk about a lover's stance. As I lay there, I think.. I think.. that.. I was falling in love with him.. maybe..  
  
A/N: New Chapter, New Day. Congratulate me! 


	18. Love is blind

A/N: Thanks to ALL my reviewers! I love these reviews, *sniff*.  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS: *Bowing* Thank you, thank you!! Lol.  
  
Mia44: Lolz, thanks!  
  
Day-Dreaming Rhiannon: Lol, I know, it's strange.  
  
Laterose Black: Nope, not pairing them. Right now it's strange enough as it is. Haha.  
  
Manda726: Writer's block sucks, huh?  
  
BadboyblondEsgurl: Lots n lots of thank you's!  
  
DemonicallyDeliciousWithin: Thanks, I read your story and it's really good.  
  
Dracohermioneluver: Hehe, thanks lots!  
  
Icedfirestar: Your welcome for the review, and questions to be answered soon, lol.  
  
Ariana the Warrior: Thanks, Harry will come in later.  
  
TwinglesMeMeMe13: Thanks..  
  
DrAcOnOuS cApUt: Muchos gracias.  
  
Faye6: It means: public displays of affection, in case you're still wondering.  
  
Subzer0-degrees: Lol, yep lotta snogging. You do blading? Cool. I tried, and I very soon found out that I suck at it. And my email is drkangelxoxo@msn.com. But don't email me yet because something happened with my email, and I called the service thingamajig and they said it'd come back in a few days or something. I'll tell you when you can write. Anyways, thanks for the review, and here's the next chapter..  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Oh my god, did I just say that I loved him?" I thought frantically. Okay, so maybe I didn't say it out loud, but I thought it, unconsciously of course. I could feel his head just lying there on my shoulder. If I EVER told him that I loved him, he would probably go berserk and act like I just proposed to him and announced that I was pregnant. What was it with guys and commitment? Honestly, if they were as simple as girls, this would be a piece of cake.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I could feel Hermione's shoulders suddenly tense for some reason. I glanced at her face. She looked deep in thought. "What so deep in thought about?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence around us. She shook her head and said, "Nothing, it's nothing." She said leaning back against my chest. I cast a worried glance at her, but dropped the subject. Honestly, girls were so hard to understand. One minute, their in peaceful bliss. The next minute, they're suddenly all tense and blocked. What was it with girls and their mood swings? They were possibly the most complicated things on this planet.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I got off Draco's lap and stretched. A bit of my shirt came up, and I caught Draco staring at the bit of skin showing. I rolled my eyes at his hypnotized-like fashion. I went upstairs to brush my teeth, and wash up. Draco came up the stairs just as I was getting out of the bathroom. I brushed my lips lightly across his, giving him a good night kiss. These were the positive parts of living together. I climbed into bed thinking about nothing of nothing and something.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
"Good morning!" I said cheerily as I waved to one of my neighbors. They smiled and waved back, and continued with their business. Draco and I got into the car and drove off for school. I was in a good mood this morning. Maybe it was because we weren't late for once, or maybe it was because I got all my laundry washed. What pleasure the simple things in life gave us. We parked, or should I say, I parked. All Draco did was play with the gearshift and almost make me crash into the car in the front of us. We climbed the steps to our homeroom and sat down in our seats.  
  
"Hey Anna." I greeted.  
  
"Hey." She replied. "How was your Sunday?"  
  
"It was okay, how about you?" I didn't add the part about when I found out that my best friend shagged Pansy Parkinson. A.K.A Hogwart's sex goddess, or slut. Pick your choice.  
  
The substitute teacher interrupted us. "Class, today we will be discussing how to.." She droned in a robot-like monotone.  
  
Twenty minutes later, I glanced around the classroom. I was astonished and abashed at what I saw. There were people playing hangman on the corners of their loose-leaf papers. There were people throwing around wadded up paper balls, and I think I even saw someone sleeping! Either that, or he was crying into his arms on the desk. "Am I the only one interested in this lesson??" I asked Draco, glancing around the room. He followed my gaze and smirked. "Apparently so." He responded yawning. "This reminds me of Professor Binns and the game I used to play, since his class is even more boring than hearing Scarhead boast about his fan letters.  
  
I gave him my trademark 'look', but urged him to continue, curious to know what kind of game he played. He gave me a wicked smile. "Well, you see, I take the hottest girl in the room and then I undress.." He said.  
  
I cut in. "Whoa! No more information needed!" I said grimacing. The words hot and undress put together were not something I wanted to hear. I didn't even want to IMAGINE the sick, perverted things he kept in the inner depths of his mind. It was absolutely NONE of my business. And for once in my life, I was VERY glad of that.  
  
"Fine." He said folding his arms across his chest. "Then, what do YOU want to do?"  
  
"Take notes, obviously. We need them for our next test."  
  
Anna turned around and said, "Hermione, for once, I agree with Draco, here. We don't need to take notes 24-7."  
  
I glared at the two of them. It wasn't fair! They were gaining up on me!  
  
"Instead," She continued, "Why don't we play a game of Cry."  
  
"Cry?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"It's when the whole class gangs up on the substitute teacher and we try to make them cry. Whoever gets them to cry by the end of the day, gets noticed in our school. It's a great way to become popular in Velerios, that's how Valerie got to be one of Brittany's sidekicks." She said, ignoring the teacher's droning voice going on in the background.  
  
"That sounds barbaric!" I cried.  
  
"Actually, I think that sound kinda interesting. Let's try it." Draco said. My god, these people were impossible.  
  
Anna smiled, a smile dripping with naughtiness. She turned to the nearest person and held up two fingers. "That's strange." I couldn't help thinking. I soon found out this was their 'code' for starting this game. Suddenly, I saw a paper airplane shoot out and hit the teacher on her head, and the point get stuck in her curly wig-like hair. She had her head buried in a book, so she didn't see who threw it. I would've laughed out loud if it weren't for me thinking that I would probably get suspension. She looked up, bewildered. Her overly large pale blue eyes turned even wider. She didn't even notice, talk about ignorant.  
  
When she went back to her read aloud book, a girl named Julie Curvet took out some shaving cream. Why she had it in the first place, you ask. I honestly had no idea, and I really didn't want to know. She got up and sprayed it all over the floor. My other classmates were making fake coughing noises trying to cover up the noise it was making. The teacher STILL didn't look up. Right about now, I was starting to regard her as a bit stupid. When Ms. Ickroppenmipentz (the substitute teacher) finally looked up, she saw the shaving cream and shrieked, "WHAT IS THAT?" She looked like a crazy old woman who didn't know how to dress herself. She had on a bleached blue dress, and purple sneakers. Not to mention that the paper airplane was still stuck, wobbling dangerously in her hair. A boy raised his hand.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. I-crapped-in-my-pants.." He said.  
  
"No! No! It's Ickroppenmipentz! It's French!" She cried cutting in.  
  
"Sorry, Ms. I-crapped-in-my-pants." He said, purposely not getting it right.  
  
"No! No! You don't say it like that!" She cried once again.  
  
"Oh, I meant Ms. I-crapped-in.."  
  
She put her head in her hands and said, "Never mind! Go on.."  
  
"Why do girls have breasts and boys don't?" He asked innocently, his eyes wide in mock curiousness.  
  
She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "Uh.."  
  
A girl interrupted. "What's a jockstrap?"  
  
The teacher's wide eyes stared at her, surprised.  
  
A different girl said, "What happens during menopause?"  
  
This time a boy spoke, "What size cup is your bra?"  
  
The teacher's face was getting very, very red with embarrassment. I on the other hand, was staring at my classmates astonished at how far they would go to get recognized.  
  
Questions were getting fired very rapidly. "What is a strip club?" "Do you wear thongs?" "How much do you weigh?" The teacher stammered, "I.. I.. I.."  
  
Draco was laughing himself mad, tears coming out of his eyes. This time Anna asked the question, "Are training bras scientifically proven to work?" The class howled at this one. I was even starting to giggle some. The substitute's eyes started blurring behind her circle shaped glasses. The principal suddenly came in for her daily routine of checking around the school to see her student's progress. The class suddenly hushed and stared at the teacher and feigned attention. The principal stared at the shaving cream, eyes wide and said, "Ms. I-crapped-in-my-pants, if you needed to use the bathroom, you should've just went!!! Now look at my beautiful floor!!!"  
  
The teacher screamed, "IT'S FUCKIN FRENCH!!" and broke down crying.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
All day, all anyone could talk about was how badly our class beat up the substitute. Surprisingly, the principal didn't find out it was us who made the mess, because all the substitute could do was cry until she went into her car to go home. As Brittany walked past us, she gave me a flirty smile. I shuddered. God, why did she have to push herself onto people?  
  
The school day was finally over, and I relaxed on the sofa watching the Simpsons. Hermione was sitting on one of our bar stools in the kitchen, yapping away on the phone to Evan. I rolled my eyes as she laughed. What could be so funny without me? She finally came back after her phone conversation.  
  
"What's so great about Evan?" I asked, jealously. Although, trying very hard to hide it.  
  
She smirked. Hey! That was MY smirk. "Jealous, aren't we?" These were one of the few times that I wished she didn't know me so well.  
  
"No. He just gets on my nerves because he looks like a combination of Potter's black hair and Weasley's blue eyes." I said trying to make up an excuse. "And you know how much I despise them." I added.  
  
"A huh.." She said giving me a skeptical look. She grabbed the remote out of my hand. "Let's watch Will & Grace." She said switching the channel. I mock pouted and stuck out my lower lip. She laughed at the sight of me acting like a two year old having a temper tantrum. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto my lap. We sat there in silence for thirty minutes watching the telly. When it was finished, she got off my lap and said, "I'm going to do my homework." And went upstairs into her bedroom. God, did all she ever think about was homework? Where was MY place in her mind?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"And Homer said.." I read, but the words just blurred in front of my eyes. This was soo boring! And that was coming from me, Hogwart's famous bookworm. I sighed. This was impossible. I got up to go down to the kitchen to get myself a snack. "Chocolate chip cookies are the best.." I couldn't help thinking as I bit into one of them. I had brought my textbook with me, so I sat down on one of the bar stools and started studying.  
  
Finally, an hour later, I think I might have remembered something that I read. I slammed the textbook shut in triumphant elation. It was still bright outside, so I wrote a quick note to Draco telling him where I went and I stepped outside and crossed the street. Multicolored leaves dropped all around me as I stepped under the shade of the trees. I surveyed my surroundings intently for the first time. London was beautiful. Exempt the honking taxis and cursing pedestrians, of course. I walked around the block, window-shopping. The cozy little shops and cafés gave me peace after all that heavy studying. I sat on a bench to think quietly about my problems.  
  
I really don't think my problems were that awful, to tell you the truth. Compared to some others, I think they would look meaningless. Brittany teasing me endlessly was something I had to work on ignoring. But that was a bit of a hard thing to do, since the whole school was controlled under her willpower. And the whole I love you Draco saga. I had no idea how I was going to tell him. IF I was going to tell him in the first place, or even if I really did love him. Maybe it wasn't real love; maybe it was just puppy love. A first time crush-like thing. I honestly was very confused about the whole damn thing. I pondered my thoughts as I watched Londoners pour into the cinema a few feet away. Ginny would know the answer. "I'm going to owl her first thing when I go home." I said to myself as I crossed the street back home.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I read Hermione's letter. "So.. she went out. That means I have time to myself." I realized. I sat down lazily on one of the bar stools with my head in my hands. I had been pushing away a thought that had been occupying my mind since this morning. Once I realized that I had unconsciously thought a certain three words, I had been in denial ever since. A pair of noisy, clanging keys broke me out of my in depth thoughts. Hermione poked her head in the kitchen and smiled when she saw me. "Got my letter?" She asked. I nodded.  
  
"Great, I'll be upstairs if you need me." She said, her bouncy chestnut brown curls turning with her head as she left. I take my words back from last night. Girls were not the most complicated things on this planet, love was. And I was just about ready to strangle it.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I took out a sheaf of paper and a pen.  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
If ANYONE is looking over your shoulder right now, go somewhere secluded because I don't want anyone else reading this letter. Look, I think I might be in love with Draco. You can tell Ron and Harry, but can you just convince them not to sneak out of Hogwarts and come murder Draco in the middle of the night? I don't want Azkaban jailbirds as best friends. Anyways, I'm not sure if it's real love. I've never been in love before so I don't know how it feels. Even if I WAS in love, how am I going to tell him? God, this is so bloody confusing. Owl me back soon, I need answers!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
P.S. After you've finished reading it, can you please tear this letter into a hundred pieces and throw it into the fire? Thanks.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I smiled. I crumpled Hermione's letter and threw it into the fire. "Who was that from?" Ron asked curiously. I smiled. "Hermione's in love." I said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"With who?" Harry cut in, curiously.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"So they say, love is fuckin blind." Ron grumbled.  
  
I sighed. Boys were so insensitive. The more I knew them, the more I liked dogs.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
I looked up from the glowing liquid filled bowl in front of me, and gave Severus a triumphant smile. "Ha! You owe me ten galleons!" I cried. 


	19. Those three simple words

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! But I'm so happy I got 100 reviews!!! And, I want to say that I'm very, very sorry that I'm no longer writing responses to reviews. I need the space to write chapters. Forgive me! But I will answer all the questions ask me, and I will name the reviewers at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS: Lol, it's okay..  
  
Subzer0-degrees: Now you know.. hehe..  
  
Laterose Black: Yes, I planned the story to be more than 30 chapters I think..  
  
*************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The wind whipped through my auburn brown curls as I walked out into the schoolyard to eat my lunch. I didn't feel like eating in the stuffy cafeteria where Brittany would be going around flirting with Draco. It reminded me a bit too much of Pansy Parkinson and her fake eyelashes. I sighed; it was such a nice day out for December, although it was still a little chilly. There was a thin layer of frost covering the tree's bare branches. The weeks had flown by so fast. In March we would be going back already. Facing Hogwarts would be the hardest part; I didn't know what to tell them about Draco and I. Ginny had owled back a response a few days ago. I thought back in my head, straining to remember the words she had written. She said to follow my heart. God, I could get that from any other cheap selling, cheesy paperback romance novel. Great help she was.  
  
Evan interrupted my train of thoughts, as he sat down beside me. "You okay? You looked just about ready to kill Brittany in there." He said smiling amusedly. I smiled back; his humor was catching. "No." I said. "Eating prison food really isn't one of my first priorities in life." We talked some more about little things. In other words, our conversation was meaningless. The bell suddenly rang, signaling lunch was over. I got up and hurriedly jumped off the hard stonewall I had been sitting on. Evan and I walked to our next class together, art. "Draco wouldn't mind. He could walk to his next class with Anna anyways." I thought to myself. We walked up the stairwell and into the messy classroom, sitting down in our usual seats, next to each other. Mrs. Chimera started speaking, quieting down the entire classroom. After all she WAS a bit intimidating with that slight mustache on her upper lip. It scared the bloody daylights out of me when I first saw her.  
  
"Today, we will be making macaroni projects." The class literally groaned out loud after she said that. "What's wrong?" I whispered confusedly to Evan. Whatever a macaroni project was, couldn't be as bad as getting detention from Professor Pain In The Ass, also known as, Snape. He whispered back. "I did it in kindergarten and trust me, it was a horrible experience. When you put macaroni and kindergarteners together, you get someone who was almost blinded in their right eye." He shuddered. "The principal had to come in to stop the macaroni throwing, and HE got hit in the eye with a noodle." I laughed. This sounded fun! The teacher continued, "Now, I know you think that making macaroni pictures sounds too young for you, but in this project we'll be using it in an intricate way." She explained. "Ah yes, and I trust my high school students to NOT throw the macaroni. My daughter was a participant in the famous macaroni war." She said winking pointedly at Evan.  
  
It turns out we were supposed to make a statue of some sort. Who knows? I think art is the only thing I lack talent in, I can definitely tell you that. Mine looked like a blob with a tail. Evan was the total opposite of me. He managed to make something that actually resembled a dog. "That looks great." I complimented.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
I managed to get through art class, scraping up a B plus for my pathetic excuse for a dog. At the end of the day, I drove Draco and I back home. During the car ride, Draco asked, "Hermione?"  
  
I glanced at him in the rear view mirror. "Hmm?"  
  
He seemed all flustered for a moment, face turning red. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack any second. "I.. uh.. er.. you know what? Never mind." He said shaking his head. I shrugged. He probably forgot his question; he DID have a slight short-term memory. I found that out a few weeks ago when he would tap me on the shoulder and forget his question. After a while, that got pretty damn annoying and I just smothered his head with a pillow.  
  
We arrived home, and I draped my body lazily onto the dark green couch, with Draco mimicking me. He was so cute with his soft blonde hair tousled and a piece in his eyes. I reached up and brushed it away, as he smiled at me, the corners of his silver eyes crinkling. We lay there for a long time staring mindlessly at the picture of a fat, naked woman on the opposite wall. After a while, I got a bit shifty. I was getting bored and impatient of doing nothing at all. I had gotten absolutely no homework today except study for midterms coming up in three weeks. An idea popped up in my head. "Hey, Draco, do you want to get your driver's license?" I asked curiously. He got up lazily and stared at me confused. "A whaa.."  
  
Damn, and I thought he had gotten over the stage of questioning every little thing he saw, months ago. I sighed. "Do you want to learn how to drive a car?" I asked impatiently. He suddenly perked up. "Sure!"  
  
"Then you have to take lessons, okay with you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, we'll go get you your lessons on Saturday."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Unless the universe suddenly had a time lapse, yes it would be Saturday."  
  
"Can I get one of those huge cars with the.." He continued filling me in.  
  
"A hummer?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Do YOU have a two hundred grand?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"There's your answer." Honestly, he was such a spoilt rich prat. A hummer??? Maybe in another galaxy where Seamus Finnigan was strait and so was my hair! "Fine." He pouted, but I gave him a soft kiss, which put that smile back on his face. He was just so easy to manipulate. I got up off his lap and went to surf the Internet on my laptop that I had gotten for Christmas. I sat down on one of the dining room bar stools and waited for the laptop to boot up. "You got mail!" I heard as I switched onto the online mode. "Junk, junk, advertisement, junk.. hmm.." I thought as I scanned through my e-mails. I stopped when I came to an unfamiliar name. "Wait a minute.. who would have an e-mail address called, theboywholived@aol.com?" I asked myself, wrinkling my eyebrows in confusion. "Could it be? Oh my god, it was Harry!!!" I hurriedly opened it and scanned my eyes over the message.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
In case you're wondering how I have a computer or how I know what an email is, it's a long story. I asked Dumbledore for one, and he magicked one up. Then, Ginny showed me how to email you and stuff. It's impossible to imagine how she knows this stuff, considering what her family is like. Anyways, back to the point. Actually, there is no point, I just wanted to say hi. Ron says it too, but he doesn't want to come near the computer because he's afraid that it'll give him a disease or something. Git. The Christmas Ball is coming up in two weeks, what are you doing for the holidays? I hope we can come visit you or something in case you don't mind. Are you doing okay with Draco? I know I haven't talked to you about the whole Draco and you thing that much. Now I'm hearing that your telling Ginny that you love him. Hermione, I know I shouldn't be the one to say, but don't you think this is going a little too fast? All I know is that it's blowing my mind out of the water. Sorry, I just had to express my opinion. The point of the whole e-mail is to tell you that I, or should I say, we, miss you a whole lot, and we can't wait until we see you again.  
Your best friends, Harry and Ron (The one  
who doesn't even have the decency to type  
his name)  
  
I laughed aloud. Harry was so funny sometimes. I quickly typed back a response mirroring Harry's e-mail's length. I shut the computer off and walked into the living room finding Draco napping on the couch. I laughed and went upstairs, laying down stomach first onto my bed. I grabbed my latest read from my nightstand and engrossed myself into it.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I must've been sleeping for a long time because when I woke up, it was already dark outside and I could smell cooking spices. I walked into the kitchen running a hand through my tousled hair. I felt like a little boy whose mother had to cook for him. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my face into her curly hair as she turned off the faucet. She laughed and playfully shook me off as we settled down at the table, eating. "Have a good nap?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. I nodded, shoveling food into my mouth. I couldn't help thinking that Weasley's qualities were starting to rub off on me. She laughed once again and we ate the rest of dinner in silence.  
  
I brushed my teeth, making them sparkle. Okay, so maybe they didn't sparkle, but they gleamed white. I walked into Hermione's room lying down next to her on the bed. She laid her head on my chest while I stroked her hair. I couldn't help thinking how multicolored my father's face would turn if he saw me like this. It would probably turn from red to purple, then to blue. I laughed silently, while Hermione read on intently. "Hermione.." I said softly.  
  
"Hmm?" She said.  
  
"I love you." I said unconsciously. It had just come out like THAT. I wasn't even aware of my consciousness!! What if she rejected me? Shit, I had a million reactions whirling around in my mind.  
  
Beneath all the whirlwind of questions in my mind, I heard her say, "I love you too." Was that a relieved look on her face??  
  
Severus's POV  
  
Dumbledore made all us professors look into the glowing bowl and watch Draco say those three worlds to the know-it-all Gryffindor. I was revolted. Absolutely revolted. I think I was going to need a bucket soon. Dumbledore CLAIMED that we should be watching because we needed to grade them on this. How dense did he think we were?? I honestly think that he was trying to make us die early. 


	20. Concerned

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I'm so sorry I didn't name them in the last chapter, so here they are: DracoHermioneluver, TwinglesMeMeMe13, Angel79, Flying-piggy-123, The inkblot fairy, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, kitty Kat55, Day-Dreaming Rhiannon, Subzer0-degrees, icedfirestar, Ariana the Warrior, Amara the Emerald Pheonix, LateroseBlack, DrAcOnOuS cApUt, Faye6, and sweet n chilli. I know the last chapter was kind of boring; I'll try to make it more interesting in this one.. hope ya like it.. *******************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I rubbed my eyes groggily as I got up to take a shower. Hot water poured over my body, refreshing me. I stepped out of the bathroom fresh and awake, facing what looked to be Draco Malfoy that had just got hit by a truck and stampeded on by elephants. I couldn't help myself, "What the hell happened to you?" I asked raising both of my eyebrows. He ran a hand through his crazed hair that stuck up in all different directions.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep." He mumbled walking into the bathroom and closing the door in my face. And I thought we had gotten over the slam-the-door-in- my-face stage. I went downstairs to make some coffee. Half an hour later, I was lounging lazily on our recliner in the living room reading the front page of the local newspaper. Draco came in holding a cup of coffee sitting down on the sofa. I glanced at him. At least he looked better than this morning, when he looked like he had just come back from fighting in the Vietnam War. "We're getting your driving lessons at twelve o'clock today. At this news, his face suddenly brightened. I couldn't blame him; I, too, absolutely adored having my driver's license.  
  
At eleven thirty, we got into the car. He practically dragged me outside. "Draco, there's no rush." I said as we started driving. He took a side- glance at me. "I don't care." he said nonchalantly.  
  
I wanted to quiz him on something to see if he knew anything about this. "Do you know what the green light means on the stoplight?" I asked. Better start with the basics, since he was a bit ignorant when it came to these things. He shrugged his shoulders. "Umm.. there's leprechaun gold ahead?" I shook my head.  
  
"How about a yellow light?" He stared out the window mindlessly. "Uh.. a toddler had one of their 'accidents'?" He guessed. I looked at him over my sunglasses, was he really THAT dense? "A red light?" I asked exasperatedly.  
  
"A warning that some crazy woman has PMS, a few streets ahead?" He said grinning cheekily at me. I gave him one of my looks that said, your-not- funny-and-I-will-strangle-you-when-we-get-out-of-this-car. He laughed, and went back to staring out the window. We finally arrived twenty minutes later, without me strangling Draco for making all his wisecracks. We got out of the black porche and into the brick building, coming to face a tiny woman with stark white hair down to her waist. She smiled brightly at us. "Hello!! Welcome to the Surrey Academy of Driving. You must be Draco, my name is Ms. Elva, but you can call me Deirdre. I will be your driving instructor for the next five weeks. The classes start at four o'clock and end at 6 o'clock. You come here three times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. So, now that we've got that covered, why don't you come into the classroom." She said ushering Draco into the nearest room.  
  
I waved goodbye to him as I excited the building. Two years ago, if ANYONE ever told me that I would be dating Draco Malfoy and showing him to driving lessons, I would've smacked them right in the face. I laughed to myself, thinking about how strange the news would be to Hogwarts when we come back.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"The pedestrian always has the right of way.." I heard Dierdre say as she pointed to a diagram up on the chalkboard. I looked around me at the other students. They looked like they were just about to die of boredom. I was on the brink of using my wand to summon a herd of dancing elephants, but decided against it. I had just learned that the green light signals the driver to go, yellow means slow down, and red means stop. Even though muggle cars were fascinating, these rules and laws were so irritating. How the bloody hell were you supposed to remember them when you were driving? I managed to get through the class still hanging on to sanity by a thread. I walked outside surprised, to find Hermione and Larissa sitting there, in the car, waiting for me. I strapped myself into the backseat. "Hey Draco." Larissa greeted looking at me in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Hey." I responded.  
  
"We decided that we want to eat out today, okay with you?" Hermione asked me.  
  
I shrugged. Anything to get out of this place.  
  
"How about Italian?" Larissa asked us.  
  
"Okay with me, how about you?" Hermione asked. I nodded.  
  
On the way there, Hermione and Larissa talked about the new pair of jeans at the mall that they found appealing. I yawned. I was finding this conversation horribly boring. "Larissa." I said, interrupting. She turned her head to look at me. "Hmm?"  
  
"I saw Brad Pitt at the Academy today." I said smirking, wanting to cause some excitement. Although obviously, I really hadn't. I just liked to play with her a little. "Really?" She squealed, eyes wide. Did I mention that she was also a bit gullible? This made it even MORE fun. I could see Hermione rolling her eyes, but she had an amused smile on her face. "Did I mention, that he asked if I knew Larrissa Sharpe, and I said yes. He asked if I knew you phone number, and I said no. Too bad, he was probably going to call you tonight." I said, loving the shocked look on her face.  
  
Then, realization seemed to dawn on her face. Slowly. Very, very slowly. Slower than how long it took Pansy Parkinson to put on her makeup. And that was SLOW. "Draco!!" She cried, folding her arms as we made our way inside the restaurant. I smirked, and let my eyes wander over the restaurant. Suddenly, I stopped and froze. "Shit!" I cursed. There, in the booth, right smack in front of us, was Brittany and her followers. Larissa and Hermione spun around confused at my outburst, until they saw Brittany, and their moods darkened. But before we could escape, a waiter was already escorting us to a booth right behind Brittany.  
  
I sighed. Brittany turned around because she probably heard me. Yep, this was my day.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I watched as Brittany flirted playfully with Draco, while he was trying very hard not to use his wand hand. She wasn't even acknowledging us. I pushed my food away. "I'm going to the bathroom." I told Larissa. She got up and followed me. As soon as we closed the door of the empty bathroom, I blurted out my feelings. "Riss!! Can you believe her??" I cried. "She's practically sitting on his lap over there!!"  
  
She smeared some lip-gloss onto her lips. "Yes, actually I can. She's well known for her sluttish ways" She said trying to make me feel better. Like that was helping much. I leaned on one of the pink walls. "It makes me feel so helpless! I mean, I have to admit that she is very pretty. Guys are practically worshipping the ground she walks on!" I cried. Larissa smiled. "Except for Draco." She said taking a tissue and wiping off some of the concealer she had just applied on her face. I realized she was right. What was I so worried about? Draco wouldn't do that to me. After all, he had changed from being an obnoxious prat to a caring person, right?  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
I looked up once again from the glowing liquid filled bowl. All I was ever doing these days was spying. Goodness, this was so interesting! It was so much like my favorite TV Show, Seventh Heaven. Hey, even a headmaster had some secrets..  
  
A/N: Hope you like it, but I'm really sorry it's so short. 


	21. Christmas Presents

A/N: Oh My God!! I got more than twenty reviews!!! Thanks to: anjlz7, locker1198, twinglesMeMeMe13, relena333, GotSparrow, Stolen-Angel, Subzer0- degrees, Sila-chan, dracohermioneluver, NewSecretRose, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, Amara the Emerald Phoenix, DanishGirl, and sweet n chilli.  
  
Oh, and answers to questions:  
  
Relena333: Umm.. in about three months until they go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Subzer0-degrees: She's going to do something like that.. I think..  
  
Amara the Emerald Phoenix: Hmm.. that just gave me a new idea, lol..  
  
Hope you like the new chapter..  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY!!!" Hermione sang, or more likely screamed at the top of her lungs. I groaned out loud. I knew it was almost Christmas, but I really didn't have any holiday cheer yet. Especially this early in the morning. Hermione barged into my room and jumped next to me on my bed. "Wake up Draco!!!" She cried into my ear. I groaned even louder this time. "Go away!" I mumbled into my pillow. She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "I think you are WAY to grouchy today."  
  
I opened my eyes and faced her. "Well, I think you had WAY to much caffeine." Then I buried my head back into my pillow. She threw the covers off my bed. My god, she was acting too much like my mother. "Draaacoo.." She whined. "I want to get Christmas presents today."  
  
"In Diagon Alley?" I couldn't help asking.  
  
"Yep. I asked for permission from Proffesor Dumbledore and he said yes." Well, at least the old coot was worth something.  
  
I shot up in bed. I was ready to do anything that involved magic, since I had been devoid of it for three months. She smirked knowingly. These days, my smirk seemed to rub off on her more than anything else. She was stealing my trademark smirk. I went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I knew I could get him to wake up. Draco thundered down the stairs, with his hair still dripping wet. He plopped down into the bar stool across from me and asked, "How are we getting there?"  
  
"With floo powder." I responded. He looked so excited. The wonders magic could do to a guy like Draco Malfoy. He rushed me through my early morning coffee and ushered me towards our brick fireplace. I lit the fire and sprinkled some of the powder into it. Loudly and clearly I said, "DIAGON ALLEY!" I hit the wooden floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Draco appeared right in front of me, but in a more graceful manner, having probably done this hundreds of times. He helped me up with his hand. We walked out into the cold breathy air. It was Saturday, but Hogwarts didn't have a Hogsmeade weekend, so we were the only students. First, we walked into the quidditch shop because Draco kept insisting. I rolled my eyes. Wasn't it ironic how in muggle families, people stereotyped women to be the ones holding a broom, and in wizard families, they stereotyped men in using the brooms to fly.  
  
He looked around eagerly like a little kid in a candy store. Running his hand over the new model brooms, his eyes roamed his surroundings. We finally emerged many hours later, (maybe I'm exaggerating) and walked into Flourish and Blotts, my favorite store. I scanned book covers while Draco went into one of the corners for some odd reason. I shrugged, and went back to my searching. I bought a Chudley Cannons History book for Ron, and a book on the odd happenings of Quidditch for Harry.  
  
"Draco!" I called. He glanced up. "I'm going to Gladrags for a few, we'll meet back here in an hour okay?" He nodded, and I exited the store. I entered the colorful shop, taking in the bright, vivid fabrics. I found exactly what I was looking for, a pair of earrings for Ginny that changed color and shape, depending on your mood. The cashier rung it up at the register and I exited, wondering what to buy Draco. I entered a small shop tucked into the corner containing odd, mismatched items.  
  
My eyes stopped as something caught my eye. It looked like a tiny television set, the size of my hand. "Excuse me, what does this do?" I asked a wandering salesperson.  
  
He glanced at it and said, "It shows past football games, starting from the time the sport was invented. It's priced very cheap, since no other magic folk seems to want it. I don't even think they know what a football is." He said to me. I smiled. This was EXACTLY what I was looking for. I bought that too, and dragged all my packages outside.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I put Hermione's present into the bag. She would love it. I waited outside the bookstore entrance, as I saw her lugging her many bags back from her shopping trip. She smiled gratefully at me as I helped her carry one of her bags. "Do you want to get some ice cream?" I asked.  
  
"Okay." We walked over to Florean Fotescue's Ice Cream Parlor and sat down at one of the circular tables. "May I take your order?" The brunette waitress asked us. "I want a rainbow sherbet." I told her. Hermione looked over at the waitress and said, "Chocolate chip cookie dough please." She left us to talk. I raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Chocolate Chip cookie dough??" God that sounded so juvenile. She did the exact same thing to me. "Rainbow sherbet??" Okay, so maybe my order wasn't exactly mature. As if ice cream WAS mature. We laughed and licked at our orders when she brought them to us. When we finished, we got up and walked for a bit along the cobblestone pathway. We kissed for a long time with my arms around her waist, and hers around my neck. Little did we know, that one of our professors was walking in the shadows.  
  
Severus's POV  
  
Of all my luck. I had to catch the famous couple snogging in broad daylight. It was confirmed. I needed a bucket, FAST.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The day finally ended. I was reluctant to go, but our grades depended on our stay in the muggle world. We arrived home just as the sun was setting, as we laid our gifts in front of us. "What's in that bag?" I asked, pointing at the package beside him. He smiled and said, "It's your present."  
  
"Ooh, can I see it??" I begged.  
  
"Nope, not yet." He said. Then he glanced at the black bag sitting beside me. "What's in there?"  
  
"Your present. I WAS going to show you, but since you won't show me MY present, I won't show you YOURS." I said indignantly, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed, tackling me to the ground. As he got up I said, "Do I LOOK like a football??"  
  
We laughed yet again. Finally, I surveyed the presents after we had calmed down. Draco had bought his friends something that had to do with quidditch. Not surprisingly. I got up and stretched. It was eight o'clock already, and I didn't feel like cooking. "If you want dinner, you have to walk across the street." I told Draco, walking up the staircase.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Umm.. can I have a double cheeseburger, a large coke, and a large French fries." I told the cashier. Hey, a healthy appetite for a growing boy, as they say. They handed me my large order as I paid the muggle money to them. I walked across the street entering through our doorway, and sitting on the living room couch. I knew Hermione didn't allow me to eat in here, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt, right? Just as I was unwrapping my cheeseburger, she came down with her hands on her hips when she saw me. "Get in the kitchen.. NOW!" She said bossily. I didn't mind. When I got myself settled on the bar stool, I asked her, "I thought you said you weren't hungry?"  
  
"I changed my mind." She said simply, grabbing my fries.  
  
Half an hour later, we were settled in our beds, since we had school tomorrow. I got up and went to lean on her doorframe, watching her read. When she looked up, I could tell she almost scremed. "Jesus Cristo!!" She cried in spanish. Then she muttered a long string of French and Italian curses. Who would've known her vocabulary even went this far? I laughed. How shocked Potter and Weasley would be when they found out that their bookworm friend knew vulgar words in five different languages. "It's not funny!!" She cried with a hand on her chest. I smiled amusedly and said, "Mind teaching me some of those words?"  
  
She threw a pillow at my head, missing. I walked over and lay on her bed, hands behind my head in a lazy, uncaring fashion. She rolled her eyes at me and sat on my stomach, thinking that she would probably suffocate me. Not that it mattered, because she weighed lighter than a feather. After seeing that she wasn't making much of a difference, she got off and lay beside me, picking up her book once again. I glanced at the cover, Hogwarts a History. "How many times have you read that book??" I asked incredulously. "Hmm, I think seventeen, but that's not the point. I always miss some facts along the way. Just now, I found out that Hogwarts windows are tinted a light purple. Can you believe I missed that even after reading it all those times??" She asked.  
  
I snorted inwardly. At least I knew she was still the bookworm I had grown to love. Right then and there, I realized how lucky I was. I gazed into her soft, chocolaty colored eyes. My life couldn't get any better than this.  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I know it IS fluffy. Drama to come.. 


	22. The Snow Day

A/N: Thank you soo much for all your reviews!! I practically live for them. How were all you people's Halloweens? I had to scare these smart aleck brats during a hayride. They hit me with rocks!!! Anyways, enough of that, my thanks to: icedfirestar, LateroseBlack, Relena333, Subzer0-degrees, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, DanishGirl, locker1198, dracohermioneluver, starlover11, GotSparrow, Angel79, and flying-piggy-123.  
  
Answers to the questions..  
  
LateroseBlack: I think Lucius will find out on his own in one of the future chapters. But I'm not sure when..  
  
I'm sorry to all you people, who don't want drama but it'll have to come sooner or later, or else it'll continue being one endless long story with no plot at all!  
  
So.. now that I have that covered, onto the next chapter..  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The blanket of snow on the ground was absolutely gorgeous. It looked like a Christmas card when I stepped outside. I got into the car, and waited for Draco to finish doing whatever males do in the morning. I glanced at my watch. It was already seven forty five. If he didn't hurry up, we'd be late. I beeped the horn just as he stepped outside and smirked, enjoying how mad I looked right now. "Draco! What took you so long?" I cried, aggravated, as I sped into the street. He yawned. "I was a bit sleepy this morning." He replied and laid his head on the window. We arrived to school on time, despite Draco's lack of good timing.  
  
I walked into science class, sitting down next to Larissa. She flipped her long blonde hair, oblivious to the fact that she had just smacked someone in the face with it. She really was pretty, so pretty that she could pass for a Carlwell sidekick. "Want a piece of gum?" She offered waving a stick of chewing gum in front of me. But, unlike a Carlwell sidekick, she actually HAD a heart. "Thanks." I said, taking the piece and putting it in my mouth. I knew it was against school rules to chew gum in school, but our science teacher never really cared about anything else but herself getting a raise and kissing up to the principal. "Morning class, today we will be learning about Jonas Salk and his discovery of.." She continued, emphasizing her words with erratic hand movements, since the principal was watching off to the side.  
  
Suddenly, the teacher accidentally hit Brittany in the face with her out-of- control motions. I inwardly laughed, although I knew it was wrong to be humorous when someone got a huge blue and purple welt on her forehead. Even though she DID deserve it. Brittany disrupted the class by jumping out of her seat and yelling, "LOOK AT ME!!!! I WILL SUE YOU FOR THIS!!!" She shrieked so loud, that you could imagine the windows breaking. The whole class laughed at her, which was our mistake. She turned to us and hissed, "You.. you.. people will pay for that mockery. I swear, when this is all done and over with, I will make each and every one of your lives a living hell. And believe me, I CAN DO IT." She said pointing to each person in the front row, who were cowering considerably in their seats.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Wasn't she already making our lives a living hell? Or was high school already a living hell? Finally, the bell rang and I managed to get through all my classes until lunch. I flopped down on one of the hard, plastic seats. Anna came and sat beside me. "I heard Brittany threw one of her famous hissy fits in science today." She said gazing interestedly at the cheerleader's and the jock's reserved table. I laughed. Brittany WAS making such a big deal out of things. Right now, she had a huge ice pack over her forehead, which wasn't even swelling.  
  
After lunch, I walked to music with Draco. I couldn't help but notice that every time he kissed me, Brittany was standing there, glaring. I sat down in my seat next to Evan. "Hi." He greeted, blue eyes twinkling. I smiled back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brittany come in huffily with her latest boyfriend and sit down in a seat. "Hey Herminie, what's with that ugly shirt?" She yelled across the room, smiling evilly and purposely not getting my name right. I glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing an ankle length beige skirt and a white sweater, which I had managed not to get food on during lunch. She was probably just picking on me, because I was one of the people who laughed at her during class. "Oh, just shove it up your ass Brittany, where you can't reach it." Evan interrupted, glaring.  
  
She glared right back at him, but turned away. She probably did have a bit of respect for him because he WAS one of her exes. "Class! Class!" The short music teacher cried, trying to get the class to quiet down. After we were silenced, he said, " today we will be learning the scales of.." No one was really paying attention, since there was two days left until the winter break. People were staring wonderingly between Brittany and I. Honestly; I couldn't see what was so interesting enough to tear their attention away from the lesson. Brittany was picking on me more than anything else these days because I had taken Draco before she could even reach him.  
  
School ended with me walking outside into the white snow flurries twirling around my head. Unexpectedly, I felt my jacket being hit by a snowball. I whirled around, seeing Evan laughing. I couldn't help but join in as I hit him with one of my own frozen snowballs. Suddenly, Anna came out and watched with a cocked eyebrow at our childish mischief. That was, until she joined in. Larissa came out next. And suddenly, we were having a full-blown snowball fight, with onlookers sometimes getting hit in the face with extra snow. When Draco came out, he was practically bombarded with our snowballs. He looked up, eyes wide glinting mischievously, shaking snow out of his silver blonde hair.  
  
He reached down and grabbed a handful of snow, rolling it into a ball and said, "Don't you dare come any closer. I'm armed!" Anna, being the bold one and having good aim, threw a snowball at him. It sailed through the air and hit him smack in the face. After another ten minutes of shouting and sliding and getting soaked with water, we got up and left to go home. But not after some of the faculty got hit in the face with some haphazardly thrown snow. By the time we arrived back to our lawn in front of the house, we were soaked and freezing. Someone tackled me from behind. "Draco!!!" I cried as I twisted around, identifying the tackler. He smirked. "That, was for getting snow in my shirt." He said giving me a warm kiss.  
  
He pulled me up, and we entered into the house. I trudged upstairs, stripping off my soaking wet clothes, and changing into a pair of sweatpants and overly large sweater. I walked downstairs to find the fireplace lit and burning. Draco was sitting on a recliner reading a letter with a gray owl hopping impatiently off to the side. "What's that?" I asked slipping beside him.  
  
"Dumbledore." He replied simply.  
  
"What does he want?" I asked impatiently. Him and his simple answers didn't hold much information.  
  
"If we want visitors over for Christmas."  
  
My eyes lit up. The thought of seeing Ron and Harry again overjoyed me. "Yes!" I squealed.  
  
He scribbled something down on a blank piece of parchment. "Who do you want to visit?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Harry, Ron, and Ginny."  
  
"Fine." He wrote something down onto the paper and tied it onto the owl's leg as it flew out of sight.  
  
"Who are you inviting?" I asked, leaning my head against his shoulder.  
  
"Blaise and Jarvis." He said turning on the telly.  
  
I got up and went into the kitchen. "Do you want hot chocolate?" I called.  
  
"Yea." He called back.  
  
I mixed the powdery substance with hot water and added marshmallows. "Here." I said handing a mug to him. I lay on the floor leafing through a Seventeen magazine. "Skirts, miniskirts, halter tops.." I muttered to myself. "Don't they know that it's almost ten degrees outside?" I lay there reading the biography of Brad Pitt, and admiring the pictures. He was a childhood crush that I knew I would never have a chance at. "Who's that?" Someone whispered into my ear. I jumped a bit, since I wasn't expecting anyone to creep up on me like that. I smiled dreamily. "It's the world's hottest guy." I said gazing at the picture. Draco cleared his throat. "Ahem, but I thought that Hogwart's female population thought I was the hottest guy."  
  
"Yes, that's a general thought, but I'm an individual." I said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me. It was a deep kiss, not like the sweet, short kinds we shared during the past few days. He lay on top of me with his arms around my waist. Unconsciously, of course, I had put my hands on top of his chest. The hunger for passion ran through me, as we continued snogging. When we broke apart gasping for air, I asked, "What was that for??" He rolled off me and smirked.  
  
"Trying to change your mind about who's hotter."  
  
"All I know is, that you're a damn good kisser." I said standing up and taking my mug to the sink.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
She was right, I WAS damn good kisser. It was a fact, not like I was being conceited or something. Many girls had told me that and now, I was used to it. Actually, it would've been surprising if she HADN'T complimented me on my snogging skills. I got up and stretched, walking over to the bay window. I watched as I snowflakes twirled down, gazing faintly at the white wonderland surrounding our house.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if you don't like fluff, it won't be as fluffy next time. I really hope you like it! Review! 


	23. Christmas Day Part One

A/N: I love these reviews! Thanks to: Faye6, Rebecca89, DanishGirl, Billybenbobjoe, Tainted Love1, Amara the Emerald Phoenix, NewSecretRose, flying-piggy-123, Ariana the Warrior, Dracohermioneluver, Subzer0-degrees, Icedfirestar, Dracoforeverandever, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, DrACO Is SOo FREAkiN hOTT, Arwen123, o0-Blue-0o, Nami1, locker1198, Freedome-rules Angel79 (you dyed your hair purple? Cool!), and last but not least.. hermyblack!  
  
I'm sorry to everyone who says I keep switching point of views. It only happens in the beginning of the story because I didn't keep track of whether I used 1st or 3rd person. I know it gets annoying, I'M SORRY!!!  
  
Okay, this chapter has no action. I think in the next chapter or that next, next chapter. ******************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I smiled up to Draco as we hung up the last of the Christmas lights on the trees and bushes. There were little icicle lights hanging on the awning. I must say, for people who never did this before, we did a VERY good job, if I say so myself. I had woken up Draco at six-thirty in the morning to get the decorations ready in time for our visitors. I knew I was being a little harsh, but I couldn't sleep anyways. "Doesn't that look gorgeous??" I breathed, staring at our house with snow brushed lightly on it. We were having a white Christmas after all.  
  
He rolled his eyes at me and grumbled something. He was still grouchy from lack of sleep. I shrugged and stepped back inside. I marveled at our giant Christmas tree, with the star on top. I don't know HOW Draco managed to get it that high, and I was a little suspicious that he might've used some magic. I jumped around from room to room. God! I was so excited, and I didn't even drink my cup of coffee yet. I put my neatly wrapped presents on a straight pile; each one with it's own trademark Hallmark card. I fingered one of the hanging ornaments. It was the one Dumbledore had given us for Christmas. It was a tiny figurine of the Hogwart's Castle with moving people walking around inside of it.  
  
Draco had shaken it before to see what would happen. The miniature people had flown out on broomsticks in an angry buzz and attacked him. Okay, so they really didn't attack, they more like pinched. That was why Draco now had a red arm with spots of violet. Just then, Draco slugged inside and lazily flopped down on the couch, closing his eyes. I decided not to disturb him. Hey! I at least had SOME mercy. I glanced at my light pink watch. It was only nine o'clock. I decided to make gingerbread cookies. They could be my breakfast.  
  
I took out the ingredients in the cupboard and started mixing and shaking and adding. After fifteen minutes of this, I popped it into the oven to bake. The sugary, cinnamon smell drifted through the house as I turned on the computer. An ad for.. www.fanfiction.com popped up. It caught my attention, since I loved creative writing. I clicked it with my mouse and suddenly a new screen came up. "I wonder.." I mused. Could there be fan fiction about the TV Show, Will and Grace? I clicked the TV Show button and entered the part of the website I was looking for. "Hmm.." I thought as I read some of the summaries for the stories.  
  
"Will and Grace getting.. MARRIED?" I asked myself incredulously as I gave one of the summaries a once-over. Suddenly, the oven timer rang. I shut off the computer and went to take out the gingerbread cookies. I picked up one of my creations and bit into it. Not to be conceited but, it was delicious!! I smiled and lay my cookies on a large plate and put the pan in the dishwasher. I grabbed a book from the kitchen island and sat on a stool. Books were strewn everywhere, courtesy of me. Absentmindedly, I nibbled on my cookie, careful not to get crumbs every which way, unlike SOME people in this house that I shall not mention. My latest read was so interesting that I didn't even see Draco come into the kitchen and steal one of my cookies.  
  
Until I saw a flash of his silver-blonde hair did I realize he was here. "Draco!" I barked, as he tried to sneak out of the kitchen, unsuccessfully. "I told you!! No eating in the living room!!" I cried exasperatedly. He turned around and gave me a guilty smile. "Whoops, caught, I guess." He said sidling up next to me. I laughed, really meaning it. These past few days, my laugh could be heard as strained from lack of sleep from studying for all those exams.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, shaking me out of my fit of giggles. I took a quick glance at the clock, realizing it was already twelve. I smoothed down my hazel blouse that matched my eyes. I quickly opened the door, and nearly collapsed in laughter. Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Jarvis were standing there arguing about how much they knew about girls. They seemed oblivious to the fact that I had just opened the door. Ginny was staring at the sky as if it held her future, and was muttering, " Dear Lord, please help me.."  
  
"Hermione!!" She cried suddenly, giving me a giant sized hug. The boys suddenly looked up and blushed. "Mione!!" My two best friends cried simultaneously, while crushing me into another one of their gigantic hugs. Even Blaise and Jarvis gave me smiles and warm hellos. The Christmas spirit was catching. I motioned everyone inside. I watched as they stripped off their jackets and scarves.  
  
"Mmm.." Ginny said, "What is that smell?" She asked, the corners of her mouth lifting.  
  
Ron, being the straightforward one, barged right into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie. Draco came out, walking right behind him carrying the plate full of cookies, and said, "Jeez, still hungry, aren't we Weasley?" He asked derisively. Ron glared at him, and bit the head of the gingerbread cookie right off, as if he was imagining that it was Draco. I sighed. I swear, these people were absolutely IMPOSSIBLE.  
  
"Well, how about some festive holiday lights?" Jarvis interrupted. "Rougren lumos" He waved his wand and all of a sudden, green and read spot lights were aimed randomly all around the room. My eyes widened. "Jarvis!! We aren't allowed to use magic!!!" I cried.  
  
"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" He asked confusedly. "He said that since it was a festive occasion, we were allowed to use small magic, as long as it didn't affect the lives of muggles."  
  
"Great, now the Headmaster has memory loss, HE FORGOT TO TELL US??" Draco cried incredulously. "You woke me up six thirty in the morning to decorate when we could've did, FLICK AND SWISH????" He cried, waving his hands around him, trying to emphasize his point. I shrugged; I didn't really care whether or not he forgot to tell us. I was way too excited to care about these little things.  
  
"Oh well." I said waving it away with my hand. I grabbed my wand from the living room coffee table and did a little magic of my own. There was only so much that muggle decorations could do. "Neva Facis" I muttered. Fake snow fell gently all around the Christmas tree. It disappeared as soon as it touched the surface of an object. I beamed, proud. Professor Flitwick had chosen only a few top students to teach that charm to. Next, I turned to the walls. "Canitilagia Decora" Suddenly white and gold tinsel appeared decorated lavishly on the walls. Everyone was staring at me in amazement. I couldn't help but bask in the limelight.  
  
"You actually REMEMBER those things after they give the test??" Ron finally asked.  
  
"Well, aren't you supposed to?" I asked raising my eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, your supposed to.. but these useless charms are never worth remembering." Harry said idly, trying to catch one of the falling snowflakes.  
  
I was just about to argue, but Ginny interrupted me. "Okay! Enough of this charm nonsense and such, let's put the presents under the tree!!" She cried excitedly. Without waiting for an answer, she jumped up and piled her presents neatly next to mine. Everybody else followed suit. When we were finally finished, the tree was practically buried under our gifts. We sat back down on the white carpet. Ginny sighed and said, "That's it? C'mon let's open the presents already!" She whined jumping up and down on her seat. I laughed and started handing out presents.  
  
"This one is from Blaise to.." I continued. It turns out; everybody got a present from each person. Even Ron, Harry, and Draco exchanged gifts. The people who were not very good friends with each other (e.g. Harry-Jarvis) gave them gift cards to stores and such. I also handed out two gift cards to Jarvis and Blaise from Flourish and Blotts. I received books from Harry and Ron that were titled, "House Elf Psychology 101" and "Magical Creatures of the Trojhann Woods". Ginny gave me a bunch of this and that from Jinsa's Hair Care Works. Blaise and Jarvis gave me a gift card of four galleons from Gladrags.  
  
Draco handed me a medium sized package, the size of a book. I unwrapped it and gasped in surprise. It was titled, "Hogwarts a History.. 2"? Ron audibly groaned.  
  
"Great, now she's never going to stop reciting facts. Stupid author JUST had to go and write another one of his bloody damned books, doesn't he? And I thought I would get a rest from all this, But in Hogwarts a History it said.." He mimicked in an unnaturally high voice. I slapped him playfully on his shoulder.  
  
I turned to Draco and asked, "Where did you get this? I didn't see it displayed on the shelves." I said wrinkling my forehead in confusion. He shrugged. "It didn't come out yet. I just happened to see the cashier putting it in the back, so I asked if I could buy it early." He explained. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Oops.. sorry." I muttered, red faced. I handed out my presents to everyone. Draco looked at his present in confusion. I knew it would happen, and I was ready to explain what it did. "It's a small.." I continued showing him all the parts of the device. After I finished, he smiled. Giving me a kiss, he lay back on the couch engrossed in the tiny football game showing on the screen. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was going to LIKE it, but not so much that he was going to ignore me. Everybody thanked each other smiling and still munching on my gingerbread cookies.  
  
I couldn't help but notice Ginny's earrings that I gave her. They had turned into a purple butterfly that actually waved its wings. "Note to self, ask for those earrings for my birthday." I thought to myself.  
  
The rest of the day continued on. We played board games and sat by the fireplace enjoying our new presents. Finally, it was seven o'clock. I had made reservations to eat out in a restaurant called, Il Giardino Rosso. "We're going out to eat in, (I glanced at my watch) twenty minutes, so you better get changed people." I linked Ginny by the arm and dragged her upstairs to change outfits. I changed into corduroy skirt with white tights and knee-high boots. I threw on a dark blue sweater and a black jacket. Ginny came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark red jeans and boots. The white sweater and white jacket complimented her outfit. We walked downstairs grandly, giggling for no reason at all.  
  
When we arrived downstairs, we saw that all the guys, except for Jarvis, had not changed at all since this morning. Ginny and I exchanged glances exasperatedly, and looked at Jarvis. He shrugged and said, "Hey, I tried." We each grabbed two guys and marched upstairs. I dragged Harry and Ron into the room. I rummaged through their trunks and suitcases, throwing clothes aside trying to find a decent outfit. I looked up triumphantly. Dark blue jeans and a dark green polo shirt for Harry, and jeans and a red shirt for Ron. I thrust the clothes at them.  
  
Ron looked up horrified. "MAROON?" He asked pleadingly.  
  
"Wear it!" I said sharply, pushing Harry into the bathroom and Ron into my room. I stepped outside and waited next to Ginny. We were both thinking the same thoughts. Boys would never be able to dress themselves if it weren't for us, girls. Finally, all four males emerged looking groomed, all thanks to us. "Now what do you say?" I asked them, hands on my hips. Ron gave me a look. "We're actually supposed to say THANK YOU, even when you made me wear MAROON?"  
  
Finally, after all this trouble and convincing Ron that he looked fine, we arrived at the restaurant and got seated.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Review! 


	24. Christmas Day Part Two and New York City

Hermione's POV  
  
I breathed in the scent of Italian delicacies for the last time as I exited the restaurant. I was practically bursting from all that food I ate. "Taxi!" I cried as I waved my hand in front of the yellow vehicle. The taxi stopped in front of us. "Great.." I realized, how were we all going to fit inside? The driver tapped his foot impatiently waiting for us to get in. "I call front seat!" Draco cried from the back.  
  
"Fine, Draco gets the front seat, Uh.. Ginny, you can sit on one of the boy's laps." I said trying to sort this all out in my brain as fast as I could, seeing as how the driver was starting to give me a dirty look. "I get Jarvis!" She cried latching onto one of his arms. "Backseat only fits four.." I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Ron, Harry?" I suddenly asked.  
  
"Noo.. she sat on me the last time, it's your turn mate." Ron said, turning to Harry. He shrugged. I didn't care either. It was like sitting on my brother's lap. We finally got in situated, with the driver rolling his eyes at our awkward positions. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco giving Harry a hard glare. I rolled my eyes heavenward at his naïve jealousy.  
  
Finally, we arrived back home. "Showers." Blaise muttered tiredly. I picked up my wand and said, "acquazonne ekambien" I shivered. It felt like as if cold water was just dumped on my head, but at least I was dry. I glanced down at myself. I was wearing my huge sweatpants and a huge t-shirt that used to be either Harry's or Ron's. I didn't keep track.  
  
Ron protested, "I'm sorry Hermione, but as good as you are with decorating spells, I'm afraid your hygiene spells need a little brushing up on."  
  
"Hey! At least I saved some time from all this showering nonsense!"  
  
"Nonsense?" Ginny asked, looking up from where she sat.  
  
"Never mind. Who wants to play a game of good ol' Scrabble?" I said changing the subject  
  
"Scrabble, what's that?" Blaise asked from over to the side. I sighed. Great, now did I have to switch into my patient, teaching mode again? "The object of the game is.."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I watched amusedly as Hermione explained for the thousandth time to our friends about how the game, Scrabble worked. Finally, I think they might've understood the necessary information, so we began the game. I was teamed with Blaise, and then there was Ginny with Jarvis, Weasley with Potter, and Hermione all by herself, since she was so book-smart. "Remember, no wizard or magic words." And then the battle of words began.  
  
Or should I say, the battle of who could trick each other into THINKING it was a word. More arguing interrupted my thoughts. "It's true! Berblubox is a word!" Weasley protested from over where he sat. He couldn't even convince me, and I knew absolutely zilch about the muggle world.  
  
Finally, this headache causing game was finished. Of course, Hermione won. "C'mon let's go to sleep." She said tiredly.  
  
"The same sleeping arrangements as before?" Ginny piped up eagerly. These were the things that made me wonder what they did behind those closed doors at night. "No, sorry to squash your enthusiasm, but I'm magicking SEPARATE beds this time." Hermione said emphasizing her words. I could've sworn I saw Jarvis's shoulders slump. I inwardly laughed at the sights occurring in our living room.  
  
In a flash, the room was devoid of any previous furniture. In it's place, stood seven beds with a name on the headboard. "Isn't this a little childish?" I asked pointing to my name carved in green.  
  
"It's so people don't go crawling into other people's beds by ACCIDENT." She said looking pointedly at a certain two people.  
  
Everybody got into bed, and just when the lights dimmed, Weasley had to call out, "Hermione!! You just had to make my bed sheets MAROON? Are you trying to torture me here??" He whined.  
  
"It matches you hair, now shut up and go to sleep."  
  
Early Next Morning  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I stretched as I got out of the bathroom, my mouth minty from the toothpaste. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Jarvis there, already cooking breakfast. That really scared the hell out of me, since I thought I was the only one up this early in the morning. "Shit!" I cursed aloud.  
  
He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm guessing that I scared you a bit, there?"  
  
"A bit? More like half to death!" I said with a hand over my heart. He laughed and I joined in with the cooking. People started to wake, just as we finished making waffles. Harry, rubbing his eyes came in and slumped over a barstool. "What's for breakfast?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Waffles. But you won't get any if you don't go brush your teeth, NOW. Jeez, I can smell that morning breath from over here. You don't want to ruin anybody else's appetite, do you?" I asked calmly.  
  
"MY BREATH DOE.." He cried but it was quickly muffled by Jarvis's hand.  
  
"Yes it does. Please don't open your mouth again."  
  
He glared at us, but I could tell he was laughing inside. He trudged upstairs, leaving us to set the table. When everyone was clean and done, we all sat down in the dining room table. "So.." Ginny said trying to strike up a conversation. "Heard of Lucius and how he almost got thrown into Azkaban?" I leaned in eagerly to listen. I hadn't heard any wizard related news since I left Hogwarts. Draco's mood darkened a bit, but I could tell he was curious from the way he also leaned in. "Well.." She continued. "They say that Aurors found some evidence that he was hoarding some things related to dark magic. They were about to arrest him, but when they came back, there was no more solid evidence of anything they found." She explained.  
  
Draco snorted. "I could tell you where he hides those ridiculous things of his. He thinks it'll make him gain power and become as strong as Voldemort, PLUS make him immortal. Recently, the only things that seem happen to him are the fact that he was almost thrown into Azkaban for even having possession of them." He rolled his eyes. "Not that it's my problem." He added.  
  
"What kinds of stuff does he want to keep so badly?" Harry asked curiously, after Draco's whole speech.  
  
"Voldemort's old cloak. I swear, he sleeps with it at night." Draco said shaking his head. The Gryffindors gaped at him, including me. This was the first time he had been open about his past. Usually, he was cold and blocked about the subject. Unless of course, I was trailing kisses down his jaw line, then he'd be murmuring something. "Okay! Enough of this dreary, negative old subject, let's talk about what we're going to do today!" Ginny cried cheerily.  
  
"How about a visit to New York in America?" Blaise piped up.  
  
She stared at him like he was crazy. "New York? Are you out of your mind? We would need a portkey!! Plus, we aren't allowed to do magic that complicated outside Hogwarts!"  
  
He grinned slyly. "You know, there are other ways of traveling to places, aside from a portkey and apparating." We were still all looking at him like he was demented. "And I happen to know one of those spells. AND Dumbledore said we only couldn't do magic that AFFECTED THE LIVES OF MUGGLES." He said emphasizing his words. Trust a Slytherin to try to find a gaping loophole in Dumbledore's instructions. Realization dawned on us, but I was still a little reluctant. "Okay then, if you're sure!" Ginny said eagerly.  
  
Everybody else nodded enthusiastically, except for me. "Hermione?" Blaise asked.  
  
"You're crazy.." I muttered, but nodded grudgingly nonetheless.  
  
"Great!" We finished eating our breakfast and went upstairs to get changed. Ron looked at me and said, "I swear I'll change my clothes!! Don't make me dress me in maroon again!" He cried. I laughed and said, "Fine, go dress yourself. I'm sure you're a big boy now and you can handle that." I went a shuffled through my drawers, and finally changed into a pair of jeans with a sweatshirt that showed a DKNY logo in the front. I walked downstairs to find that I was the last one to come down. "Finally, let's get this on with." Blaise said.  
  
"Ocea eterra excessi di corsa New York." He said grandly, giving his wand a fancy twirl and swish.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of air rushing rapidly around me. One minute, we were in my living room, the next minute we suddenly landed right smack on Madison Avenue. No one noticed that seven strange tourists had just appeared suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk, since they were too busy engrossed in their own lives. Ginny gazed at the sixty story skyscrapers. "No wonder they call this place the empire state!" She said waving her arms emphatically and twirling around.  
  
"Tourists." Someone muttered. Oh, yeah, NOW they notice us. "C'mon, let's hit the stores!!" Ginny squealed, unaffected by the comment. How could I argue?  
  
"Fine, we'll meet you guys back here in five hours in front of this department store, okay?" Our male companions nodded, and we were off.  
  
"Tiffany's, Bloomingdales, Gap, Burberry.." Ginny checked off from her list. We tried on sunglasses, hats, shoes, handbags, clothes, and anything else that you could think of. We also stopped to take a look at the towering skyscrapers after much insisting from me. Parvati and Lavender would be so jealous if they saw me right now lugging all these packages from designer brand stores.  
  
"Ooh!!" Ginny gushed as we stopped to look at a pair of pink sandals. "I have GOT to have them!!"  
  
"Gin, I think you've already bought sandals in all the colors of the rainbow. Now you want pink ones?" I asked amusedly. She laughed. I checked my watch and found that we had only fifteen minutes left until we had to meet Draco, Blaise, Jarvis, Ron, and Harry. "C'mon, we have to get back now." I said tugging her arm. She reluctantly walked back with me, but not without window-shopping along the way. Finally, we arrived back in front of the same department store as this morning. The guys came to greet us, and helped lift some of our packages. "I think it was us who taught them these manners." I whispered to Ginny. She giggled quietly.  
  
"So.. what did you people do today?" I asked Draco.  
  
"Went into a sports bar and watched an entire football game. Then, we walked around taking in landmarks and such. We visited ground zero, too." He said. "I take it you also had fun?" He added, eyeing the packages we all held.  
  
"I better have. This 'FUN' probably cost my whole bank account." We laughed, but another rushing of wind quickly muffled it. Suddenly I was back in my living room. "Jarvis!!" I cried. "You could at least give us some warning when you're going to whisk us away to another continent!!"  
  
He smirked. "Sorry about that."  
  
After that whole ordeal, everybody went about cleaning up their stuff and performing showering spells on themselves. Dinner was cooked and smelling delicious, courtesy of Jarvis and I. We sat down at the dinner table and started talking.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Today was fabulous. I especially enjoyed the whole football game I saw without all those interruptions that usually occurred. Dinner consisted of rice and peas. Or, a plate with peas spread everywhere if your name was Ronald Weasley. He just couldn't grasp the concept of poking the pork into the tiny green vegetables. Instead, he kept missing, and now peas were flying every which way and that.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried exasperatedly, as a pea whizzed by her chestnut brown curls, just barely brushing them. "Do we need to mash them up for you?"  
  
"No.." He muttered. I didn't matter now anyways because all the peas were already off of his plate and scattered randomly on the table or on the floor. "Honestly.." She said rolling her eyes. We finished eating, and everyone had to help clean up the mess of greens, thanks to Weasley.  
  
When the cleaning was done, we all lay stomach down on the floor. "I'm bored.." Harry muttered.  
  
"You're a wizard for Christ's sake!! Charm something!!" I said rolling onto my back.  
  
"Oh yeah.." He mumbled. He muttered some kind of spell that I couldn't decipher. Suddenly, singing floated into the room. "Oops I did it again.."  
  
I glanced up confused. A slim, barely dressed blonde stood next to the fireplace holding a microphone. "BRITNEY SPEARS??" Hermione shrieked at Harry. "You charmed Britney Spears to come here???" She asked incredulously, wrinkling her nose.  
  
He shrugged. "Hey, she's hot." I had to agree. That tiny tube top and miniskirt did wonders. Hermione sighed and flicked her wand. The singing pop sensation disappeared. All the males in the room protested, including me. Ginny shook her head and said something about perverted y-chromosomes.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I had to agree with Ginny, there. I glanced at the clock. It was already one thirty in the morning. "Time for bed!" I cried, acting a bit too much like Ron's mother. We all climbed into our warm comforters after brushing our teeth. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, not aware of my surroundings. I was in such a deep sleep, that I didn't even hear the male occupants in our house, whisper about how hot Britney Spears was. That was, until Ginny told them off about how she had french kissed Madonna.  
  
A/N: Please don't flame me, I know there is no action in this story, but I SWEAR there will be action in the next chapter!!!! I PROMISE!!!! Oh yeah, I didn't name reviewers since this was a continuation. I'll name them in the next chapter. 


	25. Hurt

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers: Angel79, Subzer0-degrees, Dracohermioneluver, icedfirestar, Milkshake2612, DanishGirl, Flying-piggy- 123, TwinglesMeMeMe13, Nami1, NewSecretRose, LaterosevBlack, Bloodred Crescent Moon, and Phoenix Archangel.  
  
Answers to Some Questions:  
  
TwinglesMeMeMe13: I'm not sure how long this fanfic is going to be, but I'm aiming for at least 60,000 words.  
  
Here is the action chapter. Maybe you won't consider it action, but at least it's a bump in Hermione and Draco's relationship. ***************************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
We were back in school. Again. Great. I usually loved academics, but this muggle teaching was getting very boring if you want my honest opinion. Ron, Harry, etc. had left to go back to Hogwarts right after the New Year. Frothy beer and yelling at the top of my lungs were not on my favorites list for celebrating, but what could I do? I peered around Anna's head at our math teacher. His mustache was twitching dangerously. This meant that we were talking too much, if you consider two people whispering, talking a lot. These past few months, I learned how to read a teacher's body language. "QUIET DOWN!!" He roared, shaking us out of our reveries. I sighed quietly. I wasn't having much fun, if you could consider school an entertainment.  
  
Finally, the bell rang, and he was done. But not before burying us with loads of textbook pages to read, and problems to do. "You look kind of depressed today." Anna said eyeing my melancholy frown as we walked out of the classroom. "Christmas is over. We have to go back to school again. The fact that Mr. Boulevardier insisted on burying us with six feet of homework. Plus, I have PMS again. Pick one." I said stating each negative factor with my fingers.  
  
She laughed humorously. I waved goodbye to her as I departed for English class. I didn't even hear the English teacher talk about writing memoirs as I stared out the window. I watched as a bird flew by. I would be great to go and fly away and.. "Ms. Granger!!" Someone interrupted my thoughts. "I asked you a question!" She barked.  
  
"S-Sorry." I stammered. "Can you repeat the question?" God, this was so mortifying. Imagine me, Hermione Granger, NOT PAYING ATTENTION?? This was just one of my days.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I looked amusedly at my girlfriend as she yawned. "Did I hear that someone wasn't paying attention?" I gasped. She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, EXCUSE ME if someone can't have a break once in a while." I laughed and put my arms around her waist from behind as we walked to the cafeteria.  
  
Brittany's POV  
  
I saw THEM kiss. That really got my blood boiling. God, did I hate that girl. I couldn't believe that she stole Draco from me. Okay, so maybe I didn't have him in the first place, but still.. she probably only got him to like her because of pure luck. I was definitely going to break them apart one of these days. This wasn't called a grudge. This was WAR.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I stood up to get on the lunch line to buy lunch. Anna and Larissa followed me. "Does this look toxic?" I asked them, pointing towards a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The lady in the hairnet glared at me and snapped, "I heard that!" Larissa giggled and said, "No. I think this one's safe, although it probably won't pass the health department standards." That was one mean look the lunch lady gave us. I laughed and went to pay for the food.  
  
Brittany's POV  
  
This was it. I was going in for the kill. Draco was sitting there all alone, looking over his math homework. I adjusted my halter-top and sexy skirt. HE should be the one thanking me, since I was going through all this trouble to dress like this in the middle of JANUARY. "Draco.." I whispered seductively into his ear.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I heard my name being called in a hoarse, sore throat-like way. "What the.." I turned around to see Brittany smiling sexily at me. "What do you waa.." My snappish words were cut off by a searing kiss. My mind was screaming, but I was frozen in place. Instinctively, my arms traveled around her waist, and hers in my hair. I had to admit, she was an AMAZING kisser. I think her skills might've been better than mine. That was the reason why I was probably still hanging onto her for dear life.  
  
"Mmm.. she feels almost as good as Hermione.." My mind said unconsciously. Suddenly, the rational part of my brain took over. "SHIT! HERMIONE!!" I broke away gasping for air. It was too late. My soon to be ex was standing there looking open mouthed at me. The rest of the cafeteria was also looking at us to witness the drama about to occur. Brittany laughed nastily. She was the first one to speak, "So.. I guess I won, didn't I? Now, I bet your going to break down crying with NO ONE to go to, since I already stole your boyfriend." She said haughtily, giving Hermione a nasty smile. I would've defended her right there, but I was too shocked at the mess I had gotten myself into.  
  
For a hurt, madly in love girlfriend, she took this very calmly. She folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow, but not in an amused way. "You think I'm hurt?" She scoffed. "Oh no.. I got WAAY over that stage, how about fifteen seconds ago?" She said checking her watch. "Right now, I can say that I am.. hmm.. how do you put it.. FUMING, CHEATED, OR HOW ABOUT JUST GODDAMN FURIOUS??" She yelled and I winced. "I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU!! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVE ME, BUT THERE YOU GO WITH YOUR ARMS AROUND VELERIOS'S FAMOUS SLUT???" She shrieked madly.  
  
She glanced around the cafeteria and lowered her tone. "And I thought you changed, Draco. I really thought that MAYBE, just MAYBE you were being honest." She said shaking her head. By now, even the lunch ladies and deans were hanging by the side watching with raised eyebrow interest. They didn't even stop Hermione from making all that, hell-shattering racket, they were so engrossed.  
  
"Wait.. lemme explain.." I cried out standing to reach her.  
  
She backed away and put her hands on her hips in a defiant expression. "Explain?? That has GOT to be the lamest excuse in the book. All I know is, you can EXPLAIN to me how I ever, EVER, got myself into you.. you.. son of a death eater." She hissed he last part so that nobody else could hear. And in a scary Brittany-ish way, she flipped her hair and walked out.  
  
"Asshole." Larissa muttered to me. That really shocked me. This was coming from Larissa Sharpe, the angelic, preacher's daughter. You had a better chance of winning the lottery than hear a vulgar word escape from her mouth. Okay, now I KNEW I did something positively horrible. Anna and Larissa left the cafeteria, following Hermione. I turned my cold, hard, icy eyes on Brittany. "What the fuckin hell?" I hissed. "You.. BITCH, what the hell did I ever do to you?? You knew how much I loved her, and you goddamned ruined it!!! LIKE THAT!! YOU are such a @#%&!!! She gaped at me. God that felt good. I got up and slammed the chair into the table and shoved my books into my backpack. There was only one thing on my mind. I had to find Hermione.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I put my head on my sweater-covered arms. I didn't even listen to what the art teacher was explaining. I felt someone put their arm on my back. "Are you okay? I saw what that bastard did to you in the lunchroom." Evan said comfortingly. I sniffled, and blinked back some tears. I was trying VERY hard not to cry. I wanted people to think that I was independent and I didn't need that idiotic blonde to make me happy.  
  
"Yeah.. yeah.." I said sitting up. I tuned in to what the art teacher was saying and tried to forget about my problems. Unfortunately, this wasn't very successful. I fiddled with the tassel on the window curtain and tried to concentrate on the work that had to be done, since my grade depended on it. The tears really slid down my cheek this time. I hastily wiped it away. Too bad they didn't let you skip school because of relationship problems.  
  
I turned my head to see two very concerned blue eyes looking at me. "Are you sure?" Evan persisted. I nodded and started to sketch the still life banana that was laid out in front of me for that purpose. He sighed, but relented and turned back to work on his own drawing. It's not like I didn't appreciate his concern, but right now I needed some alone time. I took a looked at my helpless drawing. It would need a miracle to make it look like an actual banana. I glanced over at Evan's drawing and admired. He had the shadow and shading done perfectly, and still he seemed to see little problems from the way he kept picking up his eraser to erase a tiny pinpoint of something.  
  
Finally, the day was over. This was the part I dreaded most, facing Draco. I had managed to avoid him the rest of the day since I had no more classes with him. But now, I had to drive him home. He hadn't graduated from the driving academy yet. What was I going to do?? I couldn't go on avoiding him forever! I literally lived with the guy! I couldn't just leave him there stranded in school either. At least I had a heart even after what he did to me. I knew I was going to break down crying once he was near me. I was so shocked when I saw Brittany and him together in that.. position. I felt so confused. I don't know why I even kissed him in the first place. I set my face into a grim, hard expression as I leaned on the car door waiting for the blonde that I had recently just despised.  
  
"Hermione!!" He cried running towards me. I backed away and warned, "Don't even TOUCH me." I said pointing my finger at him. "I swear, I will hex you to death if I even feel you BREATHE on me. I have my wand packed in my book bag, so don't think I'm bluffing." I said, gritting my teeth. He looked so deflated, and I almost broke down crying myself. I sat down in the driver's seat and slammed the car door shut. I started driving, and I could feel Draco looking at me. I managed to get through the whole ride back home without breaking down.  
  
I barged through the door and started up the staircase, headed for my room for some peace. Draco, with his amazing speed and reflexes ran in front of me and blocked my entranceway to my room. Damn that seeker practice. "What do you want??" I asked almost pleadingly.  
  
"I want to be forgiven." He said simply, still blocking the door.  
  
I looked at him. Was he mad? "Forgiven???" I shrieked. I put my head in my hands "You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled. He put his arms around me and buried his head in my hair. I almost relaxed. ALMOST. But then I tensed and pushed him away, tears streaming down my cheeks. I had been defeated by the raging turmoil that was occurring inside of me. "STOP IT!!" I cried. "WHAT PART DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND OF, DON'T TOUCH ME???" I cried and went into the nearest room and slammed the door shut, locking it.. Too bad that was Draco Malfoy's room. 


	26. Talk To Me

A/N: Thank you reviewers: TwinglesMeMeMe13, Angel79, dracohermioneluver, o0- Blue-0o, Nami1, Flying-piggy-123, Bloodred Crescent Moon, Sweet n chilli, Subzer0-degrees, yuii, Smocha-locha, CeLeStIaL BeInG, DanishGirl, Faye6, and Day-Dreaming Rhiannon  
  
Okay, to respond.. You people want them to get back together right? To all you people who don't like the whole drama thing, you can walk away from this story. I've already figured out my own plot, and I can't tell you whether or not they'll get back together. (But honestly, do you think I would be THAT cruel?) This story needs a new change and I'm steering it into a new direction. I'm sorry if your going to give up on this fanfic, but I just have to get on with it, my own way..  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I audibly groaned. How could I have been so stupid and lock myself into HIS ROOM?? "HERMIONE!!" Draco yelled, banging his fists on the door. I sighed. There was no way I was relenting, unless he broke down the door clear off it's hinges, which was absolutely NOT my problem. "Hermione, c'mon I'm really sorry. I swear, I didn't mean it to happen on purpose. I really DO love you, you HAVE to believe me." He said in a softer tone. "Or at least let me in." He added, his voice muffled through the door.  
  
I didn't know what to do. I couldn't bury myself into his bed because it was HIS bed. I wanted to get out of here, but Draco was right outside the door, and he didn't sound very stable either. I heard him sigh. "Hermione, I really need to talk to you. Not to mention, that I really need my room for sleeping matters." He said desperately. I couldn't help but laugh silently at our ridiculous positions, although this wasn't exactly a joyful reunion. He seemed to realize that I wasn't breaking.  
  
"Hermione, I can't talk to you through the door." He said. "Look, if you come out, I'll PROMISE not to touch you. I just need to talk to you.."  
  
This room was really suffocating me. His clothes and personal belongings seemed to be closing in on me. There was only once choice. "You promise?" I asked through my sniffling.  
  
"I swear." He responded. I tentatively opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I felt awful. Her face had red splotches on them and her eyes were red from crying. I wanted to envelop her into my arms and kiss her tears away, but I knew that was impossible. After all, I was the one who had provoked the tears in the first place. "Let's go down to the living room." I said softly. She followed me down and sat a next to me. I looked deeply into her chocolate coloured eyes and poured my heart and soul out to the girl I loved.  
  
"I admit that I was a horrible idiotic bastard like jerk before." I think I saw her crack a slight smile. "I kissed Brittany, which has to be the worst decision I have ever made in my life." I continued. "But you have to realize, she isn't the one who knows about my past. She isn't the one who I sneak into her bed at night to be with. She doesn't know about my father. She isn't the one.. the person.. that I love." I ran a hand through my golden locks.  
  
"You were the first person that ever really gave a damn about me, except for my mother. I really care about you. You changed the course of my life, Hermione! I made a horrible mistake before, and I know it's going to taint our relationship." I was still staring into the depths of her eyes. For some reason, neither of us had broken the stare.  
  
"I know that I hurt you, and that you need time to recover.." I looked down for the first time. "..But, I was hoping that maybe you'll forgive me when this is done." I looked up again. "And maybe, we can be.. w-we can be.. friends?" I asked in more of a question than a statement. I braced myself for a 'no', but it never came. She sighed, a soft exhale. I cautiously took a glance into her brown eyes, still glittering from tears. She said, so low that it was almost impossible to hear, "ok." I was relieved and happy, but at the same time empty. So hollow, that it felt like I was an inflatable human.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was a bit taken aback by his whole boldness about being friends. I looked into his clear, gray eyes and smiled so slight, that only I knew that I had lifted the corners of my mouth. I got up and wiped my eyes. I was about to walk upstairs into my room, but then Draco said, "Wait." I stopped and turned around. He was standing behind me. He looked like he was about to hug me, but instead took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I didn't object at all, for some reason. Isn't it strange that less than five hours ago, I would've been snogging him to death, and now, we barely touched.  
  
He let go and I ran upstairs into my room, not bothering to close my door. I collapsed onto my bead and let go of all my feelings and started sobbing myself into oblivion.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It was dinnertime and I was worried about Hermione. I doubted that she was going to come down and cook, so I bought something from McDonald's. She hadn't come down all day, after we had talked, or should I say I talked. "Hermione?" I asked softly, as I poked my head into her open doorway. She was sleeping, hugging her pillow. Her tear stained face broke my heart. "Hermione." I called again, this time entering her room and touching her arm, trying to wake her up. She seemed to be in a deep, deep sleep. I sat down slowly onto her bed, not wanting to disturb her. Anyways, if she DID wake up, she would probably throw me out of her room and slammed the door in my face for invading her privacy. Then, she'd probably never trust me again.  
  
I stroked her hair with the softest, gentlest touch I could manage. I don't know how I could stand never touching or holding her. I almost cried, myself. Finally, after ten more minutes of this, I stood up and left the meal on her nightstand. I closed the door gently behind me, not wanting to wake her up. I walked into the kitchen and flopped down defeated onto a barstool. I put my head in my hands. What had I done??  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was stirred awake by a car horn beeping. I looked up groggily to see a McDonald's paper bag sitting on my nightstand I picked it up and realized it was still warm. "Draco must've been here while I was sleeping." I realized. I had to give him some points for being so caring and thoughtful. A sudden ache and longing erupt inside of me. It wasn't until then, did I realize how much I missed him, although he had hurt me just as much.  
  
A/N: There. Yes, I know. It was a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. And I'm sorry if you're giving up on my fanfic. To all you other reviewers, who thought this chapter was interesting, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	27. Lucius's Visit

A/N: Oh My God!!!! I am soo happy! My poem got published, and not to mention, I have over two hundred reviews!!!! When I started this fanfic, I only thought I was going to get fifty or something. I love you people!! Thanks to: InVisibleMoon22, x0xbabyx0x4u2c, Ace7, dracohermioneluver, Subzer0-degrees, TwinglesMeMeMe13, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS (lol), Bloodred Crescent Moon, Overxposed, Sweet-soph, DanishGirl, Flying-piggy-123, Nami1 (Feel better), Anjlz7, CeLeStIaL BeInG, and.. icedfirestar!!  
  
Great, now onto the new chapter: **********************************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Three weeks had passed and I was slowly healing. I no longer avoided Draco in the halls or at home. Although, the extent of our conversations were polite exchanges about schoolwork and such. I had to admit, sometimes my heart jumped when he was near, or my eyes watered a bit when I saw Brittany, but that was about it. Suddenly, Anna jumped up beside me. "I'm having a sleepover on Saturday for my birthday. Can you come?" She chirruped.  
  
I nodded and smiled brightly, matching her mood. It didn't matter anyhow, since I didn't have any guardians to have to go and ask permission for. "Great!" She hugged me and blended back into the mob of students to look for Larissa. Draco suddenly appeared beside me. What was it with this appearing and disappearing? I never saw it coming. "Did you get invited to Anna's sleepover?" He asked.  
  
I nodded. "Did you?"  
  
"Yeah." He responded simply, nonetheless politely, as always.  
  
"It's co-ed??" I asked, surprised. "But isn't she worried that people might shag each other in the middle of the night and then get pregnant and then she would get sued and then.." I ranted. This was preposterous! Millions of possibilities could happen. And I had to think up each and every one of them, since I WAS Hermione Granger.  
  
He laughed, interrupting my train of speech. This was the first time we were having a casual, friendly conversation. I guess we were improving. "Stop worrying. This will be fun. It's kind of like Hogwarts, if you think about it." He said logically. I looked at him as if he were a bit touched in the head.  
  
"Hogwarts??" I asked incredulously. "How in the bloody hell are they similar??"  
  
"Well, you see, we have common rooms, which we share with our houses." He continued. "Boys AND girls in a house, of course." He added. "And although boys can't come into the girl's dormitories, girls can come into the boy's dorms." He stopped to take a breath. "I can FULLY bet you that you must've ONCE, at least, spent the night in either Potter or Weasley's bed (He grimaced) accidentally, because you were up late doing god knows what." He smiled triumphantly, with a proud smile of his lengthy explanation.  
  
I felt my cheeks redden. Okay, so maybe I did do it once.. or twice.. or er.. seven times? But who's counting. Suddenly, we approached my class, and I went inside. I was relieved. This spared me any explanation or admitting that he was right. I politely waved goodbye to Draco and sat down in my seat. I felt hollow inside for some reason as I glanced at the empty hallway of where Draco had stood five minutes ago.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I sighed. My interest in English literature had not increased much over the past few months since school started. So instead, I sat there reminiscing about Hermione. "Whatsup?" Anna asked over my thoughts. She and Larissa had seemed to forgive me after what I had done, but I knew I didn't deserve it. "Hermione." I mumbled as I ran a hand through my silky blonde hair.  
  
She smiled knowingly. "And you want to know how to get her back." Jeez, she was scary. It was like she could read my thoughts. If I didn't know her better, I would've thought she was a master legillimens in disguise. She seemed to know what I was thinking, AGAIN. "Don't look at me like that. It's written all over your face."  
  
"How come she still doesn't want me back?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at my thickness. "After these past five months you've been dating her, I would THINK that you know how her mind works." She said exasperatedly. "Hermione's very stubborn. Especially when it comes to her pride, and you really damaged it this time." She said knowingly. Did this girl study and take notes on people when they weren't looking??  
  
"So what do I need to do?" I asked. I would've never believed that I was asking Hermione's best friend for advice on my relationship problems. This felt weird.  
  
"Wait it out." She said simply and turned to listen to the English teacher.  
  
"Wait it.." I argued, but was interrupted by the English teacher.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you mind telling me what is so much more interesting than this lesson??" She asked glaring at me. I knew this was a sarcastic question that I wasn't supposed to answer, but I couldn't help myself.  
  
"Miss, A LOT of things are much more interesting than this lesson. Trust me." That was my mistake, and now, I had a hundred-word essay to write on why the teacher is the head of the class.  
  
Finally, lunch came. Just as I sat down in the lunch table, Brittany came sauntering in, flocked, surprisingly, with only two followers. 75% of the student body glared at her, the rest just looked cautiously at her. I noticed that boyfriends hugged their arms possessively over their girlfriends. That really made my heartache. God, I missed Hermione so much. I looked over to where Brittany wanted to sit. They didn't seem to be letting her sit down at her usual table with the jocks and cheerleaders. I smiled evilly. That was partly my fault because I had told them not to let her sit there. She wasn't the ONLY one with power. I was very good friends with the star quarterback of the football team and many of the girls on the cheerleading squad drooled over me, so naturally I could say that I held some power.  
  
She glared hatefully at them and went to sit at the Drama club's lunch table. They wouldn't let her sit there either. What she did was an all time low, and I could see that most of the students agreed with me. We were all looking at her scavenge for a seat, but unluckily, no avail. Finally, she was left to sit in the 'deserted' table, as we liked to call it. Duding Pennington sat there. He was a snobby rich kid who was so arrogant, that no one wanted to eat lunch with him. Why the high school students were sorted into groups like Cheerleaders and Goths and such, I had no idea. No idea at all. Muggles were a strange lot if you ask me.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Lunch was over, and the rest of the day was touch and go. I was sitting home on the couch when I glanced at the clock. It was five o'clock already, and I needed to cook dinner. Draco was upstairs taking a shower. Just as I finished serving the food and setting the table, I heard a loud "CRACK!" It nearly made me jump out of my skin. I rushed into the living room to find a tall man with graying white-blonde hair wearing long black robes. I jumped back, afraid and surprised. Then, I steadied myself.  
  
If Draco's father was going to visit, then so be it. Even if he didn't have the civilized manners of knocking on a door before entering someone's private property, I would have to be polite. Although, the whole invading our privacy, got me peeved. "Lucius." I greeted coldly. "Ever heard of KNOCKING?" I asked sarcastically, voicing my thoughts. Draco must've heard the crack also, because he came rushing down the stairs with only a towel on. "Hermione!! Are you alrii.. Father!!" He cried surprised, sliding to a stop. Lucius looked at him distastefully.  
  
"I am ashamed to call you my son! Here you come sliding in with barely any clothes on, and to top it all off, you call this.. this.. MUDBLOOD by her first name?? And I haven't even been here for five minutes!!" He roared. I saw Draco clench his fists, but he didn't react. I knew that Draco was taller and he could most definitely cause more physical damage than his father could do to him, but Lucius was very skilled with using a wand.  
  
Draco trudged upstairs, leaving me with the full impact of what Lucius's wrath could cause. "So, Mr. Malfoy, I guess you will be joining us for dinner." I said calmly. He gave me the most derisive glare that I have ever seen, and sneered at me. He lifted his scepter that contained his wand and roughly pushed it down onto my shoulder. "Sit!" He barked. I obediently sat down stiffly, terrified.  
  
Not long after that, Draco came rushing down the stairs with his face set in a hard, tense frown. I had never been more relieved and happy to see him in my life. Imagine the irony in that. "Why are you here, sir?" He asked bluntly. Instead of answering, Lucius ordered, "Sit!" Draco also sat down stiffly, but not terrified. I could see the rebellious gleam in his eye.  
  
"I have been told, that you two have been.. involved with each other." Lucius spat as if the words were poison. "WHERE did I go wrong?!?" He roared, taking the volume up a notch, or five. "HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU THAT MUDBLOODS ARE DIRTY, FILTHY EXCUSES FOR WIZARDS, DRACO??" I winced. Draco used to say it to me all the time, but it was in a rivaling, conceited way. Lucius said it like he fully meant it and truly despised muggle-borns. "Father.." Draco said warningly. I could see the muscle in his jaw twitching, and both hands were clenched. When Lucius's back was turned, I put a hand on Draco's arm and felt him relax. "Tell him that we're not together, anymore." I whispered. He seemed to take my words in thought. "Father, we were never together." He said out loud. Oh well, close enough.  
  
This time, Lucius looked up. "What??" He cried incredulously. "B-but.. Dumbledore.. that fool.. h-he.. you were never together???" He sputtered. I rolled my eyes. Lucius gave me a death glare, but instead of cursing me to death, he disapparated with a loud crack. "Oh yeah, goodbye to you too!" I cried into the empty air. Draco laughed and hugged me. "Are you sure your okay?" He mumbled into my hair. He was so close, I could smell the shampoo and soap on his body. I could feel my heart do somersaults. Suddenly, we seemed to realize what we were doing. "Uh.. er.. yeah.." I said awkwardly as we broke apart. He blushed. Whoa.. did Draco Malfoy BLUSH??  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Lucius barged into my office cursing vulgar words that should never reach a first year's ears. "You old fool!!!" He hissed at me, menacingly. Not that I was scared of the man. I mean, Voldemort couldn't even scare me. Instead, I rolled my eyes in a schoolgirl-ish way. "What do you want this time?" I asked exasperatedly. This man was a real pain in the arse. "You told me that my son and that MUDBLOOD were together in some way!!!" He cried banging his scepter on my desk.  
  
"No, I TOLD you that they MIGHT be involved, and not to trust me because I don't have facts. Anyways, how in the world should I know?? It's not like I SPY on them." I said. He gave me another one of his signature death glares and swept out of my office with his black robes swishing sharply behind him. I laughed to myself. Dense old fool he was.  
  
A/N: I really hope you like it!! 


	28. Anna's Birthday Party

A/N: It is officially declared, I LOVE REVIEWERS!! Lolz, anyways, back to the point. Thanks to: Phoenix Archangel (I'm so, so sorry!), Dracohermioneluver, sweet-soph, Nami1, TwinglesMeMeMe13, Hypnotic-babe, Angel79, Chintamani, Subzer0-degrees, icedfirestar, NewSecretRose, DanishGirl, Amara The Emerald Phoenix, RivanKnight, Ickle Ronnikins Girlie, InVisibleMoon22, Super star19, and Bloodred Crescent Moon.  
  
Great.. now onto the story: **************************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"WHOO HOO!!" I cheered. I had just gotten my driver's license. I passed the test, which was very easy. That wasn't surprising, since a Malfoy was good at everything. I glanced at the picture of me on the card; I looked really, really good. Well, that's not surprising, since I look really, really good in real life also. I picked up Hermione by the waist and spun her around, not even realizing what I had done before it was too late. "Oops.. sorry." I mumbled putting her down hastily. People were staring at us strangely.  
  
She laughed gaily, as we walked to the car. I guess that the least she could do was be a good sport. "Can I drive?? Can I drive??" I pleaded. She smiled at my excitement and nodded. I hopped into the driver's seat and hurriedly put on my seatbelt. My god, I was so excited!!! I cautiously shifted the gear into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. After that, it was a piece of cake. I drove smoothly and straight throughout the entire drive home. When we got out, Hermione gave me a praising smirk. If such a smirk was even invented yet. "Not bad, Draco. You didn't even crash and get us killed."  
  
I faked an insulted face, but laughed nonetheless. We walked inside the house and sat down on the couch. A few of her curls brushed my neck. There it was, that tingling feeling that made me want her even more. I glanced at her face.. then down to her lips. A burning passion erupted inside of me. "Are you okay?" Hermione concerned, as she looked at my flushed face. He lips were parted slightly, what an invitation.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
He leaned in to kiss me, hard and passionate. My pulse quickened and I almost melted as I felt his lips on mine. I knew this was what I wanted but I pushed him away just as hard. "Draco!!" I cried jumping off the couch. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!?" I shrieked. And just as I thought we were becoming friends again, he had to go and snog the living daylights out of me. Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration.  
  
He put his head in his hands dejectedly. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Hermione." He mumbled. He looked so defeated and so afraid, that I pitied him. He brought his pleading eyes up to mine. "Please forgive me. I never meant for that to happen. I just couldn't help myself. I swear I won't do it again, it's just that I still.. I s-still.." He dragged off. I didn't let him finish because I was afraid that if he did, I would burst out crying again.  
  
"Forget about it. It never happened." I dismissed and hurried upstairs not waiting for an answer. I buried my head in my pillow and silently cried softly. I still had some feelings of anger and longing for him pent up inside of me. I didn't even hear someone come in and sit down on my bed next to me until I felt his arms wrap around me heaving body. "I'm sorry.." He whispered into my ear. This time I didn't push him away. I needed someone to cry to, even though it was to the person who I was crying about.  
  
"I-I'm so confused.." I hiccupped between sobs. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
He gently wiped my tears away with his hand and kissed my forehead lightly, so light I wasn't even sure it was a kiss. Maybe he just exhaled a breath. I finally stopped and I buried my head in his chest. We sat there in silence, him not even bothering to answer my question, just holding me. Finally, I looked up. "Thanks.." I said softly. Then, I looked at his shirt. It had a big wet spot from me crying. "I'm sorry about your shirt, and how it makes you look like you drooled on yourself." I added with a bit of humor back in my voice.  
  
He smiled lightly. "It's okay.." He said looking deeply into my eyes. "Now, I think we should get ready for Anna's sleepover now." He said changing the subject. I got up off his lap. I had somehow gotten myself in that position when I was crying, and now I was very embarrassed. He got up and went to his room to pack his clothes. I smiled slightly, and tried to push out the thought of how close he was just a few minutes ago. I still couldn't let go of the fact that he had hurt me. What was I going to do??  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I felt horrible. I never meant to cause her so much pain. I pushed that thought out of my mind, for now. I pulled up in front of Anna's modest sized home and got out. Hermione handed me my overnight bag, and we walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. "Hermione! Draco! C'mon in." Anna greeted as she opened the sunny yellow door. We walked into her brightly colored living room. The walls were painted a fiery reddish-orange and the carpet was a splash of black and white. I could see where Anna got her uniqueness and fieriness. "Larissa and Evan are downstairs. They're playing pool, but don't go very far down because an eight ball might hit you in the head." On our looks she added, "They're VERY into the game."  
  
We didn't need to go down at all because they came upstairs soon after we stepped inside. Greetings were exchanged and suddenly the doorbell rang, AGAIN. In came Roger Aubrey and Crissa Endem, the school's most well known couple of having the most piercings on their body. I think that godforsaken doorbell rang about twenty more times and suddenly, there was a room full of people. To name a few, Heather Hillock, Kaye Iverssi, and Girth Yoletts, the school singing trio, were crooning the theme song to Aida at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Anna!!" I yelled over the blasting music and voices. "You didn't tell me you were inviting the whole bloody school!!" She tangoed her way over to me and yelled, "Well now you know!"  
  
"Are they sleeping over too?" I screamed.  
  
"No." That got my heart beating again. Who would want to spend the entire night with a bunch of hormonal crazed teenagers stuck together in one room? Not to mention that they would probably be drunk, although Anna wasn't handing out any beers. But at parties like this, you can't help but know that there are going to be drunken loons throwing up all over your best Italian leathers.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I glanced at the clock and realized it was already ten o'clock PM. Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone stopped dancing. We glanced at Anna who was holding a microphone. She smiled wickedly and boomed, "Enough of all this dancing, it's time to cut the cake and open the presents! Now, whoever didn't bring a present for me can leave right now!" Half of the partiers took her seriously and made their way towards the door. Anna sighed exasperatedly into the microphone and rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding, you idiots." They glared at her, but came back and watched as her mother brought out the cake.  
  
It was humongous. There had to be at least three layers of ice cream and such. The top was decorated with a picture of her in pigtails. Anna and pigtails??? I guess there was a lot to be learned about this girl. "Sing!" She ordered. As we sang monotonously, she plucked a long, blue candle from the top of the cake and waved it around as if she was the conductor and we were her chorus. I gave her a weird look. She shrugged and said, "Hey, birthdays are the only times when you can get away with these stuff, and mine, unfortunately, only comes once a year."  
  
She cut the cake into little squares. Everything about this girl was strange. Suddenly, she yelled, "BIRTHDAY TRADITION!!" I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. Larissa and Evan looked terrified, and were being held down by our football team's linebackers. Draco and I, on the other hand, looked plain puzzled. Suddenly, members of the football team also held us down. For Draco, there had to be two to keep him from struggling.  
  
Before I knew it, a piece of cake was smashed into my face. I was let go, and I saw Evan, Larissa, and Draco in the same state as me. "ANNA!! What in the world was that??!!" I cried.  
  
"It's the birthday tradition. My closest friends always get caked in the face when the time comes to celebrate." She explained, grinning a bit too widely for my taste.  
  
"I'm honored." I scowled, but couldn't help but burst out laughing. Pretty soon, all four of us were laughing ourselves mad, tears streaming down our eyes. Anna interrupted our peals of laughter. "I think you should go wash up now, there's a bathroom upstairs to the right and there's one straight down that hallway." She said pointing to the stairs and hallway. I hurriedly went to wash my face off.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I had finished cleaning myself up and was now sitting in a circle watching as Anna opened her presents. I had to admit, her joke WAS a bit clever. "Thanks Randy, for the.. umm.. condoms?" She said amusedly as she eyed the red box. He shrugged good-naturedly. "Hey, I didn't have time to go out and buy you a gift, and I knew it was only respective to give the birthday girl a present. This was all I could find in my house, mind you, I had to go digging through my mom's bras to find those." He said wrinkling his nose. "PLUS, it's a brand new box, too." He added.  
  
"Yep, respective presents all right." I thought to myself as Anna burst out laughing. The next present was from Hermione and I. Surprisingly; Anna had wanted a specific book. I hadn't read the cover, but I was guessing that Hermione did, because her face turned red when Anna picked up the blue wrapped present. Her eyes lit up. "Dead Cows Love to Moo!!" She cried out excitedly when she unwrapped the present. What kind of bloody title was that?? By now, Hermione had put her head in her hands. "Oh My God!! I have been wanting this book for centuries!!!" She cried.  
  
"What's it about?" Someone yelled from the crowd. She looked up and grinned. "A book of perverted jokes concerning cows." Maybe it was my imagination, but I think I saw the front half of the crowd edge away from her. After all the other presents were unwrapped, it was already twelve o'clock AM. Everybody was ushered out, except for us who were spending the night.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"What's the deal with you and Draco?" Larissa asked bluntly as she stood in front of the mirror plucking her eyelashes. I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth and rinsed. "Excuse me??" I asked, shocked.  
  
"I mean, he kept looking over at you, and you were pointedly ignoring him."  
  
I winced. "It was that obvious?"  
  
"My child, you have lots to learn." She said patting my head as she walked out. I scowled at my reflection, I wasn't THAT oblivious, or was I? I walked out and took out my red sleeping bag and set it up next to Anna's. I snuggled under the covers and opened my latest read, about this muggle Civil War. "Mind if I lay my sleeping bag next to yours?" Someone asked me from my right. I looked up to see Draco's questioning face. I wasn't known for being rude, and I couldn't start now, so I said, "Yes." I turned back to read my book, when I got interrupted again.  
  
"Whoever doesn't want to go to sleep yet, can get dressed and come downstairs with me." Anna announced. Larissa started to get up and dig through her clothes, so I thought, "Why not?" At least I wasn't as stuffy as I used to be. Everyone else seemed to follow lead, and we all walked downstairs in our sweaters and coats. "Great!" Anna whispered when she saw us. I looked around the dark living room. "What are we doing?" I whispered back. "And why are we whispering?"  
  
"Because, my mom is asleep, and we don't want to wake her up." She said in a matter-of-fact way. "Anyways, have any of you ever roamed the city streets of London at two o'clock in the morning?"  
  
Evan looked up excitedly. "Aye."  
  
She smiled, with a naughty gleam in her eye. "The plan is, to go for a walk in the city. It's absolutely gorgeous tonight, and you should see the lights and everything."  
  
I looked at her. Was she mad?? I voiced my opinion. "Your crazy. There are loopholes in every part of your plan! First of all, we're not allowed! Then, how are we going to get to the middle of the city? And most importantly, WHAT IF YOUR MOM CATCHES US??" I whispered as loud as I dared.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, have some spirit Hermione. It'll be so much fun. The café's are lit up twenty four seven, and it's not like some serial killer is going to burst out stabbing us under the bright streetlights and shops." She continued. "And we'll get there by BUS." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Bus's run this late??"  
  
"Yes, they do. And my mom won't catch us since she's a VERY heavy sleeper. And I SWEAR that I'm not exaggerating. Even if she does, what's the worst she's going to do? She can't yell at you. But I figure, that MAYBE she'll call your parents. But that's not a confirmed, because she's really lenient when it comes to these things."  
  
I didn't tell her that I lived unsupervised with my ex-boyfriend.  
  
"And you don't HAVE to go, you know. You can go back to sleep upstairs. It's your choice." I was in the midst of a full-blown war. One side of me was listing the reasons why I shouldn't go. The other side of me was saying how I should be more rebellious, and not such a stuffy, Percy clone. It was Draco who tipped the scale. "C'mon Mione." He pleaded.  
  
Oh, what the heck.  
  
A/N: There you go. I'm so sorry I took so long to update. REVIEW! 


	29. An Unlikely Pair

A million trillion quintillion thanks to: Foxify, Alanpatty07, Truluv438, LaterosevBlack, Dracoandhermioneforever88, Dea Malfoy, Hypnotic-babe, TwinglesMeMeMe13, Bloody Goddess, Nami1, Sweet n chilli, Phoenix Archangel, Purple Spotted Hedwig, CeLeStIaL BeInG, Icedfirestar, dracohermioneluver, NewSecretRose, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, and Flying-piggy-123..  
  
I want to apologize for the long delay in the previous chapter because my computer had a virus.. SUCKS! Lol, anyways.. I want to thank all my reviewers for all these compliments because now people are saying I'm being way too conceited. (Or should I hate you?) Lol.. Enough of this and let's get on with the story!  
  
***************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"As you can see, that I'm right, aren't I?" Anna said in more like a statement than a question. I sighed reluctantly and nodded. I had to admit, that this whole taking a stroll in the middle of the night WAS fun, if you wanted to put it lightly. Surprisingly, it was a warm night; with a slightly cold chill passing through now and then. I felt rebellious. Proud of myself that I had come out of my bookworm shell. I skipped ahead to Larissa and Evan and hooked my arms with theirs. "I take it that you finally changed your mind about this?" Evan asked with a raised eyebrow at my excited smile. I laughed and continued on.  
  
"Love is a fine thing. Find out if it plays a part in your future. Let Madame Valisessa read you palm for only five dollars per person, fifteen dollars for a group of five or more. Open twenty-four hours." Larissa chimed as her eyes scanned the rotting wood sign that hung crookedly across a circular, red entrance. I heard Anna sigh loudly and say, "No Larissa! Not another one! Your practically obsessed with these fortune tellers, already!" She argued, already knowing what Larissa was about to say.  
  
"But, Annaa.." She whined.  
  
"You know, they're only anorexic old ladies who dress themselves in cheap gauzy fabric and wear oversized glasses."  
  
Wow, I was impressed. She managed to describe Trelawney perfectly.  
  
"Evan?" She asked hopefully, turning her begging eyes to our soft old friend.  
  
He looked torn for a second, and then turned to Anna. "Anna?" He asked suggestively. She gave him a look.  
  
"Oh c'mon, I can't help it. You know how I mold like cookie dough." He defended himself. I giggled lightly at his descriptions. Draco, in the back, scowled at all the attention I was paying Evan.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in obvious defeat. "Fine, let's go in. But I'm not paying."  
  
"I will!" The voice came from Larissa.  
  
We stepped inside, and at once, the moldy stench of aging wooden furniture hit me. The enclosed quarters were dimly lit with huge fat black candles. "She's going to burn this place down one day." Anna whispered to me. I smiled humorously. The tiny bell on top of the door tinkled as we closed it. "Welcome!" A deep voice said, much like a male's. My eyebrows nearly hit my hairline as I glanced at the owner of the voice. She looked exactly like how Anna described her. Creepy.  
  
After all the payments and introductions were done, Larissa was the first one to sit down to get her fortune read. Madame Valisessa bent over her palm as if the future was held in the palm of her hand. Which she believed it was, obviously. I idly played with a lock of my hair as the 'Madame' made "hmm.." sounds. Draco tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up. "Yes?" I asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the Madame's rhythmic humming.  
  
"How fake do you think she is?" He asked grinning, ever so devilishly. And sexy. Oh how very, very sexy. I mentally smacked myself as I let my mind wander. I unconsciously rubbed my cheek. "As fake as Trelawney." I responded instantly. He laughed quietly. Suddenly, the fortuneteller interrupted our nice chat. "Next." She stated calmly. Anna pushed Evan up and out of his seat. "This is what you get for agreeing with the ditz." He made a face at her but grudgingly got up and plopped down across from the fortuneteller. Larissa pushed her playfully to the side for calling her a ditz, but I could tell that they were just playing around.  
  
I caught pieces of his fortune being told. It was something about seeing a long life with a wife and about twenty kids to look forward to. I shook my head at the fortuneteller's eccentric, outlandish ways. He was scowling when he got back to his seat. I leaned over and whispered, "Use birth control. It helps." He laughed; we were all in a good mood despite Larissa's urging to get our palm's read.  
  
I was pushed up next. I sat down in the plush armchair with burnt marks, probably from cigarette butts. I stuck out my palm, and hoped to get this over with soon. "Ahh.." She said knowingly. I rolled my eyes. She probably didn't know anything. A high school dropout, she probably was. "I see.. I see.." If she went to school, she probably would've learned proper speech, also instead of stuttering like that. "I see a blonde person in your future." She traced the lines on my palm. All this was doing was tickling my hand.  
  
"Along with this mysterious blonde person, I see.. I see.. Attraction." She replied smoothly. Oh no, ya think? "And.. And.." She gasped, and dramatically laid an arm across her forehead. "Oh no.. I'm growing weaker.. My senses.. Fogging up.." Hey, at least she wasn't a bad actor. "I'm very sorry m'dear, but it seems like my vision has been blurred by unknown forces. I hope you have a nice day." She ended abruptly, and ushered me back out.  
  
Anna and Draco came and went. They seemed to appear with the same faces as Evan and I had come out with. We finally exited into the cool night air. "So.. What were your fortunes?" Anna asked us casually.  
  
"It seems like I am either going to become attracted to Draco once again.." Draco looked up interestedly. "Or.. I will turn into a homosexual and fall in love with Larissa." This time Larissa looked up interestedly.  
  
"You think YOURS is bad, SHE seems to think that in the future, I won't be able to stop shagging." Evan added sourly.  
  
"I'm going to become a prostitute when I grow up." Anna contributed. I looked up briefly. "Well, she SAID that my occupation would concern naked men and thongs." She put her head in her hands in embarrassment.  
  
"That's not as bad as mine. Can you believe it? She said that I should never buy a farm or else I'll get nightmares of purple dinosaurs." Draco told us rolling his eyes. "Crazy old coot." How familiar was that saying?  
  
"Well I can see why all of you are all complaining." Larissa finally replied snootily. "You don't believe in the natural AURA of your physical and mental state of mind." She said. "I do, and I got a GOOD fortune. I'm going to get into Oxford." She smiled triumphantly at us.  
  
Anna frowned at her. "But you didn't even APPLY to Oxford."  
  
She shrugged and dismissed the obstacle with a wave of her hand. Evan hurriedly changed the subject. "Let's go somewhere else. How about the tea shop right around the corner?" He suggested.  
  
We nodded and were off walking under bright lights that were shaded by tall branching trees. Finally, we were settled and almost lulled to sleep by the warm drinks and incense of tea bags, but were shaken awake by a honking car. I had no idea that still cars ran at three thirty in the morning. "I think its time for us to go." I said glancing at my pastel pink watch, as our cups were cleared. They all seemed to agree, so we trudged up to the nearest bus stop and waited patiently for the next bus to come.  
  
At last, we were home and tiptoed quietly up the stairs. Anna's mom didn't wake at all to check on us. How ignorant could you get? We snuggled into our sleeping bag covers and drifted off into a comforting lazy sleep. Little did I know that Draco had put his hand on my curls and whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
The Next Morning  
  
We woke up at one o'clock in the afternoon. I had never slept that late in my life and I was freaking out. "Oh my god! What if this affects my sleeping schedule? It might alter my whole studying period and make me sleepy in the morning!!" To put in a simpler light, I was a nervous wreck. All they did was laugh at me as we sat on the dining room table. We were in no danger of being overheard by Anna's mom because she was at the grocery store buying some eggs.  
  
"Relax, Hermione. It's called letting loose once in a while." Larissa said smiling kindly at me. I sighed and picked at my waffles, but let it go. I would let it go, ONCE.  
  
We went home after that. I gave Anna and Larissa a hug and kiss on the cheek, goodbye. And, of course, who could forget my other best friend Evan? But when I started to give him a kiss, he accidentally turned his head, and all of a sudden we were kissing right smack in the middle in Anna's living room, with astonished eyes staring at us. It was a nice kiss, although with no feeling from either of us. I quickly broke apart, blushing a deep crimson. "I-I'm so, so sorry! It was pure accidental! I didn't mean for THAT to happen!" I explained as he laughed, being a good sport about it.  
  
"No problem, it never happened." How fortunate was I to have such a kind and forgiving friend? I smiled gratefully at him and gave him a hug, with my face still tinged a shade of pink. I waved goodbye to them and got into the car, with Draco in the driver's seat. I was so wrapped up in my embarrassed thoughts that I didn't even notice that he was turning a shade of white anger and jealousy. It was until we got into the house did I see that we had not spoken the entire ride, and that he nearly broke the front door of it's hinges when he slammed it closed. "What the bloody hell is eating you??" I asked, eyes wide.  
  
He glared almost hatefully at me. "You.. Kissed.. HIM." I could sense that green jealousy bubbling madly inside of him.  
  
I folded my arms exasperatedly. "It was an ACCIDENT. And why do you care in the first place??" I asked, emphasizing the point.  
  
"WHY DO I CARE??? BECAUSE IT'S THE WAY THE WORLD TURNS!!" He exploded. I had no idea where he got that.  
  
"What are you talking about???" I shrieked.  
  
He put his head in his hands and shook his head. What was going on with that boy?  
  
"That kiss with Brittany was an accident and look where it led to." He answered.  
  
"What??" What kind of sense was he mumbling about?? He was contradicting himself, and I couldn't piece his sentences into one idea.  
  
"Hermione! Don't you understand??? I've been trying to tell you for the past two months!!" He cried, anguished.  
  
"What is going on with you?!?!?" I yelled, very frustrated.  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT GOING ON WITH ME???! YOU WANT TO KNOW??!! FINE! I AM STILL VERY MUCH MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!!! GODDAMIT, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND??!! I AM OBSSESSED WITH YOU, DAY AND NIGHT!!!!" Okay.. so that took me a bit by surprise. Understatement, that nearly blew me out of the water.  
  
He lowered his tone and sat down next to me on the couch. He ran a hand roughly through his hair. "Hermione.. I love you!! I fuckin love you!! I can bet that this obsession is definitely not healthy. Do you not understand??? I want you back in my life!!!" Despite his vulgar words, I could tell he was being very sincere. By now, his face was so close to mine, I could make out his eyelashes and freckles. I nearly collapsed laughing. Draco had FRECKLES???  
  
I squashed the thought for a moment. "Draco.." I whispered pleadingly. "We're over with! We established that two months ago! You have to accept it!" I couldn't get my eyes to meet his.  
  
"I can't accept it.. I just can't." This time he leaned into my ear and whispered that thought so close, that I could feel his lips lightly brush my ear. I shivered unconsciously. It was impossible to escape because for some reason, we had acquired the awkward position of me, in-between him and the wall, and Draco leaning over me like some crazed murderer.  
  
And it was like a perfect fairy tale kiss except that there were no glass slippers or puffy, sparkling dresses. It was passionate and hungry with desire, and yet it was soft and loving. To sum it all up, it was perfect. I ran my fingers through his light blonde hair. I could feel his grasp around my waist get tighter, and his arms touch the bare skin of my waist because of my stubborn shirt that kept inching up. The kiss intensified and he dragged me down with him on top of the couch.  
  
He wasn't allowed to beguile me like that, but I let it slide this time. Only because I was enjoying it.  
  
A/N: Review please with a cherry on top. 


	30. Getting Squashed

Thank you to my fantastic reviewers who actually take time out of their day to review my story. They are: Bloody Goddess, Nami1, TwinglesMeMeMe13, NewSecretRose, Flying-piggy-123, Rupy, LaterosevBlack, Criminally-Insane, Dracohermioneluver, Tracy-Lou, Sirius Black11, Purple Spotted Hedwig, DracoandHermioneforever88, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, Alanpatty07, Icedfirestar, Rivanknight, DanishGirl, and Crazy azn angel.  
  
Thanks to all of you who gave me a big cherry!!! Mmm..  
  
My New Email is: drkangelxoxo@hotmail.com ..Just wanted to let you know..  
  
Now that I'm done with all that.. onto the next chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
A tawny brown old flew through the open window and interrupted our heated snogging session. I hurriedly smoothed my hair and fumbled to open the letter. "What now??" Draco asked roughly. I put up a hand to silence him. "Shush." I said as my eyes scanned the words.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,  
I hope this letter does not come at a bad time, but I seem to have a knack for interrupting important, er.. events, should I say? I just wanted to inform you that both of you will be leaving in precisely a week, at 12:00 PM, Saturday afternoon. I trust you to be ready by then for me to greet you. We will be traveling back to Hogwarts by floo powder. I hope you have not become attached to anything in your current lives because you will probably not see them again for a very long time. Also, since this is your last day, I am allowing you to use small magic that DOES NOT AFFECT MUGGLE LIVES. I know what you did during Christmas. That is all, thank you.  
-Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
"I know what you did during Christmas." I thought to myself. That sounds like some kind of threat. But if he wanted to watch our business even when we snogged, that was his business. I couldn't help it if he acted like some crazed, demented stalker. Draco read the letter from behind my shoulder.  
  
"So.. we're leaving soon." He said breaking the tense silence.  
  
"Mmhmm.." I murmured staring at the blank TV screen.  
  
"What do you think it'll be like when we get back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked me, idly playing with one of my spiraling locks.  
  
"Well for one thing, the Gryffindors will have heart attacks, the Slytherins will DIE from having heart attacks, the Ravenclaws will analyze the situation and then have a heart attack, and of course, the Hufflepuffs won't notice a thing." I stated calmly.  
  
"Pessismistic, eh?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who asked." I shrugged.  
  
"What do you think Potter and the Weasels will say?"  
  
"Well AFTER the exchange of juvenile name calling, Harry will hex you to death, Ron, being the irrational one, will probably take a knife and try to kill you the muggle way, since he doesn't know the Avada. Ginny will probably survey the whole thing with interest until she gets bored and then ask me how far I went with you."  
  
"And people think I have problems." He shook his head.  
  
I got up and stretched. "Anyways, enough of all this chatting. Let's go see what's in the refrigerator. He looked at me strangely. "But you just ate breakfast!"  
  
I smirked. "Never underestimate the power of pastrami." I flipped my hair and smoothly walked away into the kitchen.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I flipped through the channels and settled on watching football. Hermione came down and plopped beside me with her giant pastrami sandwich. "We're watching football?" She asked looking horribly bored.  
  
I shrugged. "What do you want to watch?"  
  
"HBO. Let's watch Charlie's Angels." She grinned as she stole the remote control from my hand and switched the channel. I settled back and surveyed the new movie with interest. Hot girls, tight clothes, not bad actuall to tell you the truth. "That Cameron girl really does well in that white bikini." I murmured mostly to myself. Hermione smacked me on the arm. "What?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"Males." She sighed and turned back to the movie. This film lasted two hours and by the end, I was staring interestedly at the screen, with Hermione losing interest going to surf the 'internet' on her 'computer,' as she said. It's not like I enjoyed the plot, which I didn't understand at all, it was the hot girls who really did peace to my mind. At the end, Hermione came back in and surveyed me. I was staring closely and trying to memorize the curvy shapes of each female's bodies. She shook her head and walked back out. I got up and walked to the kitchen when it was done.  
  
"Liked the movie?" Hermione asked without taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"Yep." I answered simply. "What are you doing?" There were tiny screens popping up. There were also names, it seemed like. Theboywholived was one, and Crookshankshairball was another.  
  
"It's called instant messaging. You type in words for someone to read at the other side of the Internet connection. Right now, I'm talking to Harry." She explained. I was confused, but didn't bother to go in-depth.  
  
"I'm guessing that Theboywholived is Potter." She nodded. "Then where did you get Crookshankshairball?" I asked.  
  
"It was your idea actually, if you want the credit." She glared mockingly at me. I suddenly remembered calling her that in the beginning of the year on the train.  
  
I laughed. "Yes.. yes, I know. I was an ass back then."  
  
"Back then was not so long ago. It was probably me who changed you for the better." She declared smugly.  
  
I stayed silent and read the messages they were forwarding back and forth.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
THEBOYWHOLIVED: So.. your coming back in a week.  
  
CROOKSHANKSHAIRBALL: I know! I can't wait to see you and Ron again. (I heard Draco snort, so I elbowed him in the stomach.)  
  
THEBOYWHOLIVED: We miss you.. but I don't know about Draco. No offense, but if you want my opinion, he's a piece of shit. (I shrugged. He had the freedom of his opinion.)  
  
CROOKSHANKSHAIRBALL: You DO know that he's standing right behind me.  
  
THEBOYWHOLIVED: HOLY SHIZNIT! HERMIONE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!! DO WANT TO KNOW HOW HARD HE PUSHES WHEN WE PLAY QUIDDITCH???  
  
Draco smirked nastily. Despite the insult, I could tell he enjoyed being feared of.  
  
CROOKSHANKSHAIRBALL: No worries, I'll be sure to tell little Drakey not to touch you.  
  
THEBOYWHOLIVED: LOL, you do that. But I have to go now. There's something going on in the common room and I hope it doesn't involve the twins and their new and patented Arglasive charms..  
  
CROOKSHANKSHAIRBALL: Bye.  
  
I shut off my laptop and turned around to see Draco looking terribly affronted. "What?? Drakey?? Hermione!! I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school!" He cried.  
  
I smiled lightly and patted his cheek as if he was a little child and walked outside into the almost-warm February air. I sat on the cold steps, my favorite place to think and indulged myself into my worries. Hogwarts was a school of witchcraft and wizardry, but it was also a school of prejudices against other houses. I loved Draco, I really did. But would our peers shun us? Would they react as rash as Ron, or as accepting as Harry? It was something that could drive you insane if you tried to think of all the possibilities. Suddenly, I realized how attached I had become to my new friends. Dumbledore was right, I really shouldn't have become so attached, and now I couldn't see them again in a long time. I got up and walked back inside heading towards the telephone to call Anna and Larissa.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Jeezus Christ, and I thought the wonder trio was bad. Now, three giggling teenage girls were shrieking in laughter now and then, up in Hermione's room. This was totally interrupting the football game.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Soo.. is Evan a good kisser?" Larissa asked casually. I stared at her, abashed.  
  
"Riss!!" I cried.  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. "I always wondered, after all, he has those GORGEOUS blue eyes." We all collapsed laughing with me, lying on my bed, Anna straddling a chair, and Larissa curled up in my beanbag chair. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I called from my place.  
  
Draco poked his blonde head in. "May I join you?" He asked giving us one of trademark smirks. Anna shrugged. "Your choice." He came in and lay on top of me.  
  
"So.. what are we talking about?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Kissing.. Guys.." Anna trailed off.  
  
"Well.. talk!" He said.  
  
"Fine. You want to know who's the BEST kisser in English class?" Larissa asked, giving all of us a wicked smile.  
  
"Travis Kessler." Anna automatically replied. I couldn't help but nod. "I would love to run my hands through those curls.." I continued wistfully.  
  
Draco looked at me. "I would think that straight blonde locks are MUCH better. At least your hands won't get tangled in them and never escape." He cried indignantly. I coughed and pointedly looked at my hair. He looked at my spiraling locks. "Ooh.. right.. forget I said anything."  
  
Anna changed the topic. "So.. what about Johnny Depp?"  
  
"He's sexy."  
  
"HE'S FOURTY!" I shrieked, shocked. We all collapsed laughing except for Draco.  
  
"I honestly can't find the comedy in that." He yawned dramatically.  
  
"Fine. Then what do you want to talk about?" Larissa asked questioningly.  
  
"Pamela Anderson and her implants."  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO ASKED ME!" I cried indignantly as they pushed me out of their room. I stomped downstairs and headed towards the living room to telephone Evan and call him over. These girls were infuriating. I needed a male by my side even if he had kissed Hermione, even though it was an accident. I had to give him some credit though, if it weren't for him, Hermione would've still considered me as only a 'friend.'  
  
In fifteen minutes, Evan and I were planning ways to get the girls back. "I think, that we should put on their bras and imitate them." He said.  
  
I shook my head. "It would be funny, but we would damage our pride in the process."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck me. I smirked evilly. "Listen here.." I continued as I leaned close to him.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
We got up and stretched and headed downstairs to get a snack when I noticed something was out of place. It was all.. quiet. Where were the cheers of Draco betting on football teams? They seemed to think the same thing, because they stopped at the foot of the stairs. "I sense.. disturbance." There was Larissa again with her strange notion of thinking she had a sixth sense. Suddenly, I noticed a flash of blonde hair disappear under the stairs and a tiny thin rope leading up to the ceiling. If I hadn't seen Draco, I would've never noticed the almost invisible rope. I looked up and saw a bucket of water hanging right above the fifth step. I silently pointed towards it.  
  
"What now?" Anna whispered to us.  
  
"Why don't we jump over the railing on top of Draco and scare the living daylights out of him?" I offered mildly.  
  
Larissa shrugged. "Sure, as long as I don't have to get my new dress wet." We silently agreed on the count of three we would jump.  
  
"AAAAEEEYYYEEEAAAA!!!!!!" We gave unladylike, barbaric war cries as we swung over the top and landed on the two shocked boys. "OOF!" They groaned as we sat on their stomachs.  
  
"Evan?" I asked him from under me.  
  
"Yeah.. it's me. I just wanted to help Draco get back at you guys but if I had known THIS was my fate.." He led out breathlessly. What awkward positions we had acquired. I was splayed out on Evan's stomach and Anna was sitting on Draco's leg, with Larissa right in the middle.  
  
"Gods! What do you people eat???" Draco groaned as Anna slid off his lap. "I'm going to be sore for weeks!"  
  
"Your telling me.." Evan said as he put a hand over his stomach where I had landed.  
  
"Well, WE'RE not the uncivilized ones who planned to drench us with water!" Anna cried out earnestly.  
  
"No, you're the uncivilized banshees who planned to murder us by squashing us to death!" Evan shot back playfully. We laughed. Okay, so maybe only us girls laughed and the rest tried to smile without wincing.  
  
"C'mon, up you go." I helped Draco up, which was a very hard task. And he thought WE were heavy.  
  
Finally, all this was put aside and our friends went back to their warm, cozy homes. I lay on the couch in the arms of Draco. "Jeez, you didn't have to go ambush us like the mafia." Draco said, breaking the peaceful silence. I looked at him pointedly. "Well the only other choice was to get soaked, which was not on our top ten lists to do." I answered back smoothly. He smiled at me.  
  
"Well..?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him in confusion. "Well, what?"  
  
"I'm waiting for an apology."  
  
"YOU should be apologizing to ME for planning to give me hypothermia!" I scoffed back at him.  
  
He shrugged, "Fine." That caught me off guard. He wasn't one to relent so easily. My questions were answered when he pressed his lips on mine sending me into sweet ecstasy. I buried my head into his chest and breathed in his spicy, intoxicating scent. I savored the feeling of being wrapped in his protecting embrace. I finally confirmed it. No matter what happened, even if it was playing tricks on each other or Brittany, nothing could break us apart. Nothing.  
  
A/N: *Smacks Self* BAD STEPHANIE! Lol, I'm horrible, I took so long to update! Yes.. yes I know that this chapter was uneventful put I had to put SOMETHING to fill in the gap before the next one. Anyways, review please with CHOCOLATE SPRINKLES!! Lol.. 


	31. Ending in Revenge

Much, much, and much more (etc. you get the picture) thanks to: Nami1, Purple Spotted Hedwig, Goddess of the Bloodmoon, Dracohermioneluver, Subzer0-degress, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, Crazy azn angel, Sweet-soph, Icedfirestar, DragonSpirit7037, Dea Malfoy, LaterosevBlack, CaNaDiAn CuTiE1, RivanKnight, and NewSecretRose. (LOL, yes my name is Stephanie. And I agree, Mr. Depp is very hot, lol.)  
  
PLEASE READ THIS: Here was a line in a previous chapter that I thought I needed to pinpoint. "I wanted people to think that I was independent and I didn't need that idiotic blonde to make me happy." Now, I'm sorry if I offended anyone by saying that. I specifically said, THAT idiotic blonde, as in referring to Draco. Not blondes were idiots. I'm really, really sorry if I offended anyone by writing that. No hard feelings please!  
  
PLUS: This fanfic is not ending soon; I'm planning to bring them back to Hogwarts.  
  
Answers to some questions:  
  
Goddess of the Bloodmoon/ Sweet-soph: It ain't over till it's over (or until the fat man sings), which I can assure you is not very soon!  
  
Crazy azn angel: Sure, just read on..  
  
DragonSpirit7037: Umm.. it was an apology for jumping on him.. lols.  
  
Onto the story! **************************************************************************** * Hermione's POV  
  
"Will ya puuhleeeze do us ALL a favor and shut up?" I snapped at Brittany as she tried to insult me again with one of her washed out insults. I knew my response was lame and the phrase was popular in second grade, but it worked. Probably because I had a whole army behind me, giving her death glares. She just sniffed and walked away with her head held high. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly at her retreating back and continued walking to lunch. I finally sat down at my usual table, unharmed by the rambunctious, jostling crowd eager to get to lunch.  
  
I looked across from me to see Anna, Larissa, and Evan staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked in confusion. Was there something stuck on my forehead? I suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
  
"Well.. err.. u remember that today's your last day here before you move, and we wanted to do something special during the lunch period."  
  
I gasped, remembering. How could I be so forgetful? Today was the last day I would ever step foot in this school again! I had informed my friends about it a month ago, and told them that I was moving away. It was a day for goodbyes and I FORGOT ABOUT IT? I was literally going to smack myself later. "OH MY GOD! IT COMPLETELY SLIPPED MY MIND!" I shrieked, catching the attention of some nearby students. I leaned over and gave each of them a hug. "I'll really miss you guys." I said, lowering my voice. "Now what did you say about this something special?" I raised my eyebrows in interest.  
  
"Come with us." They got out of their seats and rushed towards the exit into the first floor hallways. I hurried after them, my curiosity nearly killing me. They stopped in front of the English classroom. Evan opened the door, bowed, and waved me in dramatically as if he were a butler. "After you." I stepped into a dark and deserted classroom and stood there for about five seconds when a light switch came on.  
  
"SURPRISE!" That was the only thing I heard before I got splashed in the face by a bucketful of water. "Anna!!" I screeched as I wiped dripping water from my hair and eyes. She smirked at me, and said, "It's tradition."  
  
"Well, you and your traditions are very tiring! I will never forget that birthday cake!!" I cried, but had a smile on my face nonetheless. Someone handed me a change of clothes and fluffy towel. "Thanks." I looked up into the face of Draco. So THAT was why he wasn't there at lunch. "HEY!" I suddenly cried. "Why isn't HE soaking wet?" I put my hands on my hips in defiance.  
  
Larissa shrugged. "He accidentally walked in on us when we were planning this, so naturally, we couldn't splash him with water anymore."  
  
"Luck.." I muttered as I made my way to a nearby bathroom. When I finished changing clothes, I came back in and saw that they had already finished mopping up the excess water. I also noticed the throng of people that came to our goodbye party. I smiled and went up to hug each one of them like the polite host I was. When they finally moved back to their mingling, I turned to Anna. "How did you do.. THIS?" I asked gesturing toward the festivity.  
  
She smiled at me. "I was quite easy, to tell you the truth. I went to the English teacher and asked for permission to use her classroom and she agreed because she had to do corridor patrol this period anyways." I urged her to go on. "I handed out invitations to all the people we know, and even some we don't, come to think of it.." I realized she was right. I had hugged some complete strangers just a few minutes before.  
  
"The food and music was supplied by us." She gestured to Larissa and Evan over by the side. "And we got permission to do this from the principal, so we didn't get in trouble." On my skeptical look she added, "Hey, the principal's really soft once you know how to get through to him." She explained. "And through that stiff suit of his, too, since we're on the topic." She added after a thought. I looked at her, appalled. She laughed at my expression. "I'm kidding!"  
  
I smiled and said, "And.. WHY did you go through all this trouble?" I asked guiltily. She slung an arm across my shoulder as we walked the perimeter of the room.  
  
"WHY? What kind of question is that, Hermione?" She turned to me. "You and Draco are our best friends, so I think the question is WHY aren't you out there on the makeshift dance floor enjoying yourself? We only have thirty more minutes and then we have to clean up." She pointed to a group of people who were spinning and flying and crashing into snack bowls. I smiled and gave her a hug. "You know what? I might actually forgive you for throwing water in my face. Wanna join me?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Nah, not now, at least. I have to go clean up those chips that Randy spilled." I nodded and went to find my other friends. I found Larissa adjusting the volume on the radio. "C'mon! Dance!" I pulled her out and spun her around. We laughed through the whole song. I would never forget this day. Finally, after fifteen minutes of dancing, I was tired from being passed along from person to person to be their dance partners.  
  
I sat down in one of the seats next to Draco. "Having fun?" I asked gazing at one of the partygoers. He nodded and pulled me onto his lap, encircling his arms around my narrow waist and resting his chin on top of my head. I closed my eyes and smiled in silence, blocking out all the surrounding noise. That was probably why I didn't notice Anna walk up onto a box with a microphone or Evan take a flashlight and shine it down on us.  
  
"We want to introduce the special guests of our party, but they seem to be a bit, err.. busy right now." I opened my eyes in surprise and jumped off Draco's lap as if I were burned. I put my hands on my hips, and said, "I changed my mind! I will NOT forgive you for those stunts you pulled." My eyes sparkled jokingly which softened my words. Larissa rolled her eyes and grabbed each of us by our arms and led us up onto two other boxes.  
  
"This is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's last day here, so we want to give them a special birthday present, don't we?" Anna asked the crowd. The crowd cheered, obviously had been informed on by this 'present.' I looked at Draco and crossed my arms. "Hey! I don't know what it is either!" He cried defensively.  
  
"What is it?" I asked Anna. She smiled one of her trademark smiles that made her look like she was planning something evil. She probably was. "You'll see.." She answered mysteriously and ushered us out because it was time for them to clean up. The rest of the day was really uneventful. That was, until last period science class.  
  
Anna's POV  
  
I hurried everybody into his or her seat except for Randy who was out there, distracting Brittany with his superman boxers. The science teacher was not here yet, but also being distracted by Kylie Engle except without using her undergarments. Kylie was supposed to make sure the teacher came in AFTER Brittany. I quickly brought out a bucket of water and added ten drops of purple permanent coloring. "What the heck." I thought and added five more for the flavor.  
  
Hermione watched me carefully as I hoisted the bucket up on the slightly open door by standing on a chair. The deed was done and I carefully surveyed my work. It was carefully hidden on top and it was perfect for falling in the exact place I wanted. The plan was when Brittany walked in, she would get covered with purple dye which would turn her blonde hair purple for weeks and the clothes she had on would be ruined. I knew this was done millions of times before, but it was a classic. It was simple and inconspicuous so that no one ever suspected a thing. I didn't care if I got into trouble or not because I was very tired of Brittany's attitude and wanted to have a grand ending on Hermione and Draco's last day here.  
  
Plus, if I got into trouble, there would be a half of the student body population against Brittany, so it would be hard for the teachers to decide who was guilty. In my point of view, the plan was perfect.  
  
I coughed loudly, which was the signal for Randy to stop procrastinating. I hurried back into my seat as the door swung open. The next thing I knew, Brittany was emitting a glass-shattering shriek and Randy was standing five feet away from her in caution. I covered up my mouth to stop uncontrollable giggles from erupting. Randy hurried in and took his seat and folded his hands primly on the desk. Dripping from head to toe in purple, Brittany screeched, "WHAT THE FUCK!!!! GODAMMIT!!! WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL!!!" She cursed strongly without taking a breath.  
  
"What is going on in here??" The science teacher came rushing in with Kylie grinning at her side.  
  
"LOOK AT ME!!" Brittany yelled. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE SUED THIS TIME!! I SWEAR YOU WILL!!" How familiar was that threat?  
  
"YOU!!" She pointed at me. I looked up at her purple face innocently. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!! YOU ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE!!" I rolled my eyes, which seemed to infuriate her even more. She turned to the teacher. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??? GO PUNISH HER!!!" The teacher looked at her purpleness calmly.  
  
"Innocent, until proven guilty." She stated. I smiled triumphantly as Brittany scowled horribly. The teacher was probably still smarting about Brittany making a big fuss when she accidentally hit her in the face. "I suggest you go clean up in the bathroom and get your set of gym clothes to change into." Brittany stomped out muttering, "This was cashmere.. you will pay.."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Anna was now officially my idol. She really was. I probably wouldn't even have the courage to go up and do that. Anna smirked triumphantly as she turned back to what the teacher was saying. Suddenly, Brittany barged in wearing the hideous P.E. uniform, consisting of purple shorts and a baggy yellow tee shirt. But the thing that made the whole class collapse in laughter was her hair. It was neon purple as was the coloring. "MY HAIR!" She stomped up to the teacher's desk and shoved a lock of hair into her face. "LOOK AT IT!!" The teacher sighed.  
  
"It's life, deal with it. You receive what you gave, now go back to your seat." For someone of that status, she sure was philosophical. Brittany stared at her astonished. "Well aren't you going to do ANYTHING??" She cried.  
  
"I'll inform the principal on this little.. mishap. Now sit down before I tell the principal more than her needs to know!!" She barked. Brittany stomped back grudgingly and sat down dejectedly in her seat. This was probably the best day of my life.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The wind whipped through my hair as I exited the school building and watched Anna get praises about her deed. Finally, she was free and I stood in front of my three friends awkwardly. "Uhh.. I guess this is goodbye.." I trailed off. Larissa was the one to start crying. "Hermione! Draco! We'll miss you!!" She gave each of us a crushing hug. Anna and Evan imitated her, except for the crying part. "Promise to keep in touch?" I asked as I handed them my email address. They nodded, with Larissa still teary eyed. I gave each of them a final hug, with Draco nodding at them. Males just didn't do hugs, as he later explained.  
  
I hopped into the car and Draco started he engine. We gradually drove away with me waving my last of goodbyes to my friends. When they were finally out of sight, I whispered, "I'll miss them."  
  
Draco smiled at me, hearing my statement. "Hey, at least it ended on a happy note." He said trying to be optimistic. He was right. Ending it in a revenge that was held off way too long.  
  
A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END! MORE TO COME! 


	32. Settling In

Thanks! I love you guys! I want to wish happy holidays to: NewSecretRose, Anjlz7, Syvixxe, Shiumi no Yumi (LOL, Tori? I'd still recommend the purple treatment..), Dracohermioneluver, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, Pookie16, Sweet- soph, Dracoluver2009, Nami1, Prinsses of Norway, Alanpatty07, Dea Malfoy, InVisibleMoon222, Purple Spotted Hedwig, Freedome-rules. and Butterscotchwarrior.  
  
Answers to some questions:  
  
Pookie16: Hmm.. an idea I'll put in later chapters.. except, maybe not as detailed as I think your hoping.. LOL..  
  
Great.. now on with the show!!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Here's your powder, Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore dumped a gigantic handful of floo powder into my hands making some dust swirl up and drift under my nose. What happened next was not a pretty sight, I must tell you. "AAHCHOOO!!!" I sneezed into my hands because it was a habit and suddenly a cloud of powder flew towards Dumbledore's head and covered him in green dust. His snow-white beard had turned a dark green that matched the floo powder. A sudden memory of Brittany's neon purple hair struck me. "No hard feelings, Ms. Granger." He said as if reading my mind. I watched as he hastily wiped some excess dust off his robes.  
  
I smiled shyly and took another handful of powder and took my last look around in the house. I took a mental photograph of the house of where I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. I smiled ever so slightly at the wooden staircase and the picture of the naked fat lady. I snapped up from my dream- like gazing and hurriedly stepped towards the fireplace after Draco had gone. "HOGWARTS CASTLE!" I threw my powder on the black marble bottom and stepped inside the fireplace.  
  
Almost instantly, I was back in Dumbledore's office sitting in his ash- covered fireplace. A hand was offered towards me and I gratefully took it and was pulled up. I brushed myself off and gave Draco a peck on the cheek for his act of kindness. Immediately after, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stepped out together and surveyed our soot-ridden bodies up and down. McGonagall finally spoke. "I suggest you go up to your dorms to wash up and relax. Festivities can wait AFTER you've settled down." She said. "If those twins are bothering you, tell them that on Professor McGonagall orders you have to stop unless they want detention." She added, looking at me. I could definitely sense Draco smirking beside me.  
  
We finally exited his office and reached the staircase that divided the floors that our common rooms were on. "Soo.." I trailed off as I twisted my hands nervously.  
  
He smiled at me, his gray eyes lighting up almost blue. "We're back home, I guess.." He trailed off.  
  
"Look. We definitely need to talk about this whole relationship and about our friend's reactions. Why don't we meet in the library tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "Fine, how about after lunch at 1?" He offered. I nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"So.. how about our last secret kiss before the whole school knows?" He didn't wait for me to respond as he touched his lips on mine and put his arms around my waist. I tilted my head up to gain access to his mouth, and we shared a fiery, passionate kiss. Too bad our kiss abruptly ended when I saw from behind my closed eyelids a flash go off. I pulled away as Draco looked at me in confusion.  
  
It was when I saw the small boy behind the gigantic camera did I realize who it was. "COLIN CREEVY!!! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON MY LIKE THAT!!" I screeched. I muttered a quick goodbye to Draco as I raced up the stairs after him to catch the mousy boy.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I watched as the Creevy boy ran from Hermione's clutches towards the Gryffindor common room. "Ruddy Gryffindors spoiling my moment." I muttered.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I chased after the boy as he scrambled through the entrance to the common room. For someone that small, he sure could run fast. I ran straight through the portrait hole right when it was about to close and crashed headfirst into a red-haired boy. "Hermione!!" Ron exclaimed when he turned around to see me. "A great way to greet your friends, don't you think??" He rubbed his stomach rather comically, but I knew that I hadn't affected him one bit from the way he stood stable on his feet, while I was sprawled on the ground.  
  
He laughed and helped me up. "Now where in such a rush to, Ms. Granger?" I laughed along with him. "To catch that bloody junior photographer we have here in our house!!" I cried. "You never can tell that he's an eavesdropping spy incognito unless you catch him in the act!!" I added.  
  
"I'm guessing that Colin did something to peeve you?" Harry asked from behind me.  
  
I scowled. "I swear I will catch that rat later.." My sunny disposition once again replaced my recent mood. "Well, we'll deal with this later. How about a hug?" I spread my arms apart in a mocking way. They smiled and came forward to embrace me. I was buried for a few seconds in their sweaters until I heard two other voices call my name. Once I was let go, I was hugged once again by the twins. This was a bad thing because they were beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. With their arm strength, they could probably lift elephants, and now they were hugging me as hard as they could. I must tell you, I couldn't breathe.  
  
"George!! Fred!!" I gasped. "Will you loosen up a bit on the grip!!"  
  
They smiled sheepishly at me. "I'll take that as a compliment on my upper body." Fred said cheekily. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him away. I turned to George and asked, "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Here." A familiar voice sounded behind me. I whirled around a shrieked. "GINNY!!" She gave me the same greeting and we hugged, tightly.  
  
"What is it with these girls and their shrieking? It's not like they haven't seen each other for years." I heard Ron remark to Harry.  
  
"I know, and it's making me jealous. WE'RE her best friends also, and we didn't get such an enthusiastic greeting." Harry responded, saying it loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"No, but I got a greeting that almost flattened me to death." I heard Ron mutter. I turned around as he patted his stomach unconsciously. "That reminds me, I'm hungry. I'm going down to the kitchen. Who wants to join me?" He asked. I shook my head. Trust Ron to think of his stomach at a time of reunion. The rest of the boys followed him out of the common room. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly as we climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "Males.." Ginny muttered as if reading my mind. She slightly reminded me of Anna.  
  
I sprawled on top of my giant bed in my baggy pajamas. Ginny lay on her back on top of the red and gold striped couch playing with a lock of her hair. "Soo.. what's happened while I was gone?" I asked looking up from where I lay.  
  
"Well, there was Fred and George and their Arglasive Charms." She turned to face me. "I swear, those things almost landed Fred and George in Azkaban.. they're lucky Dumbledore was soft." She murmured.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That charm that they invented is a combination of Nox and Explosivai Arglentine. And since Nox means dark, and Explosivai Arglentine means explosion, they got some way-ward result, let me tell you."  
  
I gave her the 'look.' "Your telling me.."  
  
"YES! THEY CREATED BLACK HOLES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COMMON ROOM!!" She exclaimed.  
  
I gasped. "What?? That's bloody dangerous!!! Those things are so dense that they can suck you in and you would die from the amount of pull from the atoms!!!" I shrieked. "It's a wonder why they aren't in Azkaban already!!"  
  
She shook her head. "And now, they led the Ministry of Magic to create another law stating, "Under no circumstances, unless you have special permission from Ministry Officials and are in a controlled laboratory environment, are you permitted to use Nox and Explosivai Arglentine in a sentence that contains less that four words. Mum had a heart attack when she saw that notice posted on the Ministry Bulletin Board."  
  
I almost laughed. I settled for faintly smiling instead. "They're worth the trouble that they cause, though. The twins are so lovable!" She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anyways, there's more news! Parvati got her picture on the Teen Witch.." She babbled. This was how we gossiped, me telling her about my trip and her telling me about the Hogwart's news until dinner came.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I sat down in my seat for dinner. I watched as Hermione walked in a few minutes after me talking and laughing with Potter and Weasley. I scowled in jealously. I really wished I could sit next to Hermione at meals. "Oh well, we'd sort that out tomorrow when we figured this all out." I said to myself. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Drakey!! I haven't seen you all day!! When did you arrive?? And WHY didn't you some see me??" Pansy squeaked in her high-pitched voice. Aspirin please. She approached me with her miniskirt and halter-top and sat down next to me. She threw her arms around my neck. "Never mind, don't answer that. Just kiss me." She closed her eyes and waited. I raised my eyebrows and would've laughed out loud if I didn't slightly pity her at that moment. She was just about to be rejected, and in a very humiliating way.  
  
"Get off me. Pushing yourself onto people is very unbecoming and it turns me off. Not that you turned me ON in the first place." I added. She detached herself from my neck and stared at me wide-eyed.  
  
"The mudblood had you brainwashed!!!" She shrieked, loud enough for the whole hall to hear.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that.." I growled, my voice seemingly become lower.  
  
"But YOU used to call her that all the time!! I'm just learning from you!!" Aha, so Parkinson HAD learned how to speak for herself.  
  
Suddenly, we were interrupted. This was the first time I realized that the hall was quiet. Very quiet. "Ms. Parkinson, fifty points from Slytherin for your behavior. You have detention for, number one, touching another student when it is unnecessary, number two, calling another student inappropriate names, and three, accusing a student of doing something that you have no proof of." The thing that most surprised me was that this voice came from Professor Snape. Also known as, the greasy git with unfair favoritism.  
  
"B-but.. but.." She stammered.  
  
"Don't BUT me. You heard what I said!" He barked. Imagine the way that sounded when he said it, but no one dared to laugh at the most severe person in Hogwarts. Especially, when he was going against all that he displayed. He turned and marched back up to the head table and resumed eating his dinner. "Well?? What are you looking at, now?? You got the show, so I don't know what you're waiting for." He roared. I students cowered and continued eating. I had two role models now, Anna and Snape. A strange combination.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Draco caught my eye and we smiled at each other. He defended me, and that was what mattered. The Hogwarts students obviously didn't know that Draco and I were together in that way, but we would turn it public tomorrow. My loyal friends hadn't spread the word about our relationship. I wanted to get the pain and whispering over with sooner, because if you tried to keep it private, you just ended up with a lot of secrets and explaining to do.  
  
A/N: I'm probably not going to be updating in two weeks because I'm going on vacation to Disney World!! Yay!! I want to wish a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Season Greetings to all of you out there!! And as always, please review! 


	33. Boxers

Sigh.. I know I haven't updated in a month. It's because I was away for two weeks on vacation, and then we moved to a new house. Verizon couldn't activate my account until two weeks later because of the move. Sorry, anyways, my thanks to: Buffy37205, Goddess of Bloodmoon, CaptainOddball, Dracoluver2009, SpicY IcE, Dracoandhermioneforever88, Dangerous Love, NewSecretRose (Me too!), Kole17, Alanpatty07, Icedfirestar, Draco-FutureBF, Girl that no one notices, LaterosevBlack, RivanKnight, Phoenix Archangel, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS (Happy birthday!), FiRe-nIcE-62, GraceOfTheFallenMuse, Freyliskat, Shadow Violet212, Crazy azn angel, Ms sirius black, HermyPenguin, Cowgomoo2u2, and.. DanishGirl.  
  
Nope, it's not the end. Not yet!! I'm aiming for at least 60,000 words!  
  
On to the story.. **************************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I tapped my fingers impatiently on the wooden desk as the librarian gave me one of her warning looks. I sighed and glanced at my watch. It was 1:10; Draco was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Tardiness was one of my pet peeves. Suddenly, I heard the creak of doors being opened and then slam closed, then the squeaking of shoes across the floor as they slid to a stop. I glanced up briefly and noticed my gasping and red-faced boyfriend, holding onto a chair for support. "This is not a quidditch field, so please do stop running around as if you are mad, Mr. Malfoy!!" Madam Pince barked.  
  
I saw him wince and nod as he sat down. "Your ten minutes late." I stated.  
  
"There are hoards of them! I swear those groups must have grown bigger while I was gone! They're desperate I tell you! Desperate!" He whispered fiercely as to avoid another one of Madam Pince's reprimands.  
  
I looked at him strangely. "First off, what are these HOARDS, that you're talking about." I crossed my arms and leaned back.  
  
"Girls!! Women!! Damned mutants of men!!" He hissed.  
  
I raised my eyebrows and coughed emphatically.  
  
"Right.. well, not all of them, I mean, of course.." He mumbled glancing at my face, looking for any signs of anger.  
  
All I did was smile. I found some humor in seeing him so disoriented. "And what did these WOMEN do?" I asked calmly.  
  
"They chased after me!! I tried to lose them by turning at sharp corner halls, but Pansy was there! And you know Pansy." He explained. I raised my eyebrows. If it had happened before, I never noticed. I didn't pay attention to Draco Malfoy's social life before I became his girlfriend.  
  
"I swear it! They tried to rip off my bloody clothes!!!" He cried out, and ran a hand roughly through his hair in an anguished manner. A few students nearby looked over at us. A pretty brunette girl smiled flirtingly at him. I rolled my eyes. "I think this is just adding to your overly inflated ego already." I responded, turning my head to look back at him. He smirked. "Well, I guess if you look on the bright side, it DOES prove that I'm very, very, very, attractive. Sexy, you could put it." He added thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes once again.  
  
"Are we going to discuss this relationship or what?" I asked bluntly.  
  
He shrugged. "I think we should make it publicly known." He answered.  
  
"That was exactly what I was thinking." I said. "Now how are we going to do it?"  
  
"I personally think that we should continue living as we normally do, you know, with snogging sessions here and there. Don't make it seem like anything strange is going on. Maybe a kiss on the cheek in public, or an outing at Hogsmeade." He offered. I nodded. "Fine, it's settled. Normal it is." We made a move to leave.  
  
"Wait!" I pulled on his arm to motion for him to sit back down. "How about Pansy and your fan club?"  
  
"I'll deal with them. Now are you coming or what? We still have time to grab a sandwich and eat outside." He laced his fingers in mine and pulled me up. I gave him a light kiss on his lips that he answered back greedily. I pulled away just as it was getting too intense and we walked out the doorway, with him slipping his arm around my waist.  
  
Madam Pince's POV  
  
I fainted. I nearly did. I might not be so up to date on the student's gossip, but it was well known for a fact that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were rivaling enemies. One of the worst in the school, in fact. I mean, even Argus Filch knew it. That was how he organized his detentions. Lydia, a brunette girl seemed to turn white faced, a shade that almost matched Nearly Headless Nick. Suddenly, she leaned sideways on her seat and fainted. "Thomas!" I barked. "Go get Madam Pomfrey!" He hurried out of his seat, tripping over a haphazardly thrown classic hardcover book on his way out. What a day.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Hermione?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm?" She mumbled from where her head was leaning on my shoulder.  
  
"Do you notice that people are staring.. and turning kind of white-ish.. pointing.." I lead off. "..And fainting?"  
  
"CLEAR THE WAY!!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked as the students made way for her to gain access to fainted children. A light breeze ruffled my golden hair as we sat against a tree trunk watching the mayhem going on. She shrugged.  
  
"The girls are jealous, the boys are shocked. Okay? Good. Now relax." She replied yawning.  
  
I smiled, just as I saw Potter and the Weasleys stride towards us. "Hey." Ginny greeted us calmly, as she skipped over a limp body to sit down next to us. Weasley and Potter, on the other hand, looked at us as if we were crazy.  
  
"Do you know that people are dropping unconscious like flies in surprise because of both of you are within five feet of each other? And WILLINGLY, to add that." Weasley stated. I saw Hermione sigh and roll her eyes. "Are you jealous Ron?" She asked playfully. The look on his face was so funny. A cross between being taken aback and looking terribly disgusted.  
  
"Just sit down, for Pete's sake." She snorted addressing the both of them. They looked terribly affronted but sat down anyways. What I'd give to have a camera right now.  
  
"Class starts in five minutes." Ginny commented.  
  
"I know, and we have double potions with Slytherin first period!" Hermione complained. I cleared my throat loudly. She smiled softly at me. "Sorry, habit."  
  
They continued their discussion on schoolwork and such, as I came to face Hermione's 'best friends,' as she called them. "Well I'm not going to sit here glaring for the rest of my work-free five minutes." I said, folding my arms across my chest. Potter seemed to relax, but Weasley, the total opposite, seemed to glare even more. So much, that it looked like he needed glasses and was squinting. "Quidditch?" Potter offered. I shrugged. "Well the new Australian seeker they have is bloody marvelous.." This was how the conversation kept going until the bell rang. What I found surprising was that Potter was a very decent conversationalist. Weasley was even bearable, and that was saying A LOT.  
  
Classes came and went. Not many of my classmates knew about my relationship with Hermione since most of them weren't outside or in the library. Finally, dinner arrived with my stomach rumbling hungry, resembling Weasley somewhat.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"I want to welcome the two students, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger back. You both are getting full marks on your scores because of such good cooperation between you two, despite your.. er.. differences. We will also be having a special event to celebrate their arrival back." Dumbledore boomed across the Great Hall. I beamed in pride about his comment about me getting full marks. "Pansy will explain more." The blonde girl strode on a stage that I had just noticed and grabbed the microphone from the headmaster's hand. "We're selling things for charity!" Pansy screeched. I saw Lee put his hands dramatically over his ears. "We will be selling little things from around Hogwarts that we have collected. Half of the funds will go to the Homeless Housing for Wizards charity." She didn't seem to say what the other half would be used for.  
  
"Now, the rules are as followed. I hold up the object and announce the price of the item. Whoever stands up first gets it for that price. Headmaster Dumbledore has already put a charm on this room so we can easily figure out who stood up first." She looked a bit sour when she said that. She probably wanted to hand it over to her Slytherin mates. "Adriana?" She called. The Slytherin prefect brought up a large box filled with god knows what.  
  
"Here we go. First item is.. Draco Malfoy's green boxers with the silver stripes!!! Five galleons!!!" She boomed, much like a sports announcer. I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice. Did I hear right? "I WANT THEM!!" Some one screamed behind me. I turned around to see.. GINNY jumping up. A blue light was suddenly formed around her. I heard simultaneous groans. "Sold! To little Virginia Weasley!" Pansy screeched. Ginny frowned at the name, but ran up the steps to receive the clothing item anyways. I couldn't ask her about her actions because she was listening raptly to Pansy speak. I sighed defeatedly over the roaring noise and turned back to Pansy, deciding to ask her about it later.  
  
By now, Pansy was on a roll. No one could stop her, not even Dumbledore. I glanced over at Draco to see his reaction, and it looked like he was repeating What the Fuck over and over again. "Draco's black T-shirt, still damp with his sweat! Ten galleons! His white socks, cleaned! Three galleons! A lock of his hair! ONLY ONE GALLEON!" She roared. After about ten more minutes of this, she was done. The professors were white faced and shocked, it seemed. "Ms. Parkinson!! In my office right now! That was terribly inappropriate!" Snape raged. She shook her shoulders uncaring. She looked like she was actually EXPECTING it.  
  
Finally, the whole mess was cleared and we were back in the common rooms. I was still seemingly frozen in shock. I lay on the common room couch in my pajamas staring wide-eyed at my friend. She smiled. "To save you from questioning in an obscene manner, I did it for the profits, okay?"  
  
"B-but.. profits??? How can you gain PROFITS from a pair of smelly boxers???" I screeched.  
  
"Listen and learn. You've got to know TRICKS to be successful, Hermione!" I almost snorted, but she held a hand up to silence me. "Those boxers were actually VERY cheap for something like that belonging to Draco Malfoy. I can skive 'em off in the girl's bathroom to some innocent first year for at least TWENTY galleons. I should've stood up for the black T-shirt. I would've earned at least thirty galleons out of that one, since it had his sweat on it. But the socks were overpriced because they were clean." I wrinkled my nose in disgust." She smiled. "Yes, your boyfriend IS worth that much." She explained.  
  
"So.. your saying that if I make him play quidditch for five hours straight in a T-shirt, I could steal it and earn PROFITS??" I cried in a disgusted manner.  
  
"Yes.. yes you could. But you'd give that T-shirt to your best friend, wouldn't you?" She asked suggestively. I rolled my eyes at her.  
  
Ron and Harry were listening in eagerly. "How do you know all this??" Ron asked eyeing his little sister in amazement.  
  
"I told you! I listen! I learn!" She cried exasperatedly. Suddenly, my feelings of grossness turned into awe. I had to admire her skills. I truly did.  
  
"You have got to talk to me more." Ron said as he situated himself smack in front of Ginny.  
  
The Next Day  
  
After Draco finished ranting about the previous night, I turned to face him. "Have you ever thought about selling yourself?"  
  
A/N: Review, thanks. 


	34. Surprises be Damned

Argh! I'm so mad! I couldn't update until Sunday because I made "infractions" on my account or something like that. Sigh.. anyways, thanks to: Anjlz7, Shadow violet212, Dracoandhermioneforever88, Alanpatty07, Innocent Little Birdie, FellowshipFanatic, Goddess of the Bloodmoon, Kole17, NewSecretRose, Buffy37205, DanishGirl, Draco-FutureBF, Sweet-soph, and Faye6.  
  
Anjlz7: I'm sorry, this chapter has Lucius in it. I knew you didn't want it, but I finished writing the chapter already. I hope you like the chapter anyways..  
  
TaDa! LOL, new chapter. ***************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Back to same old, same old. Potions with the greasy git; prefect duties that take up half of your sleeping time; and coffee breaks whenever possible. In other words, it was starting to give me one huge headache. I tried to listen raptly as Professor Trelawney talked about leeward timing when divining the seeing breaks, but my attention was slipping. I glanced over at Ron, who was gazing at some dirt on the ceiling, and Harry, who was strategizing quidditch techniques on the corner of his parchment paper. I had no idea why I rejoined this class.  
  
"Homework is to read up on chapter seven on what we were discussing and have a mental picture of how you want to keep your dream calculating diary." She breezed. The bell rang and we all hurried out of her stuffy, smoke permeated, classroom. This was our last class, and today was Adriana and Draco's turn to patrol the halls, so I could rest tonight. I dropped my book bag on the floor and flopped into the red and gold couch in an exhausted manner. I had done my homework at lunch, so there was nothing left to do except sleep, and that was exactly what I planned to do.  
  
"You look like you've run a marathon." Ginny commented as she sat at my feet.  
  
"I feel like I have." I retorted. "I've forgotten about how much these professors run you ragged."  
  
"Don't worry. This isn't one of their better days." She explained as she got off the couch and headed towards the girls dormitories. I sighed as I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I sensed someone reaching for my book bag that was lying near my hand. "Don't you even TRY to copy my homework, Ronald Weasley." I said without opening my eyes. After six years of this, I would think I would know what my best friend was doing by instinct. My eyelids fluttered open as I glared at him. He threw up his hands in mock defeat. "I'm sorry!" He cried.  
  
"You look like you've been hit by a truck." Harry commented as he sat down next to Ron. What a much nicer way to put it, compared to Ginny. "Thank you Harry." I replied sourly.  
  
He shrugged. "Hey, I'm just trying to be honest." He explained. "Anyways, I have a question about that Aviallo Potion we were doing in class." I waited. "What is it?" He asked bluntly.  
  
I rolled my eyes at both of my friends. "Don't you EVER pay attention?" I asked. They shrugged, and I sighed. "The Aviollo Potion can establish a temporary wall around a specified object, which hides - Ron! Don't touch my book bag! - it from things that you consider unholy until a certain extent. You have to sprinkle it around the object, and - Ron! I told you! You can't copy my homework! - it will form a sort of invisible shield around it, making it unreachable with a tracking charm and making the object invisible also. Only very skilled and experienced wizards can perform this potion." I finished. I once again saw Ron's hand creep towards my work. "Just take it!" I threw it at him and he caught it swiftly with one hand. "Thanks, I owe you one." He gave me a relieved smile.  
  
"No, you owe me twelve!" I frowned and turned to Harry. "And YOU owe me seven!"  
  
The Next Day  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I groggily rubbed my eyes and got up to take a shower. An hour until classes started and I had plenty of time to grab some breakfast and maybe meet Hermione. The hot water coursed down my sore body from practicing quidditch for hours yesterday. I slipped on my clothes and ran a hand through my wet hair. I didn't feel like blow-drying it, this morning. I quickly exited my quarters and walked into the bright corridors lit by he morning sun. Two Hufflepuffs started giggling as I walked by. I winked roguishly at them. That would probably make there day. Better yet, their whole week. Yes, I knew I had a big ego.  
  
I slipped into the great hall and took my usual seat at the Slytherin table and piled up on eggs and bacon into my plate. I was just about to dig in when Hermione slid next to me in a seat. My eyes widened in surprise. "You DO know, that this is the Slytherin table. Not that I have a problem with this." I stated. She smiled. "Of course. There are no rules stating that you can't sit at another house's table. Plus, Blaise invited me." She added. I glanced over at my friend. He smirked and waved. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, as everybody else seemed to continue on as if this was a normal thing.  
  
I glanced back at Potter and Weasley to see their reaction. They were looking at us in confusion as Ginny flung her peas at them to get their attention. I chuckled. It wasn't as bad as I thought. At least they didn't come over to pummel me, of course, I could take them. "Can you please pass the toast?" Jarvis asked Hermione from a few seats away.  
  
"Did you just ASK someone to PASS something?? With a please? And you didn't reach across the table, dragging your sleeve in everyone's food to reach it??" I cried incredulously.  
  
"Are you implying that I usually don't have manners?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, your right. But I do have manners when it comes to guests."  
  
I heard Hermione laugh from beside me.  
  
He smiled along with her. "I'm waiting for my toast, woman!" He barked.  
  
"Impatient git.." She muttered, still smiling.  
  
"And damn proud of it." It suddenly appeared to me that they were carrying on a conversation WITHOUT me. I was feeling very left out. I coughed. She smiled and gave me a buttery kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Eeew!! No kissing at the breakfast table! We still have lunch and dinner to endure!!" Jarvis commented in a very childish manner as he slid in a seat opposite from me. Hermione started laughing, and finally we all joined in.  
  
Someone interrupted our peals of laughter. "Can I sit here? Harry and Ron are being impossible." The voice belonged to little Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Sure, Gin." Jarvis answered as she slid in a seat next to him. I suddenly remembered that they had developed some sort of relationship with each other. "What are we talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Kissing." I responded.  
  
"Not a bad subject." She answered as she turned to give Jarvis a peck on the cheek, Hermione doing the same. "Okay, now I'M feeling left out!" Blaise argued. The two girls giggled and leaned across to give HIM a kiss on his cheek. As we continued on with our discussion, or a mindless ramble you could call it, I turned to watch Potter and Weasley again. Potter seemed to have lost his senses and was now staring at us with a bit of lost air. But Weasley, it seemed, had double his senses and was gripping his fork in a madden way and looked like he wanted to plunge it into my eye. I smiled in a mocking way and waved at them. "Don't do that!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Yeah, Draco. You don't want to be blind in one eye do you?" Blaise asked, apparently having the same thoughts as me; and at the same time, eyeing the wavering fork that Weasley was holding.  
  
"Well then let's hope that Weasley has some self control because he'll be seeing a lot of this for the rest of his Hogwarts days." I answered back smoothly.  
  
Suddenly the usual hoard of owls flew in and dropped the daily mail. A striking black one was flying against the mass of gray and white as it dropped a letter on top of my eggs. I opened it carefully, and paled as my eyes skimmed the letter. How could my father do this to me? And just when I was settling back in! Happily, I might add.  
  
Draco,  
I have been informed of your relationship with the muggle-born Ms. Granger. Pansy will be credited with this information and I want to see you this weekend at the Shrieking Shack. Tell a soul and your whole fortune will disappear along with your title.  
-Senior Malfoy  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, a bit dramatic. Oh well, I thought I needed a change with this. Review, with gummy bears this time. They're the best! Mmm.. 


	35. Fights

A/N: Thanks to reviewers once again. I have a feeling that I'm not going to be on for at least two weeks because I'm pretty sure my computer has a virus, so I have to get my cousin here to reboot it. I'm only updating now because I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able in a few more hours. Yes, I know. I AM paranoid. Lol, here's to: Crazy azn angel, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, Goddess of the Bloodmoon, Sweet-soph, Anjlz7, Icedfirestar, NewSecretRose, Dracoandhermioneforever88, FiRe-n-IcE-62, Silvy-Silver-Eyed, A.J.D'Angelo, DanishGirl, Purple Spotted Hedwig.  
  
Ah, yes. And thanks to all those people who sent me gummy bears! Yum!  
  
Choo choo.. here comes the train! *****************************************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I walked in a daze the rest of the day. Nothing seemed to be real anymore. Hermione's soft curls were a dream, and Potter's irritating scar was no more than a figment of my imagination. It was my father's entire fault, and I hated him. I hated Pansy just as much. The wench was going to pay for my trouble. I somehow KNEW this was going to involve Hermione in more ways than one. How I missed the days when I was back in muggle high school. My only problem was the prissy bitch, Brittany. She would weaken easily under sharp insults, and I had quite a tongue if I say so myself.  
  
"Draco.." Someone seemingly whispered into my ear. "Draco!" The voice cried more urgently now. I was suddenly shaken out of my stupor and lifted my head to look at Hermione. "Class is over." She repeated. I suddenly realized that the entire transfiguration class was empty, and McGonagall was staring at me with pointed eyes. I hurriedly shuffled my books together into my pack as Hermione pulled me by the arm and said a hurried goodbye to the professor.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked, as she stopped at the side of the hall turning to face me.  
  
I looked away. I didn't want her to get involved in this. She meant too much to me. "Nothing.. it's nothing." I repeated.  
  
"Draco! I know there's something wrong! You dazed off in class, even when the bell rang you were oblivious!" She pressed.  
  
"I told you! There is nothing wrong, okay??" I cried as I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"But, you seemed like someone died! I know you, and that is NOT how you usually look!" Hermione continued once again. She was really getting on my nerves. Couldn't she tell that I wanted to be left alone??  
  
"Listen to me, and stop nagging!! NOTHING IS FUCKIN' WRONG!! SO JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" I roared this time, unexpectedly. I would've done anything to take that back. Her face had this especially poignant, hurt look on it, which made me want to kiss it away so badly. But at the moment, I was a bit disoriented with my thoughts. Instead, my Malfoy genes took over, and I quickly turned and walked away.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry." I repeated to myself over and over again. I was fighting an inner battle and I definitely seemed to be losing. It was when I saw Ginny talking to Ron in the common room, did I start bawling my eyes out. I felt ridiculous, but it felt better all the same as she came over and hugged me.  
  
"Whaa.." Ron asked confused as he started up towards us. Ginny waved him away as we walked up the stairs into the girl's dormitories. Lavender was in there combing her blonde waves in front of a mirror.  
  
"What happened?" She asked Ginny softly, nodding towards me, as we sat down on the red and gold striped couch. I felt her shrug.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny gently prodded. I lifted my head up off her shoulder and sniffled a little bit.  
  
"He yelled at me." I said softly, letting the words sink in. He had always been so gentle and caring. I loved him, and what he said had hurt a little more than little.  
  
"Are you ready to talk about it?" Lavender asked in a psychiatrist type way. I nodded as I finished hiccupping.  
  
"He acted so disoriented today. I didn't know what was bothering him, so at the end of the last class, I asked him. He seemed to be a little stubborn about it, whatever IT is. I guess this is partially my fault, because I was nagging a bit. It's just that I was so worried for him!" I explained all in one breath.  
  
They both squished on into the couch beside me as they each put an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"You really shouldn't worry much. It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He's always been known for his secretiveness and possessiveness. Only because of you, he changed. He probably needs to be by himself for a while. Give him some time, he'll tell you when he's ready and gets the chance." Ginny soothed.  
  
I smiled a little bit, realizing the truth in her words. "You know what? That might actually be good advice." I stated as I hugged my two friends.  
  
"When have I NOT given good advice?" Ginny cried, affronted.  
  
"Come to think of it, remember that time in Honeydukes.."  
  
Lavender started laughing, remembering the bizarre scene involving Fred and George Weasley, flying duck creams, and cannon icee balls. I smiled. Treasure the moments.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I felt really bad about yelling at Hermione last night as I watched her laugh with her friends at the Gryffindor table, without even taking one glance at ME. Understatement, I felt horrible. That old Malfoy side had come out of me again. My father and Pansy had initiated it. It was Saturday today and we had no classes. I had to talk to Hermione alone, to redeem myself. I casually got out of my seat and strode my way lazily towards the Gryffindor table. It was my signature walk. I reached the red and yellow clad table and touched Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione?" I asked. She, along with the rest of the Gryffindors along the table looked up at me. To add, some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were looking at me too. That made just about four hundred eyes boring into my figure.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a few minutes? Alone?" I added. She quietly got out of her seat and followed me out of the great hall into the main corridor. "What do you want?" She asked a bit bluntly. I touched her arm gently and got to the point. "I'm really sorry for cursing and snapping at you yesterday." I took a breath. "It's just that something was bothering me. Yes, you were right." I said seeing her knowing face. "It's this." I handed her the crumpled letter that I had shoved into my pocket this morning.  
  
I saw her expression change from confusion to horror. It gave me some satisfaction to see her realize that I wasn't getting all stormy for no reason at all. She suddenly looked up and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't know.. I had no idea.." She whispered into my chest. I stroked her hair and hugged her back. "It's not your fault." I tilted her head up gently and leaned in closer to her mouth. Our lips touched as an electrifying shiver ran up my spine. It was like a sigh of relief, and I felt her deepen the kiss by probing her tongue into my mouth.  
  
Then, someone interrupted us. AGAIN.  
  
"Ahem! Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger.. that will be enough! That is a bit inappropriate for most students to see, so I suggest you stop this behavior, or I might give you detention in the future!" Snape barked. "And to ease my state of mind." I heard him mutter. We stepped about a foot apart blushing deeply and hurried back into the Great Hall.  
  
Snape's POV  
  
Of all my luck, I just HAD to catch them snogging in the hallway. It was gross enough in my nightmares.. but did I REALLY have to see it in full vivid color?? Let's thank god I knew the memory erasing charm and I had a pensive.  
  
That Afternoon  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Meet me in the astronomy tower at eight," I whispered to Hermione in the middle of Potions.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Is there something you might like to discuss with the class??" Snape barked. Why did they ALWAYS say the same lines over and over again? It was getting tiring, if you ask me.  
  
"Um.. actually, there IS something I've been meaning to ask." I said sarcastically. "Do you like, EVER wash your hair??" Damn, just like the English teacher did to me when I talked back to her, I got two weeks of detention.  
  
That night  
  
I leaned on the railing that separated me from solid ground and plunging two hundred and fifty feet into my death. "Draco?" Hermione whispered from behind me.  
  
"You came!"  
  
"Of course I came, you dolt. Would I have a reason not to?" She asked putting her arms around my waist. "What are we doing here anyways?" She asked, her face gazing up into mine.  
  
"Nothing.. just wanted to be here with you.." I answered. She laughed lightly. "Your so cute when you look like that!"  
  
I stared at her, affronted. "I am NOT cute!" I cried. Cute?? As in fluffy bunnies, cute?? I think not.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at me. "Then what do you WANT me to call you?"  
  
"Devilish, sexy, inviting, dangerous, attractive, arousing, debonair.." I led off. She laughed.  
  
"My, my. Aren't we conceited?" I smiled at her response and kissed her forehead.  
  
And that was how the rest of the night was until ten o'clock. We talked about little things and got to know each other much better. I even conjured up two plush armchairs so we wouldn't have to stand around talking for three hours. I found out about her family history and even her pet peeves. I would never take her for granted again. In the soft moonlight, with the breeze rippling her hair, she was gorgeous. Finally, it was time to go, and I walked her to the portrait of the fat lady. "See you tomorrow?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course, prat." He responded kissing my nose and was off into her common room already. And, as always, a playful insult to go with it.  
  
I walked back to my common room and into my dormitory acting like a giddy schoolboy, which I was. I whistled happily as I got into my bed. I heard someone growl. "Shuddup, mate. We don't want to hear about your adventures with Hermione right now. Go to sleep." Jarvis grumbled from somewhere in the dark room. I laughed softly and snuggled deeper into the covers. Then a thought hit me. A thought that kept me from getting my usual necessary hours of sleep.  
  
"Was I going to choose love over power?"  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your compliments, constructive criticism, etc.. Please review!! 


	36. Dumbledore Can Kick Ass!

A/N: Thanks, as always to:AlanPatty07, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, Icedfirestar, Draco-FutureBF, DM Angel2004, FiRe-n-IcE-62, Oooo, NewSecretRose, DracoHermioneSupporter, Mina-ise, Surpreme Neo Countess, DanishGirl, Shadow violet212, HermyPenguin, Phoenix Archange, Purple Spotted Hedwig, Kole17, Dracoandhermioneforever88, Crazy azn angel, SiriuslySirius022, and.. Innocentrose.  
  
Yes! We had a snow day today! Lol.. Time to celebrate!!  
  
Don't sue me for fluff please!  
  
Onto the show!! **************************************************  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Go to Dumbledore!!" Hermione pressed for the millionth time. I sighed exasperatedly. I DID NOT need that old coot's help, thank you very much. Hermione had been urging me to go to Dumbledore ever since she read that letter. I was starting to have regrets about telling her what was bothering me. I heard Hermione sigh beside me as we walked to double potions. "Can't you just ignore that Malfoy pride for a few seconds and maybe accept the fact that you need help??" Hermione cried despairingly.  
  
I growled. "First of all, I don't need help in any way shape or form. Second of all, I DO NOT have any Malfoy pride, okay?" I ended the conversation abruptly as we reached the wooden door leading to Snape's classroom. We walked to our usual seats, me next to Crabbe, and her next to Potter. "Today we will be learning about the Revini Extract Potion that.." I ignored him from then on. I concentrated on my thoughts about the tomorrow Hogsmeade meet with my father and Hermione. "MR. MALFOY!!" Snape barked, shaking me out of my stupor. "WERE YOU LISTENING AT ALL??" He shouted. I winced a bit, not being used to his yelling at ME.  
  
"Um.. no." I mumbled, bracing myself for another one of his yelling fits.  
  
He smiled a crude smile. "Then will you please tell me WHAT you were thinking about while we were discussing the pros and cons of a revival potion?"  
  
I took a glance at Hermione. She was so pretty right about now, with her cheeks flushed from her potion's steam and her hair in a messy bun, but I had better things to think about right now. I think Snape saw this motion.  
  
"You know what? I don't think I want to know." He answered for himself as he glided back to his desk. I could swear I saw him shudder.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I sat next to Draco in the prefect common room as we took our lunch break. "You are so lucky he let you slide like that!" I cried poking him in the chest.  
  
He smirked and shrugged. "I guess Snape has a soft spot for Slytherins like me."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No, really?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
We ate our lunches in silence. Me with a potato salad and Draco with his humongous sandwich. I watched as he finished the last bites of his lunch and rolled the wrapper into a ball. He lazily threw it up and caught it in an easy fashion. I couldn't help but admire his graceful body. Then I broke the silence.  
  
"Will you please go to Dumbledore about that letter??" I asked pleadingly. His eyes darkened at the thought. "No."  
  
I put my potato salad down. Maybe I had to loosen him up a little. It wasn't my style, but at least I could try. I slid myself onto his lap and straddled him as I put my arms around his neck. His eyes widened at my bold movements. I played with a lock of his hair as I leaned into his ear. "Please?" I whispered, letting my breath tickle his neck. I felt him shudder slightly.  
  
"Your starting to sound like Pansy, and it's turning me off." He mumbled. Despite his words, I could tell I was having the complete opposite effect on him. His hands traveled along my waist as he leaned in to kiss me. I put my fingers on his lips to stop him. "You have to promise to go to Dumbledore. I'm worried for you." I stated calmly. He made a muffled sort of noise. "For me?" I whispered against his cheek. I took my fingers of his lips.  
  
"I do a lot of things for you, and your damn lucky I'm actually going to listen to you this time." With that, he kissed me. I took that as a yes. The kiss was long and sensual, feeling his fingertips touch my waist. Of course, as always, someone ALWAYS had to ruin the moment. Greg Laity, Hufflepuff prefect, came marching in without even KNOCKING. Shows how much civilized sense a dimwit Hufflepuff had, if I wanted to think like a Slytherin. "Oh! I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Really!" All that time he seemed to be looking frightfully at Draco. He hurriedly rushed out almost tripping over a loose wooden board on the floor. When he was gone, I turned to my boyfriend.  
  
"That was all your fault, the way he looked terrified." I said accusingly.  
  
He shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it if I have presence."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
As I had promised to Hermione, I went to Dumbledore that night after dinner. "Gummy Bears." I muttered to the statue guarding Dumbledore's office. Almost instantly, the staircase started moving as I stepped onto it and stopped right outside his door. "Come in Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore boomed from inside. How he knew I was there, I would never know. I cautiously stepped inside and seated myself in a plush royal purple armchair facing him. "What would you like to discuss?" He asked me.  
  
"To the point." I muttered as I flung the letter to him. He caught it offhandedly and unfolded the letter. I watched as his eyes scanned the words back and forth. I didn't see him even twitch in surprise. He suddenly looked up. "Well Mr. Malfoy, I guess we'll be seeing your father this weekend, won't we? Now out! You have prefect duties to fulfill!" I didn't bother telling him this was my night off. I hurriedly rushed out of his office and downstairs into my dormitory.  
  
"Nirvana" I muttered. I flopped into my bed without even washing up. I needed my energy. Tomorrow was going to be a loooong day.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Can I go??" I begged. Draco shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous."  
  
I looked up at him. "Please, please, please, please, please?? With a cherry and chocolate sprinkles on top??" I offered. He looked me square in the eye. "No."  
  
"Why not??" I asked for the hundredth time, already knowing the answer. He gave me a look. It was one of MY looks.  
  
"And even if I DID let you, Dumbledore would've disapproved anyways." He said, adding to my disappointment. I folded my arms and huffed my way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. "SOMEONE looks depressed." Ron commented through his mouthful of food.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, RON?? CHEWING AND TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN IS DISGUSTING!!!" Ginny screeched from beside him.  
  
He smiled innocently and continued shoveling food into his mouth. "Draco won't let me come with him to see Lucius." I pouted, staring at my eggs and bacon.  
  
"Well, for once in his life, I think that ferret boy actually made a good decision." Harry commented. "It's awfully dangerous. And there's a great chance he's going to be having one of his awful tempers."  
  
Yeah, what he said." Ron agreed. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "But I don't want to miss out on the excitement!" I said.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at me. "Considering all that we went through together, I would say that we had enough excitement to last us at least two lifetimes. Come to think of it, we faced Dementors, Death Eaters, Unforgivable Curses, Baskilisks, Three Headed Dogs.." He ticked off with his fingers. I realized he had a point.  
  
"Fine, fine. You win." I sighed reluctantly.  
  
A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall came up to our table. "Ms. Granger, the headmaster would like to see you."  
  
I hurriedly got out of my seat, not bothering to clean up my plate, taking for granted the fact that house elves were going to do it for me. I rushed into the headmaster's office, nearly knocking over a poor second year on the way carrying bundle of eggs for the kitchen elves. I was fidgeting in curiosity by the time I reached the door to his office. "Come in Ms. Granger." I entered slowly; surprised that Draco was also seated in one of the plush purple armchairs.  
  
"Let me get to the point. We will be meeting Draco's father in approximately an hour, as you probably already know." He said nodding towards me. I nodded in understanding back. "Well, I would like to question you, Ms. Granger, whether or not you would like to join us on our.. visit with Draco's father." This was the chance I was waiting for!  
  
"Yes!!" I cried eagerly.  
  
"Wha-what??" Draco sputtered. "She can't! It's too dangerous!" He argued.  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure Ms. Granger is old enough to decide for herself whether she wants to go or not. I have a feeling that we might need you in some ways. But I must warn you, it might become a wee bit dangerous." He added.  
  
"A wee bit.. right.." Draco scoffed from beside me. I elbowed him when Dumbledore turned around to feed Fawkes. I looked at him with begging eyes. "Don't look at me like that!" He whispered. "What?? It IS dangerous." He stopped, trying to ignore my look. But he was softer than you thought. "Okay! Fine! Come with us! Just stop looking at me like that!" He grumbled.  
  
I smiled triumphantly as Dumbledore turned back around. "It's settled then?" We nodded. "Fine. Meet me at the front entrance at a quarter to two. I'll trust you not to be late. Now off you go!" He ushered us out. As we walked back out into the main corridor, Draco turned to me. "Why are you ALWAYS able to convince me to your side??" He whined. I turned and gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
"You might THINK your tough, but inside, you're really a soft old marshmallow." I poked him in the stomach. I turned away walking up to the common room, laughing to myself, remembering the look on his face when I said that.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It was a quarter to two and I was waiting in the front entrance. I STILL hadn't forgiven Hermione what she said about me having the personality of a marshmallow. Dumbledore and Hermione suddenly came into view, chatting about something or another. In one hand, Dumbledore was holding his eleven inch dark ebony wand. In the other hand, he was holding some sort of sugary sweet. "Gummy bear, Mr. Malfoy? They're this fantastic new muggle candy that I just found out about." I shook my head and grimaced. Call me whatever you want, but I was not a fan of candy.  
  
We walked outside and then turned silently onto an old cobblestone pathway that led to Hogsmeade. It was a cloudy day, and the tall, deserted, dark building, the Shrieking Shack, loomed in the distance. I touched my wand in my back pocket for comfort. Hermione gripped my arm tightly as we approached closer. Damn, how much I wished I were back in Velerios High. Suddenly I realized we were right in front of a door made of rotting old wood. Dumbledore creaked it open slowly. I stepped in first, followed closely by Dumbledore and Hermione with our wands drawn.  
  
"Draco.. I see you've brought some friends.." A gravelly voice suddenly spoke a few feet ahead. "Lumos." I muttered. A white circle of light formed around my wand as I noticed my father sitting on a dusty scarlet couch with a malignant smile on his face. I would've grimaced from the dust if I had not been so terrified. His white blonde hair seemed to glow with an evil presence. "I guess you shall be waving your fortune AND title goodbye, won't you boy?" My father announced eyeing the two presences behind me with a sneer of lack of interest. Just then, Dumbledore stepped out of the shadow.  
  
For a second there, I think I saw fear flash before my eyes, but a millisecond later, they hardened in gray shields. "HAH! Dumbledore! You think you can save my son and his little mudblood girlfriend's fate??!!" He barked.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
I looked him coolly in the eye, unfazed. It was former students like these who were a waster of my time and a grind on my nerves. "Yes.. yes I do. I THINK I managed to conquer Tom Riddle more than once, so you'll probably be a piece of shepherd's pie." I shrugged. I got the satisfaction of seeing him look insulted.  
  
"YOU FOOL!! YOUR MAD!! YOU THINK YOU'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN ME??" Lucius screamed.  
  
"Obviously.." I said rolling my eyes. "You couldn't even cast an Accio charm right, in the seventh year." I offered. "Gummy bear?" I held out a half full package off gummy bears. He pulled it out of my hand and threw it on the floor. "I DON'T WANT SOME DAMNED GUMMY BEARS RIGHT NOW!!" Then he calmed down. "I would THINK you had enough sense to see that THIS IS NOT THE TIME." He raged.  
  
"Yes, well, despite that, that was a bit rude. I would think that our professors taught our students more manners than that."  
  
"F-FUCK YOU BASTARD!!! HOW D-DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!" He roared.  
  
"And daresay, watch that tongue of yours!!"  
  
"CRUCIO!!!!!!!!!" I could see that his temper finally snapped, but I was more than ready. I had the best reflexes, if I say so myself, so I dodged that one with a reflecting charm quite easily. And the curse bounced back and squarely hit him in the chest. As Lucius started screaming in pain, I smiled triumphantly to myself. "Merlin's beard, this was easier than I thought. Your father needs some practice with that wand of his." I said calmly to a white faced Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger, on the other hand, seemed to have fainted dead away. I sighed. I KNEW I shouldn't have taken her along. "Ennervate." I muttered. She sat up and blinked slowly, rubbing her eyes. Now it was time to get back to Lucius.  
  
He was breathing deeply and convulsing in pain. I really wasn't a fan of violent deaths and pain and all that nonsense, but he deserved it. I lifted the curse. "Are you done?" I asked, inspecting my nails. Hmm.. one seemed to be a bit chipped. I'd file it later.  
  
"WHAA-" That was all he said before I had him bound in magical ropes. "Wingardium Leviosa." I muttered lifting him up in a flat position and throwing an invisibility cloak over him so villagers wouldn't find it strange that Lucius Malfoy was floating stiffly in air, bound in magical ropes.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Let me update my idol list. Now it was Anna, Snape, AND Dumbledore. The way he handled it made it look like Colin Creevy could handle it with one arm tied behind his back. I was exaggerating, but you get the picture. Dumbledore waved jauntily to a few passer-bys as we made our way back to the Hogwarts castle with a floating, invisible and bound, Lucius Malfoy in front of us. I would've laughed at the whole situation if I hadn't been so shocked. Hermione was walking stiffly beside me as she clutched my arm. "I didn't know Dumbledore was soo.. TALENTED." She whispered. All I could do was nod.  
  
We entered the Hogwarts Castle and approached his office. I was surprised to find Snape waiting patiently by the window. "Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I have ministry officials and guards waiting right outside the back entrance. They have dementors with them, so watch out." Snape said gravely. How they managed to communicate like this with no visible connection was going to puzzle me forever.  
  
"Thank you." With that, he uncovered my squirming father. "Lucius, take a look at yourself. Was this how you wanted yourself to turn out?" Dumbledore asked as he rubbed his temples. All my father could do was give him his signature death glare. "Severus, take him downstairs." Dumbledore said. He nodded and was off with my father still floating ahead of him.  
  
When this was all settled and done, I sat down on an armchair facing Headmaster Dumbledore. Hermione had gone back up to her room to rest from this exhausting day. "You DO know that your father is most likely going to Azkaban for many obvious reasons." Dumbledore said, breaking the room's silence. I nodded, unfeeling. This was my father's fate. I had known and accepted it long before this happened.  
  
"Do you have any questions? Maybe you'd like to tell me something?" Dumbledore asked. I shook my head. "Fine, you may go. But come to me if you have any other problems you might need to sort out." He said. "Gummy bear??" He opened a new package just as I was getting up. I sighed and nodded, holding out my hand. This man was NEVER going to stop offering me gummy bears until I accepted, was he?? He smiled with his twinkling blue eyes, and gave me a handful of them. I stepped out of his office and into the hall.  
  
"What the heck." I muttered to myself as I popped a green one into my mouth. Hey, they weren't so bad after all.  
  
The future didn't look too bad either, I observed as I walked past the floor length windows still streaming with the afternoon sunlight.  
  
A/N: It's not the end.. Yes, I know. The whole Lucius part was kind of short because I'm not that good with all that theatrics and drama stuff. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review! 


	37. Quidditch

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you!! *Bows* Haha, please don't mind me. Thanks very much to.. Supreme Neo Countess, Draco-FutureBF, FiRe-n-iCe-62, Dracoandhermioneforever88, Icedfirestar, Bride of Malfoy, Shadow violet212, Kole17, Oooo, Goddess of the Bloodmoon, Crazy azn angel, Dracohermioneluver, DanishGirl, Criminally-Insane, Draco Silvan Malfoy, Siriusly Sirius022, Mermaiden1990, Alanpatty07, Hermypenguin, LaterosevBlack, CeLeStIaL BeInG, Natyslacks, and THO BOOT OF MANY MOODS!!!!  
  
Oh, god.. I really should be studying for my science test. Procrastinating is not good!!! Lol.. Chugga chugga choo choo!!!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was trying VERY hard to forget Sunday's events. Not that it was helping much. Even though six days had passed since the whole Lucius problem, I STILL hadn't forgiven myself for FAINTING. It's just that my eyes were seeing the effects of the Crucio curse for the first time, and let me tell you, I did not like it. Still, fainting??? It seemed like some weak, dependent action that Parvati or Lavender might do if they saw a spider. Or make that Ron. I needed something to get my mind off Sunday.  
  
"Harry, if you look at her like that, she'll get suspicious and uncomfortable." I said without looking up from the book I was currently reading. His head snapped up from his frozen position. "Whaa.. Oh! I-I wasn't staring at Ginny." He defended, making it even more apparent that he most certainly was. "I'm sure, Harry." I reached out a hand and patted down his messy, jet-black hair. He grinned and took the book out of my hands.  
  
"Hermione, all you've been doing is reading books this past week!! Why don't you go out and get some fresh air. How about a game of quidditch?" He asked casually.  
  
I gave him 'a look.' "First of all, stop changing the subject! And second of all, you KNOW I hate quidditch." I said hitting the upside of his head.  
  
"Are you beating up my best mate over there?" Ron asked bounding down the stairs.  
  
I looked at them both and grinned mischievously. "I might. I just about might." I answered. They looked at me in confusion. That's when I leaped on them and started tickling them to death. You would never know that they were ticklish unless you knew that they used to think Madame Hooch was hot. Strange? Yes. But they grew on me. They squirmed beneath my fingers as I poked them in their stomachs. Some residents of the common room looked up and started laughing, due to the strange sight they were seeing. I mean, if you saw two Gryffindor quidditch players laughing uncontrollably, and being tickled by someone almost two heads shorter than them and not the least bit as built, it would most definitely be hilarious.  
  
Or at least I would laugh. Which I seemed to be doing right now.  
  
I suddenly stopped from shock. I was.. LAUGHING. I hadn't done any of that this past week because of depressing images in my head. And I was ALWAYS happy, being my motto, sadness leads to suicide. "I'm guessing she loosened up." Ron commented. I smiled. I suddenly felt adventurous and airy. This laughter was taking a toll on me. Either that or my mental saneness because I said, "Quidditch it is!!!"  
  
Harry's POV  
  
The girl was crazy. She had never flown in her life unless you counted the times Ron and I hovered her three feet off the ground while she clutched us with a death grip as if we were her lives. But the girl was being stubborn. She INSISTED playing quidditch. I really wished I never mentioned it, seeing now it would probably affect the welfare of one of the best friends. Which is why, we called up the entire gryffindor quidditch team, the hufflepuff beaters, the ravenclaw keeper, and Draco Malfoy, because were taking safety precautions. MAJOR ones, at that. "Hermione, you sure about this?" Malfoy asked walking beside her to the quidditch pitch.  
  
It was strange, how usually it was Hermione's face that paled when she approached the field, and now it was us who looked like we saw a ghost. "Of course!!" She answered smiling brightly.  
  
"Remind me never to talk about quidditch again in front of Hermione." I whispered to Ron.  
  
"Gladly." He answered with his eyebrows furrowed in a worried look.  
  
I gathered the all the quidditch players together except for Draco who was busy explaining the rules many feet away. "People, I think Hermione has gone mad. But you know her, she won't let go on an idea until she actually does it, and by then, it might be too late. So this is what I want you all to do. CATCH HER IF SHE FALLS." I explained emphasizing my words. They nodded.  
  
"I want you people to be spread out across the field, because god knows where she's going to fly when she falls. Richardson and Montgomery right field, and Forges and Lee left field. I want Ginny over in the top field with Detroit in case something goes wrong and you, Rocha, lower field. What's-her-name with the blonde hair and blue eyes, (she gave me a dirty look at that for forgetting her name.) Micah, right? And Katie flying around the stadium seats because she might fall sideways. Ron, Malfoy, and I will be following her closely. Now, I want ALL of you to always be one level under her, enough to be able to catch her and not enough so it won't be suspicious looking." I finished with my speech. They nodded and departed flying to their stations that I assigned them.  
  
I knew I was being way to cautious for my own good, but I was paranoid. We were talking about someone who skipped Madame Hooch's classes with a faked medical note from Madame Pomfrey. We were talking about Hermione Granger who NEVER skipped classes, even if her life depended on it. I kicked off the ground with Ron at my side. Even the wind rushing through my hair which usually exhilarated me, didn't help me stop worrying about Hermione's fate.  
  
We played for half an hour before Hermione came to her senses. Actually, she didn't fall off her broom at all. And she caught almost half the balls thrown to her. Which were two. Relatively, that wasn't too bad if you compared her to Ron's first days keeping. At least she didn't faint under pressure like SOME people. Coughroncough. I guess Madame Hooch taught her enough basics out of the few classes she attended. It was when she realized her madness did she almost topple over in shock. Thank god Malfoy was there to steady her.  
  
When she reached solid ground, she looked horribly pale. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing??" I asked worriedly. It certainly looked like she needed some pepper up potion, or at least some rest. She shook her head roughly and clutched my arm as I made Ron and Ginny lead her back to the common room.  
  
"Paranoid, much?" Micah asked, gazing at me with an arched golden eyebrow and folded arms as we entered back into the Hogwarts Castle.  
  
"Thanks MICAH, for that comment, although I've already established that with myself many minutes ago." I retorted. She just smiled and rolled her eyes along with the rest of the Gryffindor Team. "As I was going to say, I wanna thank all of you for coming, and enduring my majorly PARANOID self, as SOMEONE dearly puts it." They all snorted nodded, departing with the acceptance of Malfoy. We walked in silence back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Mi amor." I whispered to the fat lady painting, low enough so Malfoy couldn't hear. Some crazy, lovestruck, Gryffindor who knew Spanish had made up the retarded password.  
  
We entered and headed straight for Hermione who seemed to be lost in space.  
  
"You okay there, Mione?" Malfoy asked worriedly as he sat down beside her and put and arm around her shoulders. She smiled faintly, almost sleepily, and nodded. "What's wrong with her?" I whispered to Ron. He turned to me and said, "We brought her to the hospital wing and insisted on her being dosed with some mild numbing potion so that she wouldn't be frozen in shock. You know how she is about flying, and she just flew about thirty five feet up in the air." He explained.  
  
Ginny sidled up beside me. "Don't listen to what they say, overcoming fears has NOTHING to do with doing them first." She whispered. I smiled, realizing some truth in her words.  
  
Oh gods, what a day. And WHAT a day we were going to have tomorrow when Hermione realizes her bold actions.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I got out of bed feeling woozy in the head somewhat when it all came back to me. For god sakes, and that got me even woozier. I sighed and stretched to take a shower. I finally emerged, fresh and energized, yet still shocked by yesterday's events. I walked my way to breakfast and sat down beside Harry at the Gryffindor Table. I quickly got to the point. "Tell me I didn't actually do it." I muttered into my cereal.  
  
"Um.. you didn't do it?" He offered innocently. I scowled as he put an arm on my back. "C'mon Mione, it wasn't THAT bad, was it?" He asked. I nodded bluntly. "It was worse actually, if you want to know the absolute truth." I said.  
  
Ginny placed her food down and slid into the chair opposite of me. "What you NEED, is NOT to be reminded of yesterday's events, but to FORGET about them." She said glaring at Harry. He put his hands up in mock defeat.  
  
"And pray tell, how am I supposed to do that?" I asked, crossing my arms. She grinned.  
  
"Don't you just miss Anna and them?" She asked. I looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Well THAT'S a random question."  
  
"I was THINKING, that maybe you could invite your muggle friends over." She explained slowly.  
  
"You really think.. oh.. but Dumbledore would never allow it." I sighed miserably and continued picking at my food.  
  
"You wouldn't know until you asked." Ginny stated. I realized she was right. The worse that could happen was that he would say no. That wasn't too bad. Just a bit of a major disappointment.  
  
I hurriedly shuffled out of my seat, and whispered to Harry. "If you help me clean up my plate, I won't bother you about helping S.P.E.W. anymore." He looked up eagerly, so I took that as a yes. I walked, no make that POWER WALKED, to his office. I knocked on his door just as he said, "Come in."  
  
I stepped inside and sat down on one of his plush purple armchairs. "What would you like, Ms. Granger?" He asked with a patient manner. I looked up at him nervously. "Um.. well, I was thinking that, heh.. well actually Ginny gave me the idea, and, er.."  
  
He looked at me serenely through his half-moon glasses. "Yes.." He prodded.  
  
"Could I perhaps invite my muggle friends for a visit?" I asked in a huge rush. He was silent for a moment. A moment that perhaps lasted no more than half a minute, but it seemed like an eternity to me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I gazed at him shocked. "What?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger, you have permission to invite them. But we will need to make the arrangements, don't you think?" I quickly recovered due to my excitement.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!!" I shrieked. He looked at me with interest with his hands folded primly on his desk. I blushed and recovered.  
  
"Um, well, maybe next weekend, can they come?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"But, you might want to ask them first, because I really don't like transferring muggles when they're least expected. Why, they would be in the shower for all we know." He answered mildly. I smiled brightly, and answered, "Oh! I'll contact them immediately! Thank you!!" I answered and rushed out of the room, my eyes sparkling with innocent eagerness.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
My, oh my. What a hyper child she was.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Stephanie's POV (Also known as the Author's Note): I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in two weeks!! Should I deprive myself from sweets for the next week? Sigh.. please ignore my strange sense of humor. LOL, anyways.. I plan on writing a new chapter this weekend. Please Review! 


	38. Conversations

A/N: I'm sorry I'm not naming names this chapter, but I promise I'll do it in the next chapter!!!  
  
And here we go.. ****************************************************************  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Anna!" I cried into a rectangular contraption, also known as a voice box. Dumbledore had conjured one up to work like a telephone, since owling was not considered a very civilized way to contact people in the muggle world. Also, electronic devices such as laptops didn't work in Hogwarts, so it wasn't like I could turn it on and e-mail my friends on any old day. I heard a chipper voice answer back. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes! It's me! How are you?? I've missed you so much!!" I cried into the voice box. I could almost see her jumping up and down with excitement from the tone of her voice.  
  
"It's been great!! Oh my god!! Have you heard??? Evan and Larissa started dating!!!!" She gushed.  
  
"WHAT??" I cried. "Tell me more!!!!!" I shrieked. Draco had been sitting beside me throughout the entire conversation and he was starting to look huffy and impatient. Probably because I had promised him an outing together in Hogsmeade after we finished with this.  
  
"Wait, don't tell me yet. The headmaster of my boarding school (as I had been instructed to call it) says that I can invite you and everyone else over here for the weekend!!" I said. Well, actually, cried in an overly hyper, yet at the same time, perky voice.  
  
"Really??" She asked. "But wait.. that's tomorrow. How are we going to get there in such short notice? And WHERE is your boarding school??"  
  
Dumbledore had this all planned out days before she asked this question. Hogwarts was actually two hours from central London, which was where they seemed to be located. Apparently, they were going to take a magical cab, (but they didn't know that) that would arrive right in front of Anna's house and take them for a fifteen-minute drive and end up right in front of Hogwart's main entrance. It was really quite clever if you ask me.  
  
I told her all of this. Except for the part with the magical cab and all that nonsense. "So can you come??" I asked.  
  
"Hold on a second, let me ask my mom." I waited patiently as I heard some shuffling in the background. "YES!!!! And I'll tell Evan and Larissa about it too!!" She answered back finally.  
  
"Okay! And you can tell me ALL about Riss and Ev when you come!! Ahuh.. Mm.. yup, bye!" I said, making amends.  
  
"Well that took forever." Draco commented a bit dryly for someone who was sitting right across from Dumbledore.  
  
I glared at him. "Well sue me for trying to keep in touch with my friends."  
  
Our slight conversation was interrupted by the headmaster.  
  
"I assume that all is well and will go accordingly to plan?" He asked. I nodded, just before he ushered us out.  
  
Draco then slid an arm around my waist and walked with me out the doors, towards the path leading to Hogsmeade. "Summer's coming." He said mildly as we made our way to a new outdoor café that just opened up last week. We sat down across from each other as the waiter came to take our order.  
  
"Um.. you don't happen to have a Strawberry Fizzling Mocha, do you?" I asked. Ginny had recommended it to me. I trusted her entirely, unlike her brothers who just happened to recommend drinks that liked to explode in your face. "Actually we do." The hazel-eyed waiter gave me a dimpled smile.  
  
"And you?" He asked, turning to the occupant across from me.  
  
"Just a regular coffee, with milk and sugar." Cody, as I had noted from his nametag, nodded and was off.  
  
I lay my head on a hand and gazed at Draco with a serene state of mind. "How is your father?" I suddenly asked. It didn't seem to make him darken or shudder compulsively like it seemed to do in the past. Actually, he looked quite calm about it. It seemed to me like we were comfortable enough with the topic and each other to talk about it in a mature manner.  
  
"Not bad. He has tempers sometimes that cause more guards to look over his cell, but he's not suffering. Badly." He answered. A warm shift or air smoothed my cheek.  
  
"Well, how are YOU doing, then?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
"Oh, the usual. You know, thinking about suicide or committing a murder of Pothead or Weasel."  
  
"Draco." I scolded.  
  
"Okay, okay! It's been fine. You know, it's my mother who's really suffering worse than anybody else, in fact. He seems to have grown on her, for reasons she let him, I'm afraid to know. I, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less. It's not like he was an active part of my life actually. Unless you count life threats and all that nonsense, but I can live without those." I laughed.  
  
"But you MUST have loved him somewhat." I told him.  
  
"Oh course I did! He was my father, how could I not? But it was more like a mutual thing." I nodded, understanding, although really, I didn't.  
  
Just then, the waiter, Cody, arrived and placed our orders down. I sipped my fizzy drink through my pink straw. The drink was actually quite good.  
  
"So.." I continued. "What do you plan to do next year?" I asked.  
  
"I'm actually considering taking some Ancient Rune classes and probably a lot of Potion classes. I'm thinking about maybe majoring in Healing." He responded, taking a sip from his coffee. I looked at him, astonished.  
  
"Really?? That's the exact same thing I wanted to do since I was a little girl!" Well, actually not little, but since I enrolled in Hogwarts at ten years old.  
  
He smiled at me, as we continued drinking in silence.  
  
"Anyways, how did your quidditch practice go?" I asked, mentioning his practice that occurred earlier in the day.  
  
"Pretty good, they're considering naming me captain next year."  
  
"You mean your not already captain??" I asked crinkling my eyebrows in confusion.  
  
He looked at me strangely. "You really haven't been paying attention to anything I've been saying, have you?"  
  
I smiled sheepishly and changed the subject. "Well, er.. what do you want to do tomorrow with Anna and them?" I twirled the straw in my mouth mindlessly.  
  
He shrugged. "Show them the pitch?" I shook my head.  
  
"Draco, we're responsible for their physical welfare ALONG with their mental ones. What are they going to say when they see a large stadium field with three hoops on either side?"  
  
He smiled. "Umm.. we like to blow big bubbles?" I reached across the table and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Hey!" He cried, rubbing the side of his head. "Just trying to lighten the moment."  
  
"And what about those moving pictures and staircases??" I cried in a panicked voice, just realizing the flaws of the plan.  
  
"Relax, Hermione." He said placing a hand on my arm. "I'm sure Dumbledore has a plan. Do you really think he would let three innocent muggles think they were going insane?"  
  
I did not see the humor in that. "Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as I am sexy." I rolled my eyes. I guess he was pretty sure about that one.  
  
I suddenly realized how long we had been talking. The sun was starting to go down and most of the students had already returned to the castle. As if reading my thoughts, Draco asked, "Want to head back now?" I nodded, as we left the money for the bill along with the tips on the table.  
  
We walked hand in hand back towards the Hogwarts Castle. I think I learned more about him than anybody else might have. I even think he even learned new things about himself. I had one gorgeous day, and I prayed to god that it would only get better tomorrow.  
  
A/N: La de da de daa.. I swear I can hear some soft music floating around somewhere.. 


	39. Deja Vu

A/N: This is the LAST chapter. Thanks MUCHOS to... NewSecretRose, Buffy37205, CassandraTheEvil, Goddess of the Bloodmoon, Natyslacks, Frozenflames929, Draco-FutureBF, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, FiRe-n-IcE62, Oooo, Kole17, Draco Silvan Malfoy, Icedfirestar, Fireprincess804 (Nope, they don't know), Dracohermioneluver, QueenofAngels90, Shadow violet212, Crazy azn angel, ScaryBunny, Hermy Penguin, Qesym, B0ing, Chasing the Horizon, Shawanad, Sweet-soph, Ekleenex, and... Madame Anjali!!!  
  
(Drum Roll) Heeeeeeere it ISSSSS!!! **********************************************************  
  
"The whisking away by a light summer's breeze, the crashing of waves upon shore. The light of the morning, the darkness of midnight, that is where I belong." I repeated in a monotone-like voice. Apparently, along with learning the magical history of wizards and witches, we also had to learn about poetry. Muggle, twentieth-century poetry in more specific terms, if you really want to know.  
  
Actually, in my opinion, the Elisa H.G.'s poems weren't very good. But it wasn't like I could do anything about it.  
  
"WHAT the bloody hell, are you doing?????" Ron cried, scaring me to death and almost blowing him to itty-bitty little Ronnie pieces with my wand.  
  
"What do you mean?? I'm memorizing a poem for class!!!" I barked, matching his tone.  
  
He snatched the paper out of my grasp and held it above my reach. This was one of the times when I wished I wasn't so vertically challenged. "It's the weekend for Merlin's sake!!! And your muggle friends are coming over in an hour!! Shouldn't you be jumping for joy like every other NORMAL human being??" He cried, looking miraculously abashed.  
  
"Well... I'm nervous about seeing Anna and them again. Studying helps me forget about my nervousness." I grumbled, seizing my piece of parchment as he lowered his arm to scratch his nose.  
  
I glared at him just for measure, and continued reading. Within each heart of an innocent child, within each soul of aged old wisdom. The recklessness of a fiery spirit, the serene peace of above..  
  
I didn't stop there because I wanted to. OH NO... It was because of RON and his SNATCHING again. "RON!!" I whined.  
  
He rolled his eyes at me. HE rolled his eyes at ME. "C'mon, lighten up. Let's go outside." Before I even got the chance to protest, he grabbed me by my elbow and practically dragged me out the front entrance.  
  
"Mate!!" He called as soon as we reached the outskirts of the lake, seeing our emerald-eyed friend. Harry jogged up to us, as I folded my arms across my chest and pouted. I mean really pouted. Not like a flirty, making your lips look bigger than they actually were, pouting. Very Unhermione-ish of me, eh?  
  
"Hey," He said greeting us, giving me a strange look. "What irked her?" He asked Ron gesturing to me. Oh yes, just ignore the girl and talk about her in third person, why don't you?  
  
"She's mad at me I think, because I forced her to get some healthy fresh air and take a break from her studies." He said, grinning at me. I scowled at the both of them, and gave them a little push. "Your lucky you two are my best friends. If anybody else did that to me, I would've done a Fred and George Weasley on them." With that, I walked toward the nearest vacant tree and sat down beneath it. God, I looked like I belonged in one of those cheesy college campus brochures.  
  
I took out a book from inside my pocket. Think shrinking charm. They came over and looked at each other. "She's hopeless." Five minutes later, they were playing catch with a random quaffle nicked from the quidditch field.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, reading in this peaceful environment certainly did not almost make me break down. No, actually it was my nerves that did it. I actually managed to get through the rest of the half hour until a loud maniacal beep sounded nearly scaring all the occupants of the grass, which were not many, since it was a Hogsmeade weekend. I practically flew all the way across half the length of the castle before I got to the front entrance and spotted Evan stepping out of the cab first. Rather clumsily may I add? "EVAN!!" I cried, wrapping him up in one of the largest hugs I could manage. His shoulder length black hair tickled the top of my head as always.  
  
"Hey, watch it girl, that's my boyfriend your showing your intimate feelings too." A familiar blonde stepped out next and grinned at me, opening up her arms in a welcoming gesture. We started laughing hysterically together and hugged. "Oh my freakin' god, you have got to give me details later." I whispered into her ear. She smiled and broke away, so I could see Anna climb out. Her hair was piled up into an elegant chiffon bun and she had on catty Gucci sunglasses. She lowered her sunglasses revealing two twinkling hazel colored eyes. "Daahhh-ling, is that YOU?" She asked putting a hand to her mouth as she said the word 'you.'  
  
"Anna!" I shrieked and nearly knocked her over as I squeezed her as tightly as my hug would let me. By now, Draco had already strolled into the area and being bombarded by Larissa's hugs and kisses. In a friendly way, of course. I whirled around as I heard harsh breathing, as two males came running up. "Is something wrong?? We heard a shriek!!" Harry gasped with his hands on his knees.  
  
I smiled at my two best friends. "You remember Evan, Larissa, and Anna." They rolled their eyes. "Oh, no wonder. I told you not to worry mate." Ron advised. After that, they all seemingly smiled, hugged, shook hands, etc, with each other. Anna loosened her bun as all her auburn red hair fell past her shoulders and she took off her sunglasses and stuck them in her back pocket. "Hey... I remember you... you're the one who looked like me!!" Ron exclaimed in a childish way.  
  
It was true now that I examined them more closely. They both had the red hair, although Ron's was lighter and looked like it had dark orange streaks, while Anna's had dark red streaks. They're eyes were not the exact same shade, but it was close. And their facial structure was a bit similar, so I guess they could pass for siblings. I sincerely hoped they would never do it though.  
  
"Well! Now that we're all done with this, come see Hoo.. er, I mean, my boarding school!" I said quickly covering up. Not very well, but they seemed to believe me. "That is ONE impressive boarding school..." Evan commented looking skyward at the astronomy tower.  
  
Dumbledore had explained to me what would happen when they came. He said he had put a charm on the school so they would see it in a wizard or witch's point of view, and he had frozen the staircases and portraits. Plus, he whisked Mr. Filch and his cat away temporarily. He didn't seem to want to tell me where. He also made it a Hogsmeade weekend, so most of the students were out and away in the village, leaving us with plenty of time before they came rushing back. Now, the only students in the building were a few second and first years, Ron and Harry, Ginny, Draco, and a seventh year who was kept in to make up a Transfiguration test. They were all instructed to wear muggle clothes.  
  
EVEN the professors had to look like they belonged. I was eternally grateful for all this trouble Dumbledore was going through to let Draco and I see our friends again. "You didn't have lunch yet, did you?" I asked them. They shook their heads vaguely as they glanced curiously at the large hall and floor length windows. I led them to the entrance to the dining area and pushed open the two oak double doors and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Only a second year and a first year were occupying the room as they sat quietly at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Anna asked as we sat down in our seats. I glanced at the rows and rows of chairs and responded, "Oh, we're supposed to have an outing today, but some people decided not to go." Ron ignored our conversation, as he was the first to reach out and grab a pastrami sandwich in the middle of the table. After that, it was all grab and eat and grab some more.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry cried through a mouthful of food.  
  
She approached the table looking at Harry in a reprimanding way. "I ALWAYS tell my brothers to not talk with their mouths full. Are they finally rubbing off on you??" He gave her an abashed grin and swallowed down the rest of his food.  
  
Ginny slid into one of the chairs next to her brother. "Hi! You remember me, don't you?"  
  
"Oh course, you're the one who Jarvis told me was bloody sexy." Evan exclaimed. I did not look at Ron. Instead I turned to Ginny to see her blush madly. "He said that?" She was suddenly grinning like an idiot. It took a lot of things to make her look as ditzy as that. Evan nodded and looked suspiciously at Ron and Harry.  
  
Harry's eyebrows were creased and he was now picking at his food in a distracted way. More like see no evil; hear no evil. It was probably because he was overly jealous. Ron's eyebrows flew all the way up touching his hairline and he froze mid-bite. There was still food in his mouth, by the way. It was kind of disgusting. Ginny pushed her brother's mouth in place again and she hit both of them on their heads. "Wake up! You're acting so overprotective you two!!" She hissed at them as I distracted my friends with my amazing social skills.  
  
Finally, the whole lunch deal was over with. We walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitories. I whispered the password, Lima Bean, to the portrait and it swung open. The portrait might've been frozen, but that didn't mean is wouldn't respond. "Wow, that's brilliant, disguising a portrait as a doorway." Larissa said as we went inside. The fireplace was lit and glowing cheerfully even though it was the middle of May. There were throw pillows adjusted neatly on the couch and a beige blanket was thrown over it carelessly, in a homey sort of way. "Wow." Someone said behind me. I was starting to hear that a lot. "Living in the lap of luxury, eh?" Anna asked as she elbowed me playfully and flopped down in front of the fireplace.  
  
Ginny suddenly looked at her watch. "Whoops, got to go meet Jarvis at the new café, I'm already late. Well, it was nice meeting all of you." She scrambled up and gave each of them a hug. With that, she crawled out the portrait and soon after I could hear her sneakers scuffing on the hallway floor as she made her way out.  
  
I stood up and grabbed Anna and Larissa each by the elbow. "Come on, we have so much to talk about!!" I cried. They nodded in agreement. I turned to the male occupants and said, "Well, you lot can do whatever, we're going to be up in my dormitories. Call if it's an emergency, but if I find out that it's not, I'll sic the Weasley twins on you." Evan was the only one who didn't shudder. I turned around laughing and led my girl friends into my shared room.  
  
Immediately after we had flopped down on the couch, my bed, or the floor, we rushed into conversation. "OH MY GOD LARISSA!!" I cried, the first one to talk. Or scream, for that matter. "TELL ME ABOUT EVAN AND YOU TWO!!"  
  
She smiled dreamily. I would find it a bit disconcerting about my two friends having intimate feelings about each other if I hadn't been so curious. "Well, it all started when we three were walking in the park. Anna wanted to get some ice cream and she left us alone when she walked to the store. AFTER THAT, we started flirting in a friendly way. Only because he was so funny!! I don't know why I never noticed it! Soon, we were sitting on the bench and we KISSED!! And then from there... you get the picture." She sighed.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "There are times when I wish I hadn't had that craving for some ice cream." She grumbled. She continued on my look, "I mean, it's not like I don't want you two to be together!! It's more like me feeling revolted whenever I happen to catch you two looking at each other like... THAT." We laughed at her definitions.  
  
"What do you like most about him?" I asked.  
  
"His eyes." She said simply. I had to agree with that. Evan really had these gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
She suddenly turned to me. "What do YOU like most about Draco?"  
  
I shrugged absentmindedly. "His eyes too, I guess."  
  
"Really?? You know his butt isn't bad either." Anna said calmly, looking at me with a serious expression. "Not that I'm saying I'm attracted to him, because I'm really not." She made this 'ew' face. "But you have to admit, those jeans he usually wears really hug in certain places!" I never really noticed that, but it was something I most definitely would look up in the future. We all collapsed laughing in our places. Conversations similar to this continued on for about two hours, before we giggled ourselves to death.  
  
I finally got up and stretched. "What do you think the guys are doing right now?"  
  
"How about we go and find out." Anna said as she led the way with us following her down the stairs. It happened that they were outside playing soccer with two, second year girls and the seventh year boy, as we soon found out. "Hey." Draco said as he jogged up to me. He was all sweaty in his gray t-shirt and jeans... JEANS. I suddenly remembered what Anna said. "Draco, turn around." I said. He looked at me strangely but obeyed just the same.  
  
"Oh my god!! Anna's bloody right!!!" Larissa shrieked into my ear. It was true. He DID have a fairly, no, very nice, toned, erm... butt. I started laughing hysterically at my own thoughts with Larissa joining in. Draco twisted around to look at me like I was insane. "What??" He cried in a panicked voice. "Is there something on my back??" He hurriedly TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF and searched the fabric. Okay, so his butt wasn't the only nice thing. Harry actually whistled. "Malfoy, you don't need to show off your body. It's gross enough to look at as it is, even WITH a shirt on."  
  
"Shut up Potter." He replied simply as he looked searchingly at me for what I was laughing so hysterically at. The two, second year girls seemed to agree as they stared at his toned upper body. It was Anna who finally righted the poor confused boy.  
  
"They're staring at your BUTT." She said it and rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world. Draco finally snapped out of his confused reverie and grinned cheekily at us. "Ten pounds to look at it up close, but for Hermione it's free." With that, he winked at us and threw on his shirt and left to continue with the soccer game. We rolled our eyes but giggled nonetheless. "Come on, we have only two more hours to spend before your cab comes." We walked back inside, to surprisingly encounter Professor Snape. And may I add, wearing MUGGLE CLOTHES!!!! I had to fake a coughing fit to keep from laughing.  
  
"Laugh at me Granger, and you get ten points off your next Po... er, Science test." He growled folding his arms across his chest in a severe way that shut me up. Still, I had to keep taking in big breaths whenever I felt the urge to laugh, which was constantly. Larissa and Anna kept looking at me strangely. They obviously didn't know what Snape usually wore or how he acted which made it particularly funny. He was wearing black jeans. BLACK JEANS that almost made me start laughing uncontrollably yet again. And he wore a WHITE t-shirt with SNEAKERS. This time I really couldn't hold it in anymore. It didn't seem to matter that I would be getting less on a test because I erupted. Seriously. PICTURE THE IMAGE IN YOUR HEAD AND YOU ALSO WILL GET GIGGLING FITS.  
  
His eyes burned a great fury as he whisked away sharply not even bothering to respond from his anger. This was even MORE funny. Think about this. When he had that black cloak he always wore, it billowed out behind him when he 'whisked' giving people the impression of sharpness or superiority. But NOW when he did it, with JEANS, he looked like he was turning awkwardly on one foot and stomping away like a madman. IT WAS HILARIOUS. Too bad my friends didn't see the hilarity in the situation and they probably dubbed me as a bit mad at that moment.  
  
Thank god I didn't see any more professors that night or else I might've not been able to breathe from laughing too much.  
  
We were lounging around in the common room snacking on chips and reading some muggle novels when the Evan, Draco, Ron, and Harry barged in. Evan and Ron lay down beside Larissa and Anna on the floor, while Harry and Draco slumped on each side of me on the couch. Having two smelly, sweaty guys sitting in very close parameters to you was NOT a cup of tea. Ginny suddenly walked in, probably finished walking around Hogsmeade with Jarvis and exclaimed, "Eeew, you people!! Go take a freakin' shower!!" I pushed them with my book, enunciating her blunt wording.  
  
Finally, everybody was all done (and clean, thank god) and we tramped downstairs and out the front entrance to wait for their cab to come again to take them home. We were all silent. It was kind of nice there watching the sun go down by the lake while we leaned against the building or sat on the hard stone steps. The peaceful silence was suddenly interrupted by a maniacal beep similar to one I had heard early this afternoon. It hugged each one of my friends. We had a silent understanding that we would write and keep in touch. I waved longingly at them and their retreating cab until it was no longer visible. At the end, I really don't think they suspected a thing.  
  
Just then, the entire student body started to come walking back. Perfect timing. I sighed and turned around walking back towards the castle. Draco slipped an arm around my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair.  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Harry wordlessly slipped around and in front of us and walked up to the dormitories. We continued at a slower pace. "I'm going to miss them." I muttered.  
  
"Maybe you can invite them again next week?" Draco offered.  
  
"I doubt he'll go through all that trouble again soon. And even if he does, Snape would probably rebel and throw a hissy fit." He laughed.  
  
I suddenly spotted two first years arguing on the side of the hallway. As a prefect, one of my duties was to prevent civil fights, since one of the first years, a girl, looked ready to strike the other student, a boy.  
  
I broke away from Draco and started toward them although I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. One was a Gryffindor as I noted on her robe, had long white-blonde hair and clear blue eyes. The other was a Slytherin as I had also noted on his robe, had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and especially defining features. For a first year, that was. Wow... talk about déjà vu.  
  
I heard snatches of "Mudblood" and "Bastard" and "Freaking Arse". Except the owner of the voice didn't say freaking OR arse, if you catch my drift. It was amazing the language kids used these days. I cleared my throat. The girl looked at me in an embarrassed way, while the boy just glared.  
  
"Your not allowed fighting in the hallways OR using that kind of language." I scolded. One looked like she was about to die in embarrassment, and the other looked like he was about to KILL in embarrassment. "What are your names?" I asked.  
  
The girl looked scared and particularly worried. "Your not going to write us up, are you?" She whispered. I sighed. "No, I just want to know for future references."  
  
She finally answered, "Fiona."  
  
"And you?" I turned to the boy, not the least forgetting him. "Sebastian." He answered grumpily.  
  
"Okay, you can go now. But don't let me catch you doing anything like this in the future." They turned around to stomp off in separate directions. But just as they were taking their second steps, I called out, "Oh yeah, and remember that love doesn't come easy and it might be hard first to get along, but at the end, it'll be worth it." They both looked at me like I might be touched in the head, but right then after that, they shared a look.  
  
I flounced my way back to Draco. He gaped at the two figures that were retreating In opposite directions. "D-Did you SEE that???" He cried. "They looked like... like... US." I smiled serenely and led him away past the hoards of students.  
  
You know what they say. History rewrites itself.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N: The End. Literally. Well they didn't DIE, but it's the end of the story. Hoped you liked it... I spent months fretting over it! LOL, anyways, hope to have a new story out soon, and please review!!! Ciao until next time! (God I sound perky) 


End file.
